A Wolf's Love
by Dear Casssiee
Summary: Cassie is planning to spend her senior year in La Push. She doesn't expect much and she surely didn't expect to fall head over heels for La Push's most violent wolf pack member. But what happens when a rouge vampire takes interest in Paul's Imprint?
1. Roots

**_ Author's Note: _Ok guys, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. This is a PaulxOC story and I hope to have lots of reviews. Please, that is all I ask, to have reviews telling me how I'm doing with this story. Also very important: This takes place after Breaking Dawn, but no Nessie and no Jacob falling helplessly in love with Bella and vice versa. The Cullens including Bella have moved on(: Other than that, everything should pretty much be the samee****. So without further ado, here is chapter one (:**

**Disclaimer: Most everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer except for the Carlyles and Friends (:**

**Dedication- My amazing Beta _Winged and Dangerous_. BSK I love you like a fly loves poop(:  
**

**Playlist: Manhattan From the Sky~ Kate Voegele**

**Hot Air Balloon~ Owl City**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Roots- the condition of belonging to a particular place or group by virtue of social or ethnic or cultural lineage**

**

* * *

**

It was raining.

I breathed a sighed and laid my head against the window of our Ford Edge. Don't get me wrong, rain is cool and all, and yes, sometimes I sing and dance in it, but constant rain is gross and makes everything muddy and… well wet. But since I was moving to La Push, Washington, rain and clouds were a constant. Something that was not familiar to me since I was from Dallas, Texas. I was born in La Push but we moved to Dallas for my Dad's job; he and my mom owned a big business. Then, just recently my parents had found out that they were going travel for some kind of big thing for the business, so I decided to spend my senior year, 'exploring my roots' as my mother called it. I was going to live in La Push for my senior year, with my Aunt Elaina. I guess it would be fun, the only thing I would miss are my two best friends Kiera and Brooke. But I had promised to keep in touch with them both, and my baby sisters Aleia and Baby, who were twins.

¨Cass, we're almost here." My mom called from up front, I had to take the earphones from my iPod out of my ear to hear her, and I looked at her. My mother had the russet skin of the Quileute tribe and the long black hair, although it had a few highlights thanks to the Texas sun. Her eyes were a warm dark caramel, and they turned a deep shadowy chocolate when she was angry or humored. My dad though was not full Indian only half. His skin was lighter and his hair a dark bronze, his eyes a cool green.

"Kay, mom." I replied looking out the window. La Push was nothing like Dallas, let me just tell you. But it would be fun to try out living here for a year. I smiled slightly, as it had finally stopped raining.

"Here we are." I heard my dad murmur not much longer after, and followed his gaze to end of the road to the house bordering the forest. It was a typical house, for us natives, wooden and inviting nature. It was roomier than most of the other houses though, which suited me just fine. My smile grew as I saw Aunt Elaina outside swinging slowly on a hammock under a beautiful gazebo beside her house. My Aunt loved the outdoors more than anyone I knew. When she saw us, she smiled and got up, coming to meet us. I jumped out of the car and gave her a big hug.

"Oh, Cassie, look at you!" My aunt squealed, returning the hug with equal fervor. "You have gotten so much bigger." Aunt Elaina was 36, with silky black hair cut right at her shoulders and bright dark eyes. She was normal height and loved to be busy.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You haven't seen me since I was fourteen Aunt 'Laina." She smiled and winked at me before going over to hug my mother.

"Well, well, if it isn't little sister, finally coming to visit." My aunt joked as they shared a hug.

"You know, flying isn't cheap, Lain. But then again you haven't been on a plane since before Grandpa died." My mother retorted. They acted like the sisters they were. My dad was carrying my luggage into the house, but he did stop to give Elaina a brief hug.

After all of my stuff was in the house, my mother and father announced that they had to leave soon if they wanted to beat the traffic in Port Angeles, which my aunt huffed about.

"Oh so you think you can just come and drop Cassie off here and just be on your merry way?... well good. Me and Cass had some grocery shopping to do anyway. Don't we, Cassie?" She looked to me expectantly. I shrugged, and gave my parents hugs and kisses promising to call at least three times a week.

As I watched them back out of the driveway, I sighed. I was really going to miss my parents, but if they stayed any longer I probably would have begged them not to leave. I was a total Daddy's girl.

"Cassie, your room is just down the hall, past the game room. There's a den, bathroom and bedroom that's all yours. Why don't you go settle in and then we'll go shopping? I don't know what you like to eat and I don't think you'd like having homemade oatmeal for breakfast every day. I'll be outside, my Callas might have gotten too much rain." The last part was murmured to herself as she shuffled outside. Again, I couldn't resist the urge to smile, my auntie was too cute!

I walked through the living room, and went to the end of the hallway. There, was the opening to the den, a room of calming browns with soft looking brown couches, a flat screen, and a pool table, complete with a mini kitchen set off to the side. At the back of the room was an open door, and I could see the guest bedroom that was now all mine. It was simple, green walls, a queen sized canopy bed with a white comforter with black sheets and pillows, the netting a pretty ocean blue. The far wall was all windows facing the forest with a big screen door that was wide open, letting the cool autumn air in, and ruffling my hair. On the other side was the bathroom, and the closet.

Sweet.

I threw my duffel bag on the bed and dug through it. The rest of my luggage was by the closet. I took out my iPod dock and in two minutes flat, I had Hotel Motel by Pittbull playing loudly. Another reason I loved this room was because it on the complete opposite side of the house as Aunt Elaina so I could play my music as loud as I wanted. Singing and dancing around the big room, I put up most of my belongings. Above the door to the room was a clock with a black wolf in the middle. A true Quileute trademark. Wolves.

Forty five minutes later I found Aunt Elaina in her big garden surrounding the front of the house. There was the sweetest smell that surrounded the front of the yard, coming from the wisteria near the side of the house. "Ready?" Aunt Elaina said, standing up and brushing dirt from her hands. She went into the house to briefly get her keys. A Ferrari California was in the garage. My aunt worked as some kind of lawyer in Port Angeles. A big lawyer. She was also on the Quileute council, which she had frequently told me, was her favorite job. She didn't care much for money but she told me,

"This Ferrari is yours. One of my friends at work sold it to me for a nice bargain, and I knew my favorite niece was coming to stay with me, and she would need a car. You can have that, but touch Baby Bee, and we'll have a problem." She nodded to the Baby Blue Beetle convertible that had three cute yellow slashes on it next to the sleek Ferrari, and I had to laugh. My aunt was so old school.

She let me drive to the store, the size of a big Wal-Mart, and the only grocery store in La Push, wanting me to get used to the feel of the car. Back at home, I had a cute 2006 Porsche but I loved sports cars. Even though I knew virtually nothing about them. While we were shopping Aunt Elaina was chatting away, catching me up with all the new things that were going on in the tiny town, which was practically everything.

She said 'hi' and eagerly introduced me to everyone we passed, stopping to talk to the majority of the people. She was a well respected woman in La Push. When she saw me standing politely as she was talking to this one woman, Sue Clearwater, I thought her name might be, she shooed me off telling me to go and find some food that I might like, and with I smile, and I wandered around the aisles, looking for the fruits. I absolutely loved fruits, I would live on them if I could. As I was expecting the clementines, I felt someone bump into me, almost knocking me over.

Annoyed, I turned around ready to lash out at the person, when I realized I was staring at a bare chest. I looked up in surprise, the boy was huge! Around 6" if my calculations were right. I was 5'8, so I didn't usually have to crane my head up to look at anyone. And this boy was so cute! He looked younger than me, with russet skin and a large apologizing grin on his face.

"Sorry, there, I didn't see you." He smiled, behind him was a cart piled high with all kinds of foods. "My name's Seth and I haven't seen you around here… are you Elaina's niece? Cassandra, right?"

"Cassie." I corrected, smiling back. I think this was Ms. Clearwater's son, I remembered his name popping up in the conversation she was having with my aunt.

"Right, Cassie. So what grade are you in?" Seth asked cocking his head to the side, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

"I'll be a senior. And after that, I don't know what I'm going to do. How about you?" I asked turning back to the clementines, and picking up a few dozen.

"I'm a sophomore this year." Wow he didn't look it at all, but you could see it in his face, he still had a slight boyish look in his cheeks and eyes. "Hey! What are you doing tonight?" Seth asked excitedly.

I didn't have to think about it. "Nothing." I replied hesitantly. He wasn't going to ask me on a date or anything, right? He was cute, but as a little brother…

"Come down to the beach tonight, there's a bonfire. You can meet the whole pa- all of my friends." His grin faltered for a second as he stumbled over his words. I was about to answer, when a voice came up behind me.

"Cassie would be delighted to come to the bonfire tonight. She can take my place. I have some work to catch up on anyway. And someone needs to represent the Carlyles" I turned around to see my aunt smiling at Seth. "I see you've already met Seth here." She beckoned me to her. "Come on Cass, if you're going to go to the bonfire, then we need to get home."

I said goodbye to Seth, and then pushed my cart to the check out aisle. Aunt Elaina paid for the food and then we took the bags to the car, and loaded them. And then we were out and on our way back home.

"The beach is about a twenty minutes walk through the woods from our house. And someone will probably walk you home, not that the woods are dangerous anyway." Aunt Elaina kept on chatting as we drove home and unloaded the car and put all of the groceries up. Looking at the clock I saw that it was five, auntie said I should be leaving the house around six fifteen.

Aunt Elaina was in her office doing so kind of work, so I went into my room, put on some music and danced around while I rummaged through my closet. I noticed that it had been getting dark outside and so I put on my 5-7-9 jeans and some fluffy black boots with a touch of white in their faux fur. I paired it with a white Bebe shirt with white rhinestones and a Black and white striped Bebe jacket to go over it.

Looking at myself in the three panel mirror beside my closet. Everyone always called me things like 'beautiful' and 'gorgeous' but frankly, I never really saw it. I had the pretty russet skin and hair of a Quileute but my eyes were a sparkling emerald, which my mother called very 'remarkable' and my hair was a silky jet black and long. My hait used to reach down to my waist but I cut it about three months ago. It reached down past my shoulder blades now with natural layers to it, and I loved to play with it. Now I wet it and hand scrunched it. Then I put it in an abstract heap on top of my head, and added a pretty white flower to top off my outfit. Swiping on some lip gloss, I walked out and presented myself to Aunt Elaina.

"You look just like your Grandma Tailena." My aunt cooed, hugging me. "Now tomorrow I won't be here. Got to make a business trip to Salem. It might take a while, but your Aunt Sue will make sure you're safe. Now go on and have some fun. It's Friday night." She gave me a wink and sent me on my way.

Now one thing I could say for sure was that there was no forests in Dallas. And I tried to carefully trudge through the dense forest. It had rained again while I was getting ready, and I was grateful for my jacket. There was a chill settling into the air. It took me about twenty more minutes than it should have to find the beach, and when I did finally get there, I had more than a couple of scratches and scrapes from falling down and rubbing up against a few trees. But I was alive.

I saw the bonfire about half a mile to my left, and started walking over. I marveled at the beautiful ocean, and the waves, the faint scent of salt filling my nostrils. As I got closer I could make out shapes. It was dark now and the only light came from the immense fire that was looming up in front of me. There was a cliff, further on down the beach and I could just faintly see the bodies of people up there. My mother had told me of La Push diving, and how she used to do it as a kid, but I had never been able to; I was too young.

When I reached the bonfire I saw a few Elders who I just faintly remembered, Billy Black, one of the Elders called me over.

"Oh wow, is that you Cassie?" He asked sitting in his wheelchair. I grinned and ran over to him, giving him a big hug.

"Uncle Billy!" I squealed like a little girl. I loved going to Uncle Billy's house when I was younger, when me, Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca would try to make tree houses. I remembered one summer where Becca, Rachel and I attempted to make him eat mud pies; complete with slimy worms that he later chased us with. We had so much fun back then.

"Seth told us you might be coming tonight, and Sue here, couldn't stop going on about how grown up you look now." Billy gestured to Sue who was with another young woman grilling burgers and hotdogs for what seemed like eighty people it seemed like. Sue motioned for me to come over.

"Cassie, this is Emily Young, she's from the Makah Reservation, now she's engaged to Sam." she paused to locate him, a slight smile on her face when she did**,** "… who's up on the cliff.". I turned to Emily who was smiling at me. It was then that I noticed her scars, running from her forehead and disappearing into her shirt. But she wore her scars with pride and to me, she was still a beautiful woman. I grinned happily at her, and she seemed to relax, reaching out to shake my hand. I noticed the scars ran all the way down past her wrists.

I shook her hand, and she smiled at me, grateful. We conversed for a few minutes before Sue patted my arm tilting her head toward the direction of the cliff. There, Seth, I think was waving his arms, trying to get my attention. "I think he wants you to go up there with them." Sue said, smiling.

I nodded and started to go up towards the woods, heading up to the cliff. As I got closer I noticed a group of boys all clustered by the edge of the cliff… all of them with no shirts on.

They looked pretty hot.

I had a few boyfriends back in Dallas but nothing even remotely near serious. And coming here I wasn't looking forward to any kind of relationship, but wow. Who knew they made them so good-looking here in La Push of all places?

I picked out Seth; he was just about the shortest one… even at 6". Coming out of the woods, I saw that most of the others boys had already jumped. Which I also thought was crazy, since the water must be freezing.

"Hey Cassie, come on jump with us." Seth grinned at me, and opened his mouth to say more, but another guy, pushed him, sending them both over the cliff side. I did a double take in surprise, walking over and peering over the side. The waves were calming down, and I saw Seth and the other boy, pop back up, and swim to the side.

"Whoa," I breathed, looking back towards the last remaining boy. He towered over me, easily 6"8, and an entire foot taller than me. He was scowling, at something and didn't seem to notice me. "Yea, if I'm going to do this, I'm going to need you to… hold my hand or something." I really wanted to jump, but it was a little higher than I expected, and it was freezing. Any other day, I'd be jumping at the chance to jump off of a cliff.

The guy seemed to notice me then, looking straight at me, a retort on his lips, but when our eyes met… everything changed.

It was like I could see into his soul, looking into is bottomless brown eyes. They were cold at first, but now they filled with unexpected joy and wonder, yet they were also filled with a mild disbelief and confusion. I couldn't look away. My breathing hitched as I fully looked him over for the first time. Cropped silky black hair, enticed me to run my hands through it, with long eyelashes any girl would die for framing his intense eyes. His jaw was actually chiseled, his nose perfect and proportional, lips hard but yielding and utterly kissable. His shoulders were broad and strong, and his chest and abs were tight, and very, very defined. His arms were corded with thick muscle and looked dangerous but I could see them being soft and protective, wrapping around someone he cared about. His pants were low, and I could see the deep V shape leading to other places. This man was no boy. He was hard in all the right places and soft in none.

He excluded sex. Pure, uninhibited, male testosterone. He made me want to melt. He was looking me over as well I noticed, but not in an annoying checking-you-out sort of way, but really appreciating what her saw. Few men did that. He intrigued me, drew me to him in some unexplainable fashion.

I suddenly wanted to be bold. "I still need you to hold my hand, kays." I said making it a statement rather than a question. He said nothing, just continued to stare at me, which made me nervous. I reached out and took his hand, and immediately had the instinct to flinch back. His hand was on fire! I looked back at him questioningly, but he just smiled at me.

Damn, was this man beautiful.

"You aren't going to let me go are you?" I asked, needing him to say something, as I once again, looked down at the frothy waters below. He didn't answer until I once again looked him in the eyes. And then the first thing that I heard coming out of his mouth was,

"I'll never let you go." His voice was a deep, slight baritone and husky. My breathing was erratic. His voice was so truthful and his eyes conveyed some deep emotion, I couldn't dare doubt him.

I pulled my hand away, very reluctantly, and took off my jacket and boots , throwing them down by the beach. God it was cold! "What's your name," I asked as I concentrated on taking the flower out of my hair.

"Paul," He said, simply reaching over and helping me. His name seemed to fit him perfectly, and I sighed softly, taking his hand again.

"My name is Cassie." I told him, looking down the cliff. The waves were calm, and the waters seemed inviting.

"Ok Cassie… on the count of two." Paul said, and the way he said my name was as if I were a goddess that he worshiped. And then I realized what he had said, and started.

"Count of two? You never do things on the count of two." I was utterly confused.

"Well, it's something to tell the grandkids about." He looked at me, his eyes twinkling in the darkness. I had to laugh. It was ridiculous, but I could play his game.

"Ok… on the count of two." I breathed, as we walked to the edge of the cliff. I trusted him with my life.

"One…" He said slowly, rubbing circles into the back of my hand to calm me. "Two!" His hands squeezed mine, as we both jumped.

It was exhilarating, and every sense of the word; but I think I was paying more attention to the man beside me than I was jumping off the cliff. This was probably why when I hit the water, I was so shocked. It was _freezing!_

I almost lost Paul's hand, but he had a tight grip on me, to which I was grateful. The water was so consuming, and my lungs tightened up, screaming for air. We had plunged in very deep in the water, and I had no idea which way up was. I tugged on Paul´s hand, and not even five seconds later, my head was above water, and I was gulping huge amounts of air.

"Cassie!" Paul was frantically calling my name, but it sounded far away. But I could tell from his tone of voice, that he was freaking out. It was then I realized that we were on the beach and he was leaning over me, his eyes anxious.

I raised my hands which felt like jelly, and cupped his face in my hands, to calm him. ¨Paul,¨ I cooed softly, my voice gravelly. "I'm fine." I tried to reassure him, and I was. The water was just astonishingly cold. Paul was so gentle with me, it made me feel very vulnerable. I was shivering, I realized, and Paul picked me up like I weighed about the equivalent of a baby kitten.

I was immediately consumed by his body heat, and I could just imagine the steam rising up from his body. I made me want to giggle. But then I realized where I was... in the arms of this amazing man. I was right, his arms were soft, and seemed capable of protecting me from anything. It made me feel light headed.

"I can walk Paul." I said looking up at him, folding my arms, an ersatz pout on my lips. I was trying not to smile.

He looked down at me, and in all seriousness said, "I know, but I really just want to hold you." He laughed at my expression.

We were almost at the bonfire, where the others were eating. My cheeks took on a red hue as I realized how weak and pathetic I looked, having to be carried by Paul, after I jumped off a measly cliff. "Put me down," I whined, wiggling in Paul's arms. He let me down instantly, his expression forlorn, and I was cold again, shivering from the cool air, and I huddled at his side, grabbing his hand in mine. He held my hand tightly in his as we approached the others.

"What do you think, Cassie?" Seth said, bounding up to us with a huge grin on his face. When he saw our hands intertwined, and stopped short, peering up at Paul with a secretive expression. They had some kind of silent conversation while I was standing there completely oblivious to everything. I caught Emily's eye, who was sitting beside a man who I was guessing was Sam. The way they looked at each other just so adored, it felt intrusive… and then I saw Jacob. Or at least I think it was Jake. Either way, I was so excited; I ran over and tackled him.

"Jake! OhMaGee! Is that really you? You're huge!" I squealed as he picked me up and twirled me around. He really was massive, at least Paul's height, even though he might have been taller than him. And he had really bulked up, I remember when we were younger, he was all wiry, more like Seth. And just like Paul, he was so searing hot! It couldn't be natural.

"Me! You're the one who's all grown up! Elaina said she was going to give you a Ferrari C. You have to bring her by, we need to catch up." He was still all smiles, still the old Jake I used to know even if he seems more mature.

"Yes! We so need to hang." Then, I frowned. He caught on quickly.

"What's wrong." He asked. His eyes were cute, but I still had the image of Paul's intense eyes in my head.

"You're a junior, and I'm going to be a senior this year. I'm not going to have any one I know in my classes." I pouted and this time it was real.

"Well, Paul's a senior too, and Jared and Kim…" He trailed off at my confused look. I still didn't know all of these people. I looked over at Paul who was surrounded by all of the other guys, but he was looking straight at me and Jake, his eyes were guarded, not open like when we were on the cliff. I bit my lip nervously, and turned back towards Jacob. He was also looking at Paul, and then he turned me, a look of disbelief on his face.

"What?" I asked, and took a step back. These guys clearly had some kind of secret that I was not a part of. It exasperated me to no end. But that was ok, I still had a year to figure them out.

Jacob shook his head and then smiled again. "Well, let's introduce you to the crew." He took my hand and led me to the others. "Guys come on," They all looked straight at me, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam and Paul share yet another secret look and this one seemed to have a deeper meaning.

I bit my lip again, and looked straight at all of these monstrous men, all half naked staring at me. I wasn't intimidated easily, so I took a deep breath, "Hey guys, I'm Cassie." And flashed them a smile. I was pretty confident about myself and I think the reason why was because I could feel Paul's gaze on me.

All of the boys introduced themselves with me, and then we hung out. I figured out that Quil had this super cute brotherly connection with Emily's little cousin Claire. Sam and Emily were engaged, Jared and Kim were together. And they looked so cute together. Then there was Embry who was like a little threesome with Quil and Jacob. Embry was also the one who pushed Seth off the cliff. There was also some kind of weird tie between Sam, Leah and Emily. I could tell just by the way they acted around each other... stiff almost formal, even when everyone else acted like they were as close as family. I thought about asking, but I didn't want to pry.

We all ate, and the boys ate like they were starving dogs, Emily and Sue scolding them more than once, making me laugh. I was sitting on one of the logs, when Paul came and sat down beside me, instantly filling me with warmth. ¨Hey, you." I smiled up at him.

He smiled back. "How do you like it so far?" He asked gesturing to the commotion all around us.

I thought about it. "It's nice. I think I'll really like it here. I already know it's going to be really hard to leave at the end of the year." I looked down. But when I looked up I saw his torn expression, and frowned. He had no reason to be looking like this, but I think I understood where he was coming from. I could feel the connection between us, and looking in his eyes I knew that he felt it too. Again, I couldn't look away. He was drowning me in emotion, and when he reached out to gently sweep a stray strand of hair behind my ear, I nearly fell into him.

Then the Elders called everyone's attention, and I was forced to look away from Paul, and listen to their stories, the Legends of the Quileute. The stories we had all been told as children. I listened, but I was more aware of Paul sitting very close beside me, and when my eyelids started drooping, I was vaguely aware of his pulling me closer. I felt so warm, and safer than I ever had before, the scent of him filling me completely…

When I woke, I was in his arms. I knew they were his arms, even though didn't know how I knew. And I think we were somewhere in the forest. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Paul, where are we?" I asked sleepily, my head against his warm chest.

"I'm taking you home." His voice vibrated in his chest.

"What's going on with me?" I had no idea what was saying but it was out now.

"What are you talking about, pretty girl? You're perfect." He sounded so sincere, so sure of himself.

"It's so weird… what I'm feeling. I've known you for barely a few hours and yet I feel like you know me better than anyone. I feel…" I trailed off. I was confusing even myself now.

"What do you feel, sweetheart?" He asked, looking down at me with those beautiful eyes of his.

"I feel… I feel like I love you." It was odd to say, but it was completely true. "That, can't be true right? It's impossible. There's no love at first sight."

I heard my screen door opening, and then Paul put me down on my bed.

"You'd be surprised at the things that are supposed to be impossible." He said as he pressed his lips against my forehead. His lips lingered a little longer than necessary, but I was definitely not complaining. I felt that he was about to leave me, and the thought of it caused a physical pain in my heart. I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"Of course." He replied easily, gazing at me with the most saccharine expression.

"Promise?" I asked hopefully.

"Promise." He said, and I smiled as my eyes closed, and my arm came to cradle my head as I fell asleep. I think I was really going to enjoy it here.

* * *

**Ok guys, please please tell me what you think(: and I'll love you forever. Just think of it like this. I spend days trying to type up a chapter that will satisfy you. The least you can do is take a minute or two to give me a review. This is going to be a very long fic, but I am going to try my hardest to please you guys[:**

**Also in each chapter there is going to be a playlist, I was struggling with putting it in or not, but it's your choice to listen to it or not. There will be a couple of songs each chapter that I think either portray that chapter the best or that I just listened to while I was typing it up and really thought it flowed well.**

**And instead of doing just boring chapters I'm going to have a definition of a word that fits well with the chapter. I don't know if I'm going to do Paul's POV, I think I should but, I have no Idea if I can portray him the way he is meant to be, so give me your thought on that too.**

**I am also going to do _Dedications_. Mostly for reviewers. If you've sent me a review with a question... if I don't PM you( or even if I do) it'll probably end up on here. If you don't wan that, tell me, and I promise to take you off. You guys REALLY mean a lot to me. No lie. And it seriously makes my day every time i get a new review(:**

**Thanks everyone, and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**XOXO,**

**CassieC**


	2. Lost

**_Author's Note: _ Alright on to chapter 2. This is going along faster than I thought it would but hey, that's not a bad thing is it? Here we go, be sure to tell me how I'm doing. This chapter might be moving particularly fast but you'll see why in later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything but Cassie and my imagination.**

**_Dedication: _air29****- thank you so much for reviewing. This chapter is for you, the first reviewer(:  
**

**Playlist:**

**Breakeven- The Script**

**Dancing With Tears in my Eyes- Kesha**

**

* * *

**

**Lost~Beyond recovery or redemption; fallen or destroyed**

**

* * *

**

I woke up to a near complete silence, which I immediately hated. I got up, turned my iPod dock on, and remembering Aunt Elaina wouldn't be here, turned it up louder than usual. I looked at the clock, it was 10:37 in the morning. The windows were on the eastern side of the house, and the sun was blinding me. I opened the screen letting the cool air and the scent of rain in. I took a shower, and put on a pretty green sundress and black leggings, pulled my hair back into a smooth pony with my stylish side bangs cutting across my forehead kissing my eyelashes. I wet the part of my hair that was in the ponytail, I let it dry naturally. It created a single pirouetted loose curl that would stay there probably all day since my hair had a natural slight wave to it. It curled very easily.

I put in silver hoops in my first holes in my ears, not small but not too big, and in the second hole, I put small diamond studs. I swiped on some gloss, and looked at myself in the mirror. I took a picture with my phone, and sent it to Kierra and Brooke. They both texted back in less than a minute telling me to get on webcam. I lowered the volume on the music and logged onto the iMac I got for last Christmas. As soon as I pulled up webcam, both of my best friends' faces popped up, smiling and happy… and in my room, wearing my clothes.

"Um, who gave you two permission to raid my closet?" I asked pretending to be mad. All of the clothes I left at home weren't anything to freak over, but they were still good clothes.

"Your Madre. Do you realize what day it is? Sabado, chica. It's our day. Oh and your outfit is a total 9.6" Kierra winked. She was fannish(fake Spanish) but loved to try and sound cute in Spanish, which she usually did. It was Saturday, and we usually spent every weekend shopping and seeing new movies and going to parties. I was going to really miss that.

"Yeah, do a spin for us," Brooke told me spinning her finger around in the air. I got up from my bed and spun around in a circle, posing for my two best friends. "Every Saturday, we are going to have WebCassie day. And we are going to keep you on top of all the gossip from the DFW(Dallas-Fort Worth. Big part of Texas) side of… the US, broadcasting from inside your room. And you can tell us how boring your life is without the two best people in the world right by your side. Legit, right?" Brooke continued and grinned her dimples flashing brighter than Mario Lopez's.

God I missed those idiots.

You don't realize how much you need stupid people in your life until you're halfway around the world and you see them in your old room wearing your knockoff clothing. What a shame.

"Well, to start off… Emily and Brendan broke up again. Apparently he's being too overprotective again… and there's another episode of the Zach, Madi, And Rebecca Love Triangle Show coming up just so you know, it's mostly just the same old same old around here. Y tu?" Kierra, brushed her dark caramel hair out of her pretty hazel eyes and looked eagerly into the cam.

"Well…" I was a little reluctant to tell them about Paul… but they caught on anyway.

"OhMaGee B, did you see the blush on C's face. I certainly did." Kierra had a knowing smile on her lips.

"Oh yea, so did I. Tell us C, does this person have a name?" Brooke asked, settling in, getting comfortable.

I could play it off as if I didn't know what they were talking about, but that never worked. "His name is Paul.¨ I said slowly, a grin creeping up on my lips.

"Tell us all." Brooke was now fully intent on getting everything that she could out of me.

"Well… he's… for lack of a better word… he's breathtaking. And there's this incredible connection between us that I can't even begin to explain. He has the russet skin of the Quileute but his skin seems to glow… and his eyes are so attentive when he looks at me. They… they really remind me of those Godiva Chocolates I love so much, they change tones depending on his mood. His jaw is strong and chiseled, his nose perfect. And OhMaGee, his body is to die for- wow. Way better than anything you could ever imagine. And normally that would be enough to lure me in, but it's the way he just seems to care about everything I have to say and how he's just so gentle with me, even though we hardly know each other, I think I could really fall in lov… guys? What are you two doing?"

I had dazed off in the image of Paul that I had seen last night, I had totally tuned out, but then I realized that they weren't even focused on me at all, but were looking at something behind me as if they'd just seen a ghost. "You guys are freaking me all the way out, what the flip is wrong with you two?" I was utterly confused.

"Yea C, we're going to need to be totally honest with you.." Kierra started off slowly, still not looking at me.

"But your boytoy is hot… if they make them all like that over there… well I'm going to have to come and spend a year with you… and Paul, you better treat our best friend here like a princess." Brooke sounded so weird to me until I heard him,

"I'll treat her nothing less than the beautiful goddess that she is." I gasped and turned around seeing Paul standing in the middle of my room, shirtless with water running off of his hair and body. His eyes were trained on me. I was utterly speechless.

"We'll talk to you later, Cass…you better call us!" Brooke gave me a death glare before they logged off and my iMac turned black, and I was totally alone, with Paul.

"Did you hear any of that?" I asked more than a bit hesitantly. If he did, that would easily the most embarrassing moment of my life.

"I didn't hear anything if you didn't want me to." Paul offered a slightly bashful look on his face, which made him look adorable… but I could feel myself reddening.

"Paul!" I pleaded with him, wanting-no needing- to know the truth.

"No… I didn't hear the whole thing." He told me, but something flickered in his eye.

"OhMaGee, you're so lying to me." I whimpered, and fell on the bed, covering my face with my hands. I could not believe it…he heard me basically declare my love to him to my friends. Then I got angered, they could have told me he was listening the whole time… Paul probably thought a was some crazy stalker chick.

"I'm so sorry, it was weird and I had no clue what I was saying and I understand if you think I'm ludicrous. I was just… well I don't know what that was supposed to be-" I was cut off from my tirade when Paul suddenly loomed up in front of me, his lips curving up into a soft smile.

"Don't apologize to me, ever. There's nothing you could ever do wrong in my eyes." His gaze was doing odd things to my insides.

"Why does everything that comes out of your mouth so..." I sighed, giving up. Paul was like the puzzle of a lifetime. I just wanted to put this incident behind us. Then I noticed my hardwood floors were wet.

¨Paul, you´re soaking, I can´t believe I didn't notice before! Why didn't you say something?" Before he could answer I was already moving towards the bathroom, "Don't move," I called out to him, returning a few seconds later with a fluffy golden towel. I toweled him off, starting with his bare chest.

I blushed and refused to look him in the eye while I ran the towel over his hard chest and ribs, and I could feel the dips of his abdominal muscles, as I smoothed the towel over him. He shied away from my touch when I dried off his side, laughing lightly, and I met his eyes, which were a dancing light mauve. He was ticklish. I ran the towel over his arms, and could feel the solid bands of muscle under my fingertips even through the towel.

I moved to his face, lightly patting it dry and when I moved over his lips, I could feel him smile. I had to reach up on my tippy toes to dry his hair, which I did slowly, and then didn't even realize that I had dropped the towel and was softly brushing my fingers through his hair, feeling for any dampness. I noticed what I was doing when I looked at Paul and saw his eyes half lidded. When he opened his eyes fully I realized how close we were and backed up a bit.

That was when I noticed the dark shadows under his eyes. I touched them softly frowning. "You look like you didn't sleep good last night. What were you doing, running through the forest?" I asked. He did look awfully sleepy.

His face lit up in amusement and then he ran his hand though his hair, "Well…" He dropped off and gave me a wink.

I sighed, "Lay down." Even I didn't recognize the sound coming from my mouth. But I quickly covered it up, "Just take a nap, you don't even look like you could make it home. It'll be fine, I wasn't going to do anything but stay around the house anyway." I gestured to my bed.

With a calculating look at me, Paul slowly made his way to the bed and laid down, his massive form easily filling up the majority of the cute girlish canopy bed. "Stay here ok? If you want to go anywhere, wake me up ok?" He said, his eyes already closing.

"Promise." I smiled watching as he fully relaxed. He was asleep in minutes. I observed him for a few minutes and then tore my gaze away from him, and then picked the towel from the floor and threw it over the white rocking chair in the corner of the room before walking out, keeping the door open and laying down in the den. I alternated between reading books that my aunt had around and watching little snippets of television, for a couple of hours. Seeing as Paul was still sleeping soundly, I cleaned up the already spotless house a bit, familiarizing myself with the pretty abode.

Then, realizing how hungry I was, decide to fix lunch for me and Paul. It was as I was wandering around the kitchen that I noticed that I had no clue what kind of foods that Paul liked to eat, and I was immediately disappointed. I settled on something simple. Spaghetti and My Uncle Cooper's special Garlic bread, delighted to find all of the ingredients most, my aunt's own variation that she grew or concocted up. It took a while and I hoped beyond hope that Paul would like it. I recalled how much him and the other boys ate at the bonfire and was sure to make lots of extra. I was almost done when I heard the doorbell ring. I made a face, hoping that it didn't wake Paul up. I peeked in on him and smiled when I found him deeply asleep and looking comfortable. I then walked back to the door, opening it up and finding Leah, glowering down at me.

Now, I'm not sure how I made her mad at the bonfire yesterday but she seemed pissed… although she didn't seem to be friendly with anyone last night. But I put on a smile and tried not to start anything. "Hey Leah, you need something?" I asked. Her scowl only grew. "Where's Paul?" She sneered, looking past me and into the house.

I had no idea how she knew Paul was over here but I wasn't going to ask and add fire to her flame. "He's sleep right now. You can come back later though." I said.

"No Little Girl, I need to see him now." She was starting to annoy me, and I was not a fun person to be around when I was annoyed.

I placed my hands on my hips and glared up at her. "Ok first of all, my name is Cassie, rhymes with Sassy." I said it slowly like I was talking to a child, and I could see the cold rage in her brown eyes, but I kept on. " And second, I already told you that you could not see him right now, so either you go home and wait or you can sit here and wait for Paul to get up, either way I'm about to close this door." But before I could do anything though, Leah's arm reached out and grabbed me with a searing grip. She had long nails that were digging painfully into my skin. I tried to pry her hand off but her grip was way too strong. I squeaked and glared at her, my eyes watering. But I was not going to cry in front of her.

"Now _I'm_ not going to tell _you_ again, Little Girl, I need to~" Whatever Leah was going to say was cut off as Paul shoved his way in between us, pulling Leah's arm from my forearm.. I couldn't suppress the tiny whimper of pain that escaped past my lips. Immediately Paul was standing over me, looking at me with concerned eyes. I looked out the door, Leah was standing, startled. Then I noticed Paul was shaking… badly. His eyes had turned angry and his expression was feral.

I was scared. This wasn't the Paul that I knew. I placed my hands on his face and looked him in the eye. "Paul," I could feel him shaking under my hand. "Paul, focus on me. Listen to me, Paul… Please." I pleaded with him.

"Get away from him Little Girl. He's dangerous." Leah sneered at me, trying to grab me again, though her eyes were on Paul, but his lips lifted in what looked like a snarl,

"Touch her again, Leah and I swear to God I'll tear you apart." He sounded so violent, but Leah didn't even bat an eye.

"You're going to hurt her." Leah snarled at him, her supple frame shaking slightly also but not nearly as much as Paul. She was starting to scare me though, more than Paul was and I shivered slightly.

"I'd never hurt her." Paul seemed completely outraged, and Leah wasn't helping at all.

"You're going to have to come back later." I said hurriedly and shut the door. I heard Leah sneer something from the other side of the door but I was fully ignoring her at this point.

"Paul, please. Calm down." I pleaded with him, making him face me, and looking him in the eye.

He was shaking his head and trying to pull away from me. "Cassie, get away." His voice was tight, controlled, and I put my hands on his face to make him look at me. His jaw was clenched. He was clearly fighting for control.

"No, I'm not going to leave you. Paul, calm down…for me?" I wanted it to be a statement but it came out more like a question. I had felt him calming down before, but now he was really looking at me, focusing on me.

"Breathe, Paul. Breathe with me." I told him, looking into his eyes. That connection between me and Paul was so potent, so real. I knew he could feel it too. When I was with him, I felt so in tune with all of my emotions. And with his. I was drowning in the depths of his eyes. He had calmed down, I could tell.

He sighed, and closed his eyes tightly, laying his forehead against mine. "Cassie… sweetheart. You can't be around me when I'm like that… you shouldn't be around me at all." He backed away from me, his eyes taut.

I couldn't believe it. I had no idea what was going on. He was blowing this completely out of proportion. "Paul, it's not that big of a deal." This was spiraling downward to fast. My eyes were watering again, and this time I didn't know if I could hold them back.

"Leah was right Cassie, I'm dangerous." He was coming closer, looking down at me with guarded eyes. I brought my hand up to swipe my bangs away from my face, and the movement caused pain too run up my arm. Looking down I saw the mottled purple bruise beginning to form on my arm, and the slight blood that was running out of the small puncture marks Leah had made. I grimaced, not liking the sight.

Paul saw, and his eyes widened. He took my arm and brought it up to his eye level, handling it with such care that it caused me no pain. He gently guided me to the bathroom, turning on the water and grabbing a washcloth. Wetting it slightly he cleaned my arm, being so tender and caring that I had to stop him. I took the washcloth out of his hand, and put it aside. I looked at him through the mirror.

"This doesn't mean anything." I told him, holding my injured arm up.

"It means everything. Because of me, you got hurt; I never want to hurt you." Paul was not looking at me.

I took a deep breath. "Paul, what is this?" I asked quietly, looking down.

"This is whatever you want it to be." Paul said, looking straight at me.

I couldn't meet his eyes. "We haven't even known each other for a day yet."

"Yeah, and I've already got you hurt… I'm sorry Cassie… but I can't be around you, not right now." His eyes were cold, but he was covering up something. I couldn't think straight.

"What are you saying then?" I asked, trying to get him to look at me. He seemed to be thinking really hard.

Without speaking, Paul picked up my hand and placed a burning kiss on the bruise. Then he was gone. One minute he was there, and then I blinked, and he was gone.

Something tore apart inside of me. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and didn't recognize what I saw. The person in the mirror looked like a little girl. Not the Cassie I thought I knew. My reflection got blurry, and I could feel the wetness on my cheeks.

I was making my way back into my room when I passed the kitchen. I had forgot about the garlic bread, and it was burning, making the kitchen smell all kinds of disgusting. I wasn't really paying attention to it, when I was getting it out of the stove, and burned myself a couple of times. I didn't feel the burns though, I was numb all over. I had turned the stove off though, so the spaghetti was fine. After I threw out the garlic bread, and after I opened all of the windows, I retreated to my room. I closed the wooden shutters on my windows throwing the room into complete darkness. I curled into a ball on my bed, and just let my mind wander…

I drifted in and out of wakefulness. In between sleeping I thought about what had transpired since I got here.

My first thought was that I was crazy. I couldn't possibly be I love with a man that I had just met. The feeling that I got when he left was indescribable, the pain so tangible. Even now, I just felt so incomplete. This had all started the first time Paul and I locked eyes. They were like windows to his soul or something. Everything just made perfect sense in that moment. Like Paul was the only thing that I needed in the world. Which again, was just crazy. Plus, how did I know that Paul even felt the same way that I did?

My second was that maybe I wasn't crazy. Everything that I felt was real and Paul felt the same way. What I felt could really be love. This one made the most sense. It all felt so real, the looks that he gave me, the way my skin tingled and burned when we touched, everything. But that was when my first theory came back, this was all too good to be true.

The third was that I was making a complete fool of myself. Maybe I was misinterpreting everything that was going on between Paul and I, being naïve over something that was just a friendship.

My head was spinning, and I didn't know what to believe. Or what to do. This was the first time I had felt alone in awhile and all day i kept hearing wolves howling…

I woke up to the cheery tones of my cell phone. The kind of cheery that I really wasn't feeling. I felt groggy and there was still a pain in my chest. I reached over, grabbed my phone on the nightstand, and answered it. "Yes?" I asked, my voice thick still thick with sleep.

"Cassie I'm sorry, but I'm going to be away for a few days on business. I've called Sue though, so you should be fine. I know you came here because your parents were going to be going on many business trips, but I know you can handle yourself. If you want me to come home, I will-" Aunt Elaina was going on and on.

"No, Aunt E, I'll be fine. Trust me." I tried to make my voice sound normal, and I think she bought it. We talked for a few minutes more and then she had to go. I realized that It was Sunday morning, and I had nothing to do today. It felt weird, usually my phone was blowing up with texts on plans of what my friends wanted to do, but today I had minimal texts most saying how much everyone missed me. I didn't feel like talking to any of my friends today, I didn't really want to do anything but I didn't want to sit at home alone again. I went into the kitchen and cleaned up the dinner that I had made last night. It was around noon when I had finished the cleaning so I went to take a shower. My dress got all wrinkled and my skin felt slightly irritated but once I stepped foot into the shower I felt refreshed. Well as refreshed as I could since I still didn't feel whole.

I had turned the water too hot and it scalded my skin raw. Yet, I relished the feeling; it reminded me of Paul, and I relished anything that reminded me of Paul no matter how significant. When I finally turned off the water, my skin was hot to the touch and it had a slight red undertone. I threw on some black short shorts with a pair of sweats to go over them, rolling the tops down a few times. I threw on a white tank and threw my hair up into a really messy ponytail carelessly pinning up any stray pieces. I donned a pair of sunglasses that were not necessary at all since it was cold and cloudy outside. My eyes were red and blotchy and were not anything I wanted anyone else to see. Grabbing my keys and my black Twelfth Ft. by Cynthia Vincent handbag, I looked in the mirror. It was like looking at one of those celebrities dressing down trying not to be seen by the paparazzi. But I was not a celebrity and I was not trying to 'dress down'.

I jumped in the Ferrari and drove off towards Jacob's house. His house was about five minutes away, and I quickly pulled into the small driveway. As soon as I got out the car, I saw Jacob loping around from the back of his house.

"Whoa Cass, this little girl is beautiful." Jake cooed and stroked the hood lovingly. The little girl statement brought back memories of yesterday, which felt like forever ago. I think Jake noticed the way I cringed but chose to ignore it.

"So what do you think of taking her out then? I don't really know what goes on with these kind of cars. I'm going to need an expert to help me with thing like this." I smiled and dangled the keys in front of him. The look on his face was like he just got a gift from God. I had no choice but to giggle and toss the keys to him. I walked around to the passenger side of the car and settled in. Jacob couldn't get the stupid grin off his face as he backed out of the driveway.

"Where you want to go?" He asked cruising along the roads of La Push.

"Don't care; I just wanna get away for a few hours." I told him truthfully, looking out the window. The next thing I knew, we were on some highway and Jacob was kicking the car into high gear, speeding along easily.

"So why don't you tell me what's going on with the getup?" Jacob gestured to the oversized sunglasses.

"It's nothing." I told him, noncommittally.

"So it didn't have anything at all to do with Paul?" Jacob ventured, and it took me by such a surprise. Hearing his name was like bringing it all back to me again. And I had no idea in hell how he knew anything about it, but Jacob used to be one of my best friends, used to know everything about him… so I could let him in.

"Yea… I guess. I don't know what is going on with me, Jake. I just met him, I know virtually nothing about him and yet I feel like he's my whole life." I shook my head and looked at him. He had a knowing look on his face, and he kept taking deep breaths. "Tell me what you think of Paul, from a completely unbiased point of view." I asked him, tuning into Jake completely.

He thought it over for a while, keeping his eyes on the road the entire time, "Paul… it's complicated Cassie. Before he met you, he was a loose cannon. Any and everything pissed him off. He never really got close to anyone. And the reason why, It's not my place to tell you. But, Cassie, seeing him with you… I don't know. He's changed. He's always been more than a little protective but I think that may be a good thing with you. You always did get into a lot of trouble." He looked over at me and smiled. "No, I think Paul and you will be just fine. And I know it seems that all of this is happening to fast but trust your instincts. Paul is just overreacting right now, but he should be coming to him senses soon. Just don't worry too much about it ok?" He looked to me for confirmation.

"Yeah, I'll try." I smiled at him. He really knew how to cheer me up. "But now you have to tell me what happened to you. When we were kids, you were a stick. Now it's like the new and improved weight lifter Jacob Black." I looked him over. He swamped me and made the car look tiny.

"Well, I can't exactly tell you right now. But in the meantime, just focus on settling in." I also remembered that he didn't usually evade answers when we were kids, but I wasn't going to push it.

"We're going to Port Angeles. It's the biggest city around here. Usually it take about an hour and a half but I'm going to push for about thirty to forty-five minutes. Tell me about life down south in the mean time, cow girl." He always used to joke about me being a hillbilly red necked southern and I would continually dissuade him.

"Jacob Black I've been telling you since we were eleven, I live in Dallas. Not the country. And life is perfectly fine." We fell back into our joking routine of bantering each other mercilessly. It seemed like in no time, we were in this so called big city. Compared to Dallas, it didn't look like much. But I went along with it.

Jake took me to the mall and we window shopped and spent all day talking about nothing. I did attract stares but I only paid attention to Jacob. I didn't return home until late evening, and the last words Jake spoke to me was, "Talk to him tomorrow," When I opened my mouth to say that maybe this wouldn't be a good idea, he continued. "He will listen to you. I promise you that. Talk to him." And with that, he looked once more at the Ferrari, and said, "I'll give you my prognosis tomorrow." Then he loped into the forest, before I could say another word.

I walked into the house feeling way better than I did this morning. But not even Jacob could take away the burning in my chest. I ate some spaghetti, took a shower, read a book and went to bed, looking forward to seeing Paul tomorrow, even if he thought he was bad for me…

* * *

**Alright, how am I doing so far? Come on I need to know! Just two words please. I'm begging… I'm not on my knees, but I'm begging. There is this button on the bottom saying Compose Reply. PUSH IT! Haha, I love you guys(:**


	3. Emotion

**_Author's Note: _ Ok guys, I'm not going to lie, this chapter was a tad bit longer than I originally planned, but I hope you guys like it. I just want to stress again, how bad I want you guys to reply. Also I have a poll on my profile. Please try to answer it, kays (:**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but my imagination**

** Dedication: _caleb's babe_ for my second review, this you is all yours(: thankss  
**

**Playlist:**

**Kindly Unspoken- Kate Voegele**

**West Coast Friendship- Owl City**

**Get in Line- Ke$ha**

**Natural- Selena Gomez**

**

* * *

****Emotion~ A (strong) feeling of any kind**

**

* * *

**

The next morning I woke up to the alarm clock on my phone. I threw it across the room, but five minutes later it went off again, and this time it was my mom's ringtone. I groaned and rolled out of bed. With a sigh, I answered the phone.

"Cassandra Adea, you have school this morning! You can't be throwing your phone around. Wake up... and if you break your phone, you aren't getting another one." Then with a hasty, I love you, she hung up.

My mother knew me too well.

I shook my head, and looked in the mirror. I still felt like crap, but I looked a little better. And thinking about seeing Paul today made me smile.

I took another shower, and looked through my closet. I choose a green Abercrombie top over a white tank top, and low waisted dark wash 579 jeans with black Uggs. I had time so I painted my nails a pretty bright green. I fingered the necklace my mother gave to me when I was a day old.

It was an emerald pendant a little bigger than a dollar coin, on a silver chain. It was a precious jewel and the only color that was the exact hue of my eyes. Something I had never found before. There were shades close to my eye color, but none the exact same. Today I put half of my hair up, the shortest part of my layers. I crimped it, my hair reaching just under my shoulder blades. I left my thick side bangs down leaving them to swoop perfectly over my eyelashes. I put on my silver hoop earrings and my diamond studs. I had silver bangles on my right wrist and my silver and white cuff watch on my left.

I grabbed my bag, an energy bar and my keys and drove to school. It wasn't raining today, and it was only a little cloudy. I was at school in ten minutes. There was about fifteen minutes until the bell rang, and as I walked up the small schools steps, I noticed everyone staring and whispering to each other. I would have to bet that they didn't have many new students in the beginning of the year. But hey, there's no time like the present. I located the office quickly and got my schedule, then went in search of anyone I knew.

The school had two open courtyards, and in the middle of the one right outside the cafeteria I found Jacob and his ragtag bunch of oversized boys. Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared with Kim, Seth…and Paul. Seeing him very nearly made my heart stop. He was just as breathtaking as I knew he would be. The others were laughing and joking around, but Paul was just staring off looking forlorn and weary. I didn't like seeing him like that at all; it made my eyes want to tear up. But I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and when I opened them again, Jacob was looking right at me, glaring at me meaningfully with his eyes. I looked for Paul, and saw him walking away and went outside. He didn't see me. At Jacob's gesture, I followed Paul, keeping out of his line of vision until he got outside. There weren't many people out here; it had gotten a little cloudier and cooler since I woke up. Paul was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, his head angled up toward the sky.

I came up to him slowly, not sure how to proceed. I noticed faint bruises under his eyes like he hadn't been getting much sleep. I bit my lip and reached out to him. His hand flashed up and caught mine in a tight grip, and I couldn't suppress my squeak of surprise. Paul's eyes shot open in surprise and his grip on my hand immediately softened. He looked at me incredulously, emotions flickering on his face. I saw surprise, awe, sadness, relief, anger and other emotions I didn't yet recognize.

"Cassie." He breathed, and I couldn't contain the elation that ran through me. Forgetting myself, I threw my arms around him and laid my face against his strong chest. It felt so right to do, like utter belonging.

He sighed, and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him and rubbing soothing circles into my back. "You shouldn't be here. This shouldn't feel so…right, having you in my arms like this," he murmured, his chest rumbling again with the vibrations. I had missed that.

"But it does, Paul. It does feel right, it feels perfect." I whispered against his chest, closing my eyes contentedly. Then I stiffened slightly, "You aren't mad at me, are you?" I asked, remembering seeing a flicker of anger in his expression.

I could feel, rather than see him frowning. "I could never be mad at you. If anything, I'm mad at myself…letting myself get close to you like this-" I tried to cut him off.

"Paul," I warned.

"I'm dangerous-" He tried but I pushed away from him. Now I was angry.

"No! How can you be dangerous when being with you makes me feel like this? And how when you aren't with me, death feels like a better option?" I saw him wince at that, but he needed to know the truth.

"I know Cassie, I'm sorry. But that's why I can't be with you… I can't stand causing you pain, Cassie, I can't." He looked so tired.

"You don't cause me pain, Paul. And you need to realize that." The bell rang then, and I didn't know where my first period class was. "I have to go." I said, not wanting to leave his side for a second, even if I wasn't happy with him right now. He looked down at me with an expression so tender it made my heart pound in my ears.

"What?" He asked when I started smiling.

I shook my head. "I can't be mad at you… I just can't." I sighed and closed my eyes, relishing the wholeness that I felt inside of me now. When I opened my eyes, Paul had this torn look on his face, like he was struggling with some kind of decision.

It was my turn to ask, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked backing away slightly.

"I'm wondering whether I should kiss you or not." Paul was still gazing into my eyes, his voice quiet his expression calculating.

I was stunned. I must have heard wrong or something.

Right?

"Paul?" I was nervous; he must have been joking right? I bit my lip, not knowing what to do next. The look on his face was so adoring it made me blush.

"You're so cute." He reached out and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. I had to look away.

"We really have to go to class." I tried, pulling him by the hand and into the school. He intertwined his fingers with mine. His hands we so much bigger than mine, and so warm too. I showed him my schedule:

World History

Quileute

English Literature

Geometry

Computer Applications

Adv. Biology

Gymnastics

Paul grinned, "We have first, third, fourth and sixth period together." I couldn't help but be happy. He walked me to class and as we entered, I saw Jared sitting near the window, looking forlorn.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Paul, I didn't like people sad.

"Kim has Geology first period; he doesn't like being away from her." Paul shrugged and went to sit down while I went to the teacher. Her name was Mrs. Risley and she was nice. I got to sit with Paul and Jared. They were comparing notes; Mrs. Risley was putting grades in the grade book so she said we had a free period today.

I talked to Jared about Kim. It seemed to make him happy, and a glazed look come over his face, and I played with Paul's hands learning their contours and relishing the warmth. I copied their notes as I watched Jared and Paul interact with each other. They were just like brothers.

Paul walked me to second period, but we didn't have that class together. It made me sad, that he had to go, but Paul caught my look. "It's going to be fine." He said softly.

"Paul… I know nothing about the Quileute language. I haven't studied it since I was a kid. I'm going to fail." I pouted.

"No, Pretty Girl, you won't. I'll help you. Plus, Kim has this class with you. You won't be alone. I promise I will be right here when the bell rings." He bent down to give me a kiss on the cheek and he whispered something soft in my ear. It was Quileute, of that I was certain, but I didn't know what it meant. He looked at me, and then he walked away.

I walked into the classroom, meeting the teacher, one of the elder's wives' I think. She seemed nice, but when she started teaching the class, I was instantly lost. She spoke in rapid, fluent Quileute and even though I tried my hardest to keep up, I don´t think I was doing a good job.

About twenty minutes into the class, something hit my foot. I looked down and saw a note on the ground. I looked around and saw Kim smiling at me with her big brown eyes. I picked up the note and unraveled it, there in a scrawling girl script was:

_Hey, I notice you looking a little lost. It's ok, this is like third year Quileute and it's pretty hard for a beginner. She's talking about the legend of the wolves today; she's mostly just been doing lectures and having us take notes, seeing if we understand what she's saying. For most of us, this is a blow off class. We all are fluent in Quileute, but I'll help you in any way that I can (:_

_Kim_

I smiled. Kim seemed really sweet and sincere, so making sure I wasn't caught I quickly scribbled a response:

_OhMaGee thank you so much. I used to know the language, but I haven't studied it in a while, and had no use for it in Dallas. I promise it won't take long for me to catch up._

We exchanged letters the rest of the period and when the teacher gave us free time the last fifteen minutes in class, Kim came over to my desk. She was nice, and went over all of the notes that she took with me. They were written in a mix of Quileute and English. "You can write notes in either language, but when I right everything just kind of comes out in whatever language it wants to come out in." We conversed the rest of the period and she told me that I could come over after school if I wanted to and she would go over the language in more detail with me.

I smiled and thanked her, and when the bell rang, we walked out of class together. Paul and Jared were waiting for us, right outside of the door. I watched as Kim went straight into Jared's arms, and he kissed her all over her face as she giggled. Then I saw Paul right in front of me, and he had all of my attention. I didn't know what to do though… we weren't like Kim and Jared who were obviously in love. We were just friends, weren't we? It felt like we were more, but I couldn't know for sure since we just barely knew each other. He sensed my apprehension and came forward, wrapping his leadened arms around me. I instantly relaxed in his grip. And we sat like that for a few seconds until he pulled away and took my hand, leading us to our next class.

English Lit had to be the most boring class on the planet since Shakespeare held no interest for me, so I wasn't too happy about going to the class. But if Paul could come with me, I would do anything. Even suffer listening to a teacher drone on and on about the tragedy that was Romeo and Juliet.

The teacher, Ms. Nadal, had put me on the opposite side of the classroom as Paul. In-between sneaking glances at him I tried to study the Quileute notes Kim had given me. All of my other classes would be easy compared to a language that I hadn't spoken since I was twelve.

Every time I glanced up to look at Paul, he was looking back at me, his eyes intense. It made me blush and I had to quickly look away. I took my hair down and shook it around me, hiding my face from him. He made me so nervous. I spent the rest of my time messing with my hair, and tuning in and out of the conversation. People kept looking at me curiously. I hadn't noticed them before since I had been focusing all of my attention on Paul.

I couldn't keep from sneaking occasional peeks at Paul though, and more often than not, he was looking my way too. I heard a sound coming from my right and when I looked over a boy was smiling at me.

He was cute… I guess. He looked taller than me, but nowhere near as tall as Paul or Jacob. I would say he wasn't even as tall as Seth. His hair grew a bit long, past his ears, and his eyes were a dark brown. He had a nice bone structure also.

I had noticed that ever since I met Paul, I compared every guy I met to him. It might have been shameful. but I couldn't help myself. Either, they didn't have Paul's eyes, or his hair. They weren't tall like Paul, didn't have his muscle. They didn't have his heart or his kindness… and if by some weird chance, I found someone I couldn't find any fault with then it would just be simple. They just weren't Paul.

This guy seemed charming, so I offered him a smile. Looking toward Ms. Nadal, I noticed that she was in her own little world seeming to be reading more to herself than to the class. There were people texting and passing notes all around the classroom. Paul was talking to some girl and a guy that was around him, but his attention never strayed away from me for long I don't think.

"You're the new girl Cassie, right? I'm Gabe." He smiled at me showing off his straight teeth.

Braces.

I nodded at him, smiling politely. "Yup, that'd be me." I told him, pulling my hair over my left shoulder and turning my attention to Gabe.

"Cassie huh? What's that short for?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Cassandra. My mother named me after her best friend... she died about three months before I was born." My mom always told me stories of Cassandra Davis, and I even had her picture on my nightstand. She would've been my Godmother.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gabe's demeanor fell slightly. But then he perked up again, and focused on something behind me for a second before meeting my eyes once again. "Hey, I saw you with Paul before school this morning… is there something going on between you two?"

That took me by surprise, and I didn't really know how to answer. I snuck a glance at Paul from under my lashes, and we locked eyes. I had a certain feeling that he knew what had just been said, as I saw a certain understanding in his stunning eyes. I grudgingly turned back to Gabe.

"Well, kind of. We're not dating or anything, but we're a little closer than friends I guess… I'm not really sure. Why?" I was uncertain as to what I should have said, but it was a little odd that he asked.

"Well I don't know. Paul isn't the sort of guy that someone like you should hang around, that's all." Gabe said, seeming a little uncomfortable.

This annoyed me, "What do you mean 'he isn't the sort of guy'?" I asked my voice slightly icy.

Gabe caught the tone of my voice, and seemed caught off guard. "Well he has a sort of reputation around here. He's sort of a short fuse. I just wanted you to know." He looked past me, and paled slightly. But I was too far gone to look and make sure Paul was behaving himself, knowing that he could probably hear us.

"Well thank you for your concern, but I can handle myself and I'm more than sure that Paul would never hurt me. And as for the 'he's not the sort of guy' for 'someone like me', I'm sorry Gabe, but you don't know anything about me so you can't make those kinds of statements." The bell rang at that moment and I gathered my things and walked out of the classroom aggravated beyond words.

I was walking around the halls now, having no idea where I was. And just when I was beginning to get really frustrated I felt two arms wrap around me from behind and I stiffened slightly… these weren't Paul's arms, although they were familiar.

"Hey Cass, calm down, it's just me." Jacob's voice was soothing. He dropped his arms and came around to the side of me.

"Sorry, I'm not in a good mood right now." I replied, letting out a deep sigh.

"What happened? I thought you talked to Paul this morning, isn't everything ok between you two?" Jacob's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Well yeah, we talked, but why do you think that just talking to him would make everything all better?" I challenged.

"Let's just say, I know Paul ok. And don't you need to get to class? Do you even know where your next class is?" Jacob asked, changing the subject fast even though it was true.

"No I don't know where my next class is, so if you could be so kind as to show me the way." I said sarcastically, tossing my hair behind my shoulders. I still couldn't believe the audacity of Gabe. Like I couldn't handle myself.

When I walked into the classroom, I immediately went to the teacher. Coach Blackwell seemed nice enough and let me choose my seat. Not seeing Paul, I took a seat in the back, and looked out of the second floor window. It had begun to rain and I watched the small droplets land on the window and slide down.

It took me by surprise when I felt someone sit down beside me, and when I looked over to see Paul I instantly smiled. I seriously couldn't help it, even though I was mad. "Sorry I didn't wait for you after class," I said not knowing what else to say. I was almost certain that he had heard the conversation between me and Gabe, but I don't know what he thought of it.

"I already told you," Paul said, holding my gaze, "You never have to apologize to me, about anything."

"But Paul," I didn't understand that. It's not like I was always right, but I guess it was like how I could never be mad at Paul…not really anyway.

Coach had started class then, so I couldn't say anymore. I did give him a look that said we would talk about this later though, and he smiled at me, taking my hand and kissing it once again holding his lips there longer than necessary, which made me blush.

All through class, I kept thinking about Paul, and having him next to me made me so jittery. I took the time to admire him through the thick fringe of my hair. I still couldn't believe how built he was, or how tall. I could barely contain the will to lean over and kiss him. I had never felt this strongly about anyone before, and this was all freaking me out. Coach Blackwell had given us equations for the class period, which was also our homework. We had already gone over this at my old school in Dallas, so it was pretty easy for me. I just lazed my way through it. Glancing over, I saw that Paul was doing the same, not really focusing on his work.

I felt a vibration in my back pocket, and checking to see if Coach Blackwell was watching, I silently took out my phone. It was a text message from Kiera.

_Hey C, what class do you have?_

I texted her back telling her that I was in geometry, and she replied asking about Paul. I quickly closed the text not looking to see if Paul had seen the text or not. I replaced my phone in my back pocket, but it kept vibrating. Kiera wouldn't stop until I gave her an answer. I tried to ignore it. After about five minutes I just turned my phone off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul try and fight off a smile. I scowled and continued to work on my math, completing all fifty equations.

I laid my head down on the desk that I shared with Paul, moving my thick hair away to the side. I looked out of the window, and a few minutes later, I felt Paul's hands stroking my hair methodically for a few minutes. He lured me to sleep with his soft caresses.

I woke up when the bell rang, not twenty minutes later. I combed my hair out of my eyes and gathered my things. Paul walked me to the lunchroom. It was big and bright with tables outside in the courtyard. I got in line and bought a burger and a salad. Paul got four hotdogs and about a pound of fries. He led me outside where I saw the other guys and Kim all sitting together, looking excluded from all of the other students. We walked over to them and sat down. Kim, who was sitting across from me, grinned.

"Finally, a girl in the group." She giggled and ate a few fries. We conversed about the Quileute homework that Mrs. Crow gave us. "You should really come over today. I really don't want to be alone." She made a face at Jared, who gave her an apologetic look.

I looked over at Paul. I don't know why I felt like I should check in with him first. I had wanted to spend some time with him today. "I have to work with Sam today." Paul told me, and when my expression fell, he cupped my face with his warm hands. "Tomorrow though sweetheart, I'm all yours." He smiled at me when I blushed and looked away.

I could feel everyone else's gaze on us though and turned to my food. I ate my salad and half of my burger. I watched the boys as they once again ate like famished wolves. I caught Kim's eye again. "Sure I'll come over today." I told her, and talked the rest of lunch laughing over the boy's antics. I offered Paul the rest of my burger, but he refused.

"You need to eat it, Cassie." He told me sternly.

"But I'm not hungry." I admitted, my voice was kind of whiny but I was full.

He glared at me with his intense eyes. I sighed and keeping my eyes on him the entire time, I took one more bite and passed the rest on to Seth, who gladly ate it without a second thought. The look Paul gave me was less than happy and I smiled slightly at him.

"Do you want me to say sorry?" I asked him batting my eyelashes. He gave me a long-suffering look and I couldn't suppress the urge to grin and lean over and kiss him on the cheek. When I pulled back the expression on his face made me laugh, and I got up to throw my food away.

Gabe cut me off as I was going back to the table. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, but I was just worried."

I looked around, but couldn't see Paul or any of the guys from where we were. "Ok…" I said giving him a questioning look. And what was I supposed to do with that piece of information? Tell him I forgive him and that everything would be ok? I was the kind of person to hold grudges.

"It's just, I like you… and I would like to get to know you more if I could… maybe I could take you to a movie this weekend?" Gabe looked so hopeful, but my heart already belonged to Paul. He could see the refusal in my eyes. "You said Paul was just a friend." He said his lips turning down in a slight frown.

"Well yeah, we are just friends, but I really like him. I'm sorry Gabe." I said, and I did actually kinds of feel sorry for him.

Gabe's expression grew dark. "Do you even know him? He's dangerous Cassie, him and the other's. They act like they're doing good for the Rez, but they aren't. Paul is just going to use you." His voice dropped slightly. "I'm the one that's good for you. I'll treat you like you should be treated." His expression scared me, but I was more annoyed by his putting Paul and the others down.

I knew Paul and the others could be dangerous, they looked like it. And that day when Leah came over, Paul had reacted scarily, his eyes turning feral. Even Jacob had said that Paul had anger problems. But since I had met him, everything he had done has drawn me in; he had given me no reason not to trust him. I also knew that if Paul saw Gabe corning me like this, he wouldn't by happy after seeing him react to Leah like that.

"Gabe I understand where you are coming from, but you can't change the way I feel about Paul… I'm sorry." I said hoping some change would come over him, but the look in his eyes made me change my mind fast.

"No! You can change how you feel about him. I already told you, he's just toying with you." His brown eyes turned sinister, but that could have been my imagination. Just when I was about to get desperate, the bell rang and I escaped from Gabe, running into Paul on my way out of the cafeteria. He looked confused and slightly worried. He caught me from running him over.

"Cassie! Where were you?" He saw the look on my face and then his face turned serious. "What's wrong, Cassie?" He caught my face in between his hands and made me look at him; I noticed his hands shaking lightly. I remembered the last time his hands started shaking.

"Paul I'm fine, I promise." I tried to calm him, reaching up on my toes and looking at him with a pleading eye. I placed my hands on his arms, feeling him calm under my touch. I thought back to what Gabe had said about Paul just using me. In reality, the thought had never crossed my mind. When Paul and I were together like this, it was impossible to think of anything but how connected I felt to him.

Paul was still looking at me in a very concerned matter so I put on a big smile, and tugged on his arm trying to move him. "Come on, I don't know where my next class is." I told him. He looped his fingers thorough mine and I couldn't help but flush.

My next class, Computer Apps, I didn't have with Paul or Kim… but I did see Jared and Gabe. My heart sank as I saw that the only available computer was next to Gabe. It was a small consolation seeing that Jared was sitting right behind Gabe. I gave Jared a small smile and took my seat after talking to the teacher Coach Collins who was also my gymnastics coach.

I snuck a peek over at Gabe, who was scowling at nothing in particular, and my stomach clenched uncertainly. Here we were doing a PowerPoint Presentation, but at Trinity High School, the school that I had come from, we were already on Access. I sighed and got to work, not looking forward to being in this class. I let my hair be a curtain between Gabe and me and spent most of the class period tense, not liking him beside me. It was made even worse that I wasn't able to be with Paul.

I sighed constantly.

I glared at the clock more often than not, thoroughly convinced that it was mocking me, making me suffer this hour-long period slowly, each tick of the second hand seemingly more agonizingly slower than the last. The way that each tick seemed to echo Paul's name…

_Tick_…Paul.

_Tick_…Paul.

_Tick_…Paul.

When the bell finally rang, I nearly jumped out of my seat and ran for the door. As it was, I just barely contained myself. I exchanged a few words with Jared as we walked to the door together. He commented on my stiff posture the entire class period and I wrote it off as stress. He gave me an odd look, but then caught Kim in the hallway and promptly forgot I existed. He was so in tuned with her, it was endearing.

I saw Paul waiting for me at the end of the hall. I smiled at him, relived. He seemed equally happy to see me too, which made me happier. We walked to our Advanced Biology class and took a seat beside each other, near the front of the room. The teacher Mrs. Tietjen didn't seem native Quileute as her skin was lighter than the rest of ours. She went over the class syllabus with me. The class seemed easy enough to me, so I settled into my seat and listened as Mrs. Tietjen lectured us on the molecular biology of a rafflesia flower. Well, I halfway paid attention. The rest of the time I concentrated on Paul's leg right beside mine underneath the table.

We did book work the last thirty minutes of class, and I tried my hardest to concentrate on my assignment. With Paul in more than half of my classes, how was I ever going to pass this year? That thought had me thinking about how I was going to spend an entire year with Paul before going off to college. I didn't know exactly what I wanted to be, although I wanted to help animals. Wild animals. Ever since I was young, I had loved all kinds of animals, they fascinated me and I wanted to learn how to heal them.

The class period was over faster than I thought it would be, and I walked to my last period of the day with Paul by my side. We parted at the entrance to the girl's locker room. "I'll wait for you here after gym, ok?" He said, making it a question and searching my eyes as if to make sure it was ok with me.

I grinned and nodded, giving him a hug before walking into the girl's locker room and getting dressed out. Without Paul to distract me, I noticed the stares more, as I put my hair in a bun and clipped my bangs out of my face, following the other gymnastics girls down to the gym. The coach introduced me to the team which consisted of twelve girls. The smallest team that I had ever been on.

Gymnastics had been my life since I was two years old. I loved to flip around, and from age eleven to fifteen, I had actually been homeschooled so I could do gymnastics more. I was currently a Junior Olympic gymnast and if I pushed myself harder I could possibly become an Olympic Gold Medalist. But I don't think I would like all of the publicity, so I just stayed at the level that I was at and hoped for the best. Maybe someday I could own my own gymnastics gym, and train other little girls to be Olympic champions.

I trained on beam today, my weakest event. with three other girls, Emily, Nancy and Samantha. They were all Level 7 or lower, not much competition for my Elite Level 10 status, but they were all nice to me, and we conversed. Sam was the first to bring up Paul, "I saw you and Paul today, are you two dating?" I quickly shook my head no, hopping up on a beam and did a few full turns before I was ambushed again.

"He's so cute. He gets angry a lot, but I think it just makes him look sexier." Emily said, stretching her long legs more. She was facing the ground, so she didn't see the grimace on my face. I didn't like other girls talking about how sexy Paul was. I quickly did two back walkovers so the other girls wouldn't see my face.

It went like that for most of the period. The girls kept asking me all of these things about Paul, the answer to most of them being no. It was then that I realized I didn't really know much about Paul. It took me by surprise. I felt like I knew everything about him, but in reality, I knew virtually nothing.

I was still thinking about that when I walked out of the girl's locker room later finding Paul exactly where he said he was going to be. I smiled and went over to meet him. He walked me to the front of the school where the other boys and Kim were all lounging around. Kim smiled when she saw me. "Hey, Cassie." She said from her spot beside Jared. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. "We can take my car." I said pulling the keys out of my purse.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." She said winking to me and turning back to Jared talking to him in a low voice. He leaned down and kissed her on the nose which made her blush and look away.

Paul walked me to my car and opened the door for me. I looked up at him, not happy about leaving him. He noticed and bent down to brush his scorching lips across my cheek. "I'll come over to see you later ok?" he said brushing my hair behind my ear. I nodded and leaned into his embrace, letting myself give into him for a few never-ending seconds. He was so warm. I held on to him tightly, not wanting to ever leave his embrace. He let me go and looked me deep in the eye before walking away. Kim came over and hopped into the car cooing over how beautiful it was.

I drove to Kim's house, which was on the other side of the school further away from my own, and parked in her empty driveway. She talked to me while we drove, mostly about the math homework, which I happily told her I could help her with. "Thank God," she said, getting out of my car, "I am so terrible at math." I laughed at the expression on her face. I could tell that we were going to end up being close friends.

She opened the door to her dark house, turning on lights as we made our way into the kitchen. "My parents work late Monday through Wednesday, and my little brother Harris usually spends time with his friends after school, so most of the time it's just me." She explained, throwing her stuff on the kitchen counter. Her house was small and comfortable looking, the kitchen a mix of soft reds and browns. We ate snacks of apples and peanut butter and Doritos before she started teaching me the Quileute homework that Mrs. Crow gave us.

Like I thought, I caught on quickly, mostly just needing someone to refresh my memory. Then I helped Kim with her math. "You and Jared look so cute together; I just wanted to let you know."

Kim laughed and then blushed. "Thank you." She said, looking down.

"You two look like you've been together for years… how long have you been together?" I asked.

"Three and a half months." Kim said easily, and I nearly gaped at her. They had been together for almost four months and they looked so in love already… I had had relationships that lasted almost a year, but I had never felt the way that Kim and Jared obviously felt.

"You and Paul seem to be getting really close. You don't know how much you've changed him." I had heard that so many times, but Kim seemed so sincere about it, her big dark eyes soft.

"He's really good to me." I admitted, feeling a huge pang of loneliness suspiciously close to my heart. Kim and I talked for a little longer, lounging in her yellow and white room. She was so sweet and seemed to love Jared with an undying passion.

Her little brother Harris came in just about the time it was getting dark. He was thirteen, with short dark brown hair. His eyes were more of a caramel color and his eyelashes seemed tipped with a lighter color. He was adorable. We heard him in the kitchen, and then he settled in the living room to watch TV.

Around six thirty, I noticed that it was getting a little dark and starting to rain, so I told Kim I had to go home. We embraced, and then I drove home turning on my headlights and windshield wipers. The rain had picked up and it was becoming really heavy. I came home and ate some spaghetti, then called my mom to tell her all about my day as I washed my few little dishes.

She wanted to know everything about my day, asking about any friends that I met and if the classes were hard. I told her I needed help in Quileute. "Oh yea, I forgot you stopped when you got older. I still remember most of it. You grandmother would have disowned me if I told her I forgot our language." She laughed and I suddenly missed my mother. I wasn't going to breakdown and start crying, but when I got off the phone with her I made sure that she knew that I loved her.

I had a missed call from Auntie, so I called her back, and was once again bombarded with questions about my day. I laughed and told her the same things that I had told my mother while I was finishing up the rest of my homework. When I got off the phone with her though, I turned on my music, playing Naturally by Selena Gomez. I turned it up really high while I danced around, changing into a small white tank top and black boy shorts, then going into the den for some sweet tea that I had bought and put in the cute mini fridge.

I was still dancing around and singing when I came back into the room. I turned in a circle and screamed, almost falling against the door in shock. I placed my hand on my chest, trying to calm my beating heart.

"Paul!" I squeaked in shock. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Paul had been sitting on my bed looking at me with a warm expression. But when I had screamed he shot up and rushed toward me at a speed that was way too fast for any normal person. He stood in front of me looking down at me with a troubled expression.

"Cassie? Its ok sweetheart, just breathe, it's ok… I'm right here." He pulled me to his chest and I fell into him gratefully, listening to his heartbeat and matching my breaths with his. "I'm so sorry Cassie." He whispered against my hair and I smiled, looking him in the eye.

"Never tell me that you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." I was fine; he had just given me a scare. But the look that he gave me when I said that nearly made my eyes water. No one had looked at me like that, not even my own mother. It was like I held a place in Paul's heart no one else could have.

I wanted to kiss him.

It would be so easy; all I would have to do was reach up on my toes and angle my head just right. I bit my bottom lip, wanting nothing more than to give in to temptation. It was too soon though; I would have to wait…

I realized that he was wet again, soaking wet. "Paul," I chastised him, letting go of him and going to get a towel to dry him off with. I didn't know why I insisted on drying him off myself other than the obvious reason of being close to him. He also let me, but he never took his eyes off of me the entire time. I couldn't meet his gaze for long. Once again, he was only wearing pants which were very tempting and I couldn't help but ask him, "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" I realized that that came out wrong and closed my eyes and groaned. I was about to start apologizing when I was cut off.

Paul was shaking, but he wasn't mad… that much I could tell and then I saw his face. He was trying to hold in laughter. That made me mad, "Don't laugh at me!" I shrieked, throwing the towel at him and trying to fight off a smile at his expression. I turned my back on him, "You are so frustrating." I tried, but I knew he wasn't buying it. I squeaked and tried to move out of the way when I felt Paul's fingers on my sides. I was so ticklish it wasn't even funny. I turned around and started attacking his sides. His laughter was so uplifting; I couldn't help but have this bubbly feeling inside of me.

Paul made everything feel so natural...

* * *

**Yeah, sure it was a Cliffie, but this chapter was hitting close to fifteen pages and it was going way past where I wanted it to be… Plus I'm going to need a little bit of encouragement if you want me and Winged and Dangerous (my amazing Beta) to get these chapters up faster. It's all up to you guys.**


	4. Protect

**_Author's Note_: Ok here is chapter four. Starting now, I think I will shoot for two (or three at most) chapters a week. My beta Winged and Dangerous (: can only edit on the weekends. So she's going to have her hands full editing during the weekend and I'll be typing up more chapters on weekdays. If you have any suggestions, send me a message and I will get back to you ASAP. Once again I strongly urge you to review. It would make me feel a lot better about this fic, if I knew I had supporters. Reviews=me and my big sister happy= more chapters faster. Just something to think about. So without anymore delay, I present Chapter Four ;D**

**_Beta's Note:_ Hey ya'll! It's Winged and Dangerous, this story's beta! In the above AU Cassie said that reviews made her big sister happy, well that's me too! Baby C here is my little sis (Not by blood). Anyway, I felt like taking some of Cas's spotlight here. You can go on and read the chapter now. I hope you enjoy it! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I ever claimed to own anything... but in case I did, I just want to clear thing up... I don't own anything but the plot and Cassie.**

**Dedication-_ Evelyn13_ for my third review ever. It's all yourss  
**

**Playlist: Losing Control- Timbaland**

**Nothing On You- B.o.B**

**Leave Out All the Rest- Lincoln Park**

**What Is Love- NeverShoutNever**

* * *

**Protect- To keep safe; to defend; to guard; to prevent harm from coming to**

* * *

After the tickling session between me and Paul, which he won, I noticed that I had only a tank top and shorts on. I had never been in front of a boy with so little on, except when I had on a swimsuit… or a leotard.

But that was so not the point.

I caught a look at myself in the full length mirror that was beside my closet, seeing my flushed, grinning face and my hair in all kinds of disarray. I didn't recognize myself; I hadn't ever seen myself so happy. I pulled on one of my dad's oversized shirts and then threw my hair up and out of my face, telling Paul to go in the den and get us some drink and snacks. "There's a bag a chips somewhere in the cabinet… I think," I called picking the towel up and throwing in my wastebasket. I sifted through my countless CDs until I found the one that I stole from my older brother called 'Before Your Time'. It was a collection of old songs that I used to listen too. I turned around and saw Paul, his arms filled with drinks and chips. I laughed and sat on the bed, waving him over. I leaned back against the pillows, opened a Sprite and took a handful of cheese puffs.

Paul sat opposite from me, opening a big bag of Lays. I looked at him, "So about your half nakedness." I said smiling.

"Well I think you have already noticed how hot I am. I run a little warmer than other people, so I don't get cold easily," he explained, before eating a huge handful of lays. I nodded. I did notice, and there was something off about his body temperature, but I trusted him to tell me the truth.

"What were you and the others doing earlier?" I asked, looking at the clock. It was about a quarter to nine.

Paul seemed to hesitate before answering, and he didn't quite look me in the eye. "Sam needed us to help him around the Rez," he said slowly, and I got the gist that he wasn't lying to me, but not telling the entire truth… he seemed to be really ashamed about it though, so I didn't say anything.

We all have our secrets right?

I asked him a few more questions, finding out that his favorite color had changed from gray to green, his birthday was December 9, and that he liked fall. Then he stopped and looked at me and asked, "Why are you so interested in me?" His eyes were sparkling.

"We don't know anything about each other… and I want to get to know you." I smiled shyly at him. Maybe he wasn't interested in me like that, and I was just making a complete idiot of myself.

Paul nodded and let me continue with my interrogation of him. He seemed to be thinking about something, his eyes taking on a faraway look. I thought he wasn't paying attention so I asked, "What do I mean to you?" And then I looked at him, waiting for his answer. I thought he would say something like tiger or 54 or some random answer.

"Everything," he said immediately, without even seeming to think about it. I was silent… I didn't know what to think of that, until he seemed to realize what I had asked of him and what he had replied. His eyes grew wide and he looked at me with an uncertain expression, as if he was afraid that I was going to do something rash… and I did.

I leaned forward slightly, my face mere inches from his and suddenly, my heart started pulsating in my ears and I worried that he could hear it. Paul closed the gap between us and suddenly...

His lips were on mine… they were painstakingly soft and yet at the same time, they were unyielding. He kissed me with this hidden aggression that I didn't know he possessed, but he was gentle with me at the same time. It was the first time anyone had ever kissed me like that, and it held so much meaning that I almost felt like crying. The kiss was so pure, and the way his lips worked around mine made me moan softly. I didn't know how long it had been, my guess was a few hours. But with Paul filling every inch of my senses, I didn't have the brainpower to think of anything else.

I felt my body move on its own accord, straddling Paul's waist, trying to gain leverage over him. His strong arms reached around me, one of them settling on my hip, the other managing to undo my hair from the clip I had it in. His hands ran softly through my hair as he made me submit to him with his kisses. I felt so unstable, my body seeming to have a mind of its own. My own hands threaded themselves in his hair, trying to bring him closer to me. I pushed against him until he was flat on his back and I was leaning over him, all the while never breaking our passionate kiss. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair to get it out of my face, and to breathe, before leaning down and kissing him again.

I kissed the corner of his mouth and then his jaw, kissing my way down to his throat. He groaned lowly and grabbed my hair tightly. Nowhere near tight even to cause me any pain, but it got my attention and I smiled against his throat, giddy that I would cause a reaction like that in him. "Cassie," he breathed, his voice husky, "You have to stop." He seemed on the verge, but I couldn't let up, moving back and giving him small pecks on his lips. He was like a drug to me. He groaned again, kissing me back eagerly with a fervor that I had never seen in anyone else before.

"Baby-girl...you have- to stop- please." Paul pleaded with me in between kisses, his hands gripping my hair and curling around my back.

I shook my head no, too far gone to do anything but kiss him some more. I knew I should stop, but I couldn't find the will. This could end up bad, I tried to tell myself, but I knew that nothing I ever did with Paul could ever be 'bad.'

Paul made a sound that sounded like a whine before kissing me brutally…taking my bottom lip between his and nipping gently. It shocked me, and I jolted back, gasping for air. I could tell my face was flushed and my hair was everywhere. The taste of Paul was still on my lips and let me just tell you…

It was PURE intoxication.

I looked up at Paul who was looking down at his hands in disbelief, like he couldn't believe what just happened. It freaked me out a little. "Paul," I said hesitantly, reaching out to him. He flinched slightly at my touch.

"I can never control myself around you," he said, his voice low with just a slight hint of huskiness to it.

Before he could say anything more, and ruin this, I leaned forward and kissed him again. At first it seemed like he wasn't going to kiss me back, but when our lips met, something changed. He kissed me back with such intensity I couldn't believe it. He pulled back though, sooner than I wanted him to. "You don't need to control yourself," I told him tenderly, leaning against his chest and taking comfort in his heartbeat that was beating just a little faster than it should have been.

We sat like that for a few minutes, his hands combing gently through my hair, working out any tangles and kinks and rocking me back and forth slowly. "Did you really mean that?" I asked, not knowing where the question came from.

"Hmmm?" Paul asked, seeming preoccupied, his chin resting lightly on my head.

"When I asked what I meant to you… did you mean that?" I was a little afraid of his answer, but I needed to know.

Paul leaned back and hooked his fingers under my chin, making me look at him. "I would never lie to you. I know we haven't known each other long," He smiled at me, "But it's like you said the night that we met. It doesn't make sense, Cassie, but... these feelings are real." I didn't know what to say, so I snuggled closer to Paul and listened to the rain.

I could almost hear the gears turning in his head. "What are you thinking about?" I asked drowsily. His heat, his scent, his essence was lulling me to sleep. I felt so utterly protected in his arms.

"I don't know how to ask you to go out with me this weekend," he murmured to himself.

I was confused, but humored at the same time. "Are you asking me out?" I asked giggling. I felt drunk even though I had never drank in my life.

I felt him sigh and shake his head slightly. "I guess so. I can never think straight when I'm around you. Will you go out with me?" Paul asked, leaning away from me so he could look me in the eyes. I groaned slightly, not happy with him for that, but I grinned when it registered what he was saying.

"Of course," I said smiling up at his deep brown eyes. The way his eyes lit up when I said that was so adorable.

"You promise?" He challenged me, smiling slightly.

"Promise." I smiled laying my head back on his chest. I fell asleep listening to the rhythm of Paul's heart.

* * *

After Cassie fell asleep I laid her as gently as possible on her bed, tucking her under the covers. I almost couldn't bear the thought of leaving her alone in this house, but I was going to patrol around here tonight so she would be ok. I kissed her on her forehead and went out of the door, loping into the forest. It was really dark, around ten thirty I was guessing. I took my pants off and tied them before phasing.

The sensation was like a sudden blast all around me, and I could feel myself changing, growing bigger, my sense getting sharper. It all happened faster than you could blink, and suddenly I was racing through the forest faster than any normal animal.

'_Yo Paul, you're not patrolling tonight.'_

I heard Seth's cheery voice in my head. I felt him a few miles south of me, patrolling the border with Leah, who was studiously ignoring me. From Seth's mind though, I saw that Sam was going to be taking over in a few hours.

'_I'm going to stick around and make sure Cassie's ok.'_

I answered back, and snarled when I heard Leah's internal laughter. Seth's Pot o' Happy was almost overflowing. He really liked Cassie, and thought only cheerful thoughts of my imprint. Leah though, thought it was the funniest thing in the world, but after the other day when she hurt Cassie, now Jake and I weren't speaking to her and Sam was making her patrol every night for as long as Cassie's arm stayed bruise.

It didn't seem to be hurting her at all, but it still made me mad that I had let her get hurt at all. Seeing my train of thought, I heard Leah growl at me in her mind. I tried to tune them out of my head and focused on Cassie.

The night of the bonfire I was not in a good mood, but then again I never was. The pack insisted on cliff diving that night, so we were all up on the cliff when Seth started yelling about some girl that had arrived. The new girl on the Rez. One of the Carlyles. I wasn't paying much attention, but I did hear her coming up the cliff, and Embry pushing Seth off the cliff. I scowled down at them, annoyed that the only way off this damn cliff was either jumping or going back down the cliff, and I was about to jump when I heard her. My first thought was that she had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. Melodious with the slightest sultry undertone to it. I was about to tell her to hold her own hand, but then I saw her…

Her eyes were absolutely the most vivid green I had ever seen. They were deep and pure, and framed by lashes that shamed Leah's. Her eyes conflicted with the skin that marked her as a Quileute, but it was very exotic, drawing me in. It was like a shock went through me as our eyes met and then I knew.

She was my imprint.

I didn't know how to feel about that. I was in love with her, but I couldn't let her know that yet. I couldn't let her know that she was my everything, she was all that I lived for now.

It seemed impossible, but it was like my entire being changed in that one instant. Every thought was tied to her, everything I did was for her, everything I knew… was her. She had a beautiful form, about a foot and a half shorter than me, maybe more, with dark silky hair up in a ponytail and curled slightly. She had full lips that were soft and very enticing, and looked like she could be a model.

And then she spoke again, telling me that she wanted me to hold her hand again, and then she actually reached over and grabbed my hand. I had been inching closer to her, unable to stay away. Her hand was so soft and small, like her.

She made me promise not to let her go, which to me was stupid. I wouldn't ever hurt her. She told me her name, Cassie, simple yet beautiful and I couldn't think of her being called by anything else.

After we jumped, I kept a tight grip on her hand, and when she tugged on it, I brought us to the surface as fast as I could. She seemed shocked, and I could tell she was really cold. I cursed myself for forgetting that the water would be cooler tonight, and I swam her to the side as fast as I could.

She assured me that she was fine, but to make sure I picked her up and carried her over to the bonfire. She was weightless and it felt like heaven to hold her in my arms. She made me put her down when we reached the others which I didn't like, but she had grabbed my hand, reassuring me. Seth came over and seemed to know what had happened almost instantly. Finding your soul mate wasn't an everyday experience. Seth's eyes got wide and I tried to shut him up with my own.

I noticed Cassie looking a little confused, and then her eyes got wide, and I followed her gaze over to Jacob. Then the next thing I knew, she had ran over to tackle him, her wet hair flying behind her. She was giggling and talking to him excitedly. It made me happy to see her smiling, but I didn't necessarily like to see her with other boys. But whatever she wanted was fine with me. The other members of the pack were gathering around Seth and I, snickering at me.

"Look here guys, seems like Paul's finally found himself on a leash… about time." Embry said, punching me in the shoulder. I resisted the urge to snarl at him, keeping my gaze on Cassie, watching her face fall slightly. Then Jacob said something and turned his gaze to me, his eyes narrowing slightly. A clear warning. He didn't want me to hurt her which was also stupid.

I would never allow harm to come to her.

Sam had come over, giving me a stern look. He knew of my temper, and he didn't want me to make the same mistakes he did. I nodded, telling him I was going to be careful with her. The look in his eyes told me that we were going to talk more about this later. "Tonight Paul, Jacob and I are going to patrol." He said, and Seth and Embry smiled and exchanged high-fives happy with not having to patrol tonight.

They were coming over here now, so we all shut up. I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of Cassie, and she held my gaze introducing herself to the rest of the pack. The boys were talking to her, and Seth didn't leave her for long, so Sam pulled me over to the side. But before he could say anything I told him, "I love her, Sam." I knew that in my heart.

Sam shook his head, "I love Emily with all of my heart Paul, and you know that. But you also know what happens when we get angry. I just want you to be careful. And you know you can't tell her anything, not yet." Sam was serious, and I nodded. He never meant to hurt Emily, but when our anger got the best of us… there was no turning back.

I saw Cassie sitting by herself, staring into the flames, deep in thought, and I went to sit and talk to her. I could listen to her voice forever. Then the Elders called us to attention. I tried to listen, but then I saw Cassie nodding off and pulled her closer, not wanting her to be cold. She snuggled into, enveloping me in her perfect scent.

It drove me wild, but at the same time it calmed me down. Her scent wasn't something that could be described as strawberries or the ocean. It was completely, unique and all her own. Sweet like honey, but at the same time clean like the springtime air with, a floral and fruity overlay. That was as close as I could get to describing her scent… it was fresh. I was sure that I could pick her out of a crowd of a million people; I was so in tune with her. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping.

When the bonfire was over, I didn't want to wake her so I picked her up and was about to take her to Elaina's when Jacob came into my line of vision. "I can take her home, Paul." He said, looking at me, daring me to tell him to no… which was exactly what I did.

"She's fine, I got her," I told him impatiently. It was cold out here, and I wanted to get her home as soon as I could. Jacob was about to say something, but I cut him off. "Jacob, please just let me take Cassie home. Don't fight me on this, because I really don't want to get mad tonight." I said, moving pass him and loping into the forest at a speed even an Olympic runner couldn't have matched. I was careful not to wake Cassie though.

When we were about five minutes from her house, I felt her waking slightly. She was still more than half-asleep though, she I don't think she realized what she was actually saying. I knew she was my imprint, because she felt the connection to, she just didn't know what it meant like I did. When I tucked her in that night, I promised that I would see her tomorrow. It wasn't like I could ever go a day without seeing my reason for living anyway. It didn't seem possible.

I couldn't resist leaning down to kiss her on the cheek though, and could barely stand to leave her.

I phased, finding Sam and Jacob already patrolling the east and west borders, so I went to help Sam. I felt them rummaging around my thoughts seeing what Cassie had said to me when I had put her down to bed.

'_Paul, you still have to be careful with her; don't let her know anything until we are perfectly sure that she'll be able to handle it.'_

Sam's voice was weighted down with his Alpha tone, which I hated. It annoyed me to no end knowing that someone had near complete control over me. But it wasn't like I could do anything about that. And then Jacob had to add in his two cents worth.

'_If you hurt her Paul, I swear to God, I'll kill you.'_

He was serious, even though I knew I wouldn't actually kill me. Ignoring him I had rummaged through any and all thoughts he had of my Cassie. And for the rest of that night I patrolled around her house unable of think of anything but keeping Cassie safe.

We didn't finish until late that night, and then Jared and Embry came and took over. Sam was eager to get home to Emily and Jacob was tired from patrolling last night, so they both went home as soon as the others came. I wanted to stay a little longer to make sure that Cassie was going to be ok in her first night sleeping in a new place. I stayed nearly all night despite Embry reassuring me that he would watch her for me. And at the crack of dawn I finally phased back and went to Emily's to shower and get something to eat. I would tell my mom that I stayed with Jared. Seth was sprawled on the couch knocked out; taking advantage of having a full night of sleep, and Emily was up and cooking when I walked in.

"Hey Paul, I'm making pancakes so go get washed up. They should be ready by the time you're done," Emily said kindly, and went back to cooking. I trudged down the hall and took one of the fastest showers of my life. As soon as I was done here, I could go and see Cassie.

Sam was sure to be asleep for a while and Seth would be up in a few minutes, smelling the incredible food that Emily cooked. I came out of the shower and went into the kitchen, seeing Seth eating most of the food, and Emily scolding him to slow down. I came in and grabbed about a dozen pancakes and eggs. I tried to eat fast, but Emily tried to make me slow down.

"But I have to go see Cassie," I told Emily, shoveling more food down my throat.

"She's really nice," Seth said, downing a glass of orange juice. Emily smiled, making some bacon.

"She does seem really sweet. I'll send her some food later," She said smiling. I thanked Emily and then was out the door. Elaina's house was just through the woods, about two miles away. I ran and it only took a little over five minutes. It was raining though, and I was soaked by the time I got there.

I reached the house, and knew the Elaina wasn't in there. I guessed she was working, but I didn't know for sure. When I came upon the house, I was in front of Cassie's room. Her windows and screen door were open and she was standing in front of her desk, talking to her friends. She twirled in a circle and giggled while they rated her outfit. Personally I thought she was beautiful in her sundress and leggings, her hair pulled back tightly, showing off her gorgeous face.

I stood outside her door for a minute, not knowing exactly what to do… and then I heard her talking about last night, and what she thought of me. My eyes widened, surprised that she thought so highly of me when we didn't even know each other. It was weird, not heard of even with imprinting. I didn't know that I was standing in her room behind her until I saw her friends looking at me, their mouths wide open. They weren't really paying attention to her anymore, but I was.

When she finally turned around and saw me, I saw all of the color drain out of her face… she was mortified and I tried to lie and say that I hadn't nearly just heard her profess her love for me… at least I think that was where her little speech was going. I still could hardy think straight, between her red face and her pretty sundress she had on making, her look very innocent.

She didn't believe me though and tried to apologize, but I told her that she never needed to apologize for anything. And she didn't. There was nothing she could ever do to make me mad, nothing at all. She had a glazed look in her eyes, like she couldn't believe what I was saying and then told me that we could just put it behind us. We both noticed that I was sopping wet after that and she squeaked and went to get a towel.

She insisted on drying me off, moving the towel slowly across my skin. It was hard to stop myself from leaning down and kissing her perfect lips. Her hands on my chest made my breathing hitch. It brought me back to the notion that we didn't know each other. When she moved and touched my side I couldn't help but laughing a little bit; I was really ticklish. She smiled and my heart melted.

I stayed still as she dried my face, and then touched my eyes softly. She told me to go and sleep on her bed and I was so sleepy, I couldn't resist. I told her to wake me though, before she went out of the house. La Push was safe, but I still didn't want her to go anywhere without me. We had heard about a few killings in Seattle and Sam said we couldn't be too careful. The Cullens had left a few months ago, but there had been vampires running back and forth through Forks, so we were still on constant watch.

I lay down on her bed, already sprayed lightly with her heavenly scent, and was asleep in seconds. I dreamt of her seeing me as a wolf and accepting me. I saw myself protecting her from anything that would ever try to harm her. I saw us getting married, our wedding night and her having our kids. I heard angry voices… and then I smelt blood.

Cassie's blood.

I woke instantly, already in a rage, and very close to phasing. I was at the front door in about two seconds and saw Leah clutching Cassie's arm and Cassie glaring at her through pained eyes. I snarled and almost threw Leah out the door. Hearing the whimper of pain coming from Cassie, I was by her side instantly, surveying the damage, all the while cursing myself for letting this happen to her. The blood and the bruise that I saw had me shaking violently. I could hear Leah telling me that I was a danger to Cassie, and I don't know what I said to her, but it wasn't nice.

Then Cassie's hands were on my face, and she was trying to calm me. She was too close. I told her to get away, but she wouldn't listen to me. She told me only to listen to her, and I did. I listened to her breathing, and her heart. It helped more than anything else.

She told me to calm down, and to do it for her. I would do anything for her. Once I was completely calm, I rested my forehead against hers, telling her that she couldn't be around me when I was like that.

This was the first time that I was ashamed of being a wolf. I couldn't control myself, and I didn't want Cassie to turn out like Emily. I couldn't let that happen. I took her into the bathroom and cleaned the bruise.

The sight of it almost made me lose it again, and then I saw her stunning eyes, so trusting and I calmed myself down… for her.

While I was rubbing Neosporin on her arm I thought about what had happened. Not even a day ago I had vowed that I would never let her get hurt, and now I was cleaning her wounds. There were no words to explain how much I hated myself right then. Myself and Leah.

There was only one thing I could tell her, and she saw it in my eyes. She pleaded with me, telling me that it wasn't that big of a deal, but it was to me. She asked me what this was, between me and her.

It was love, love in its truest form.

But she couldn't know that yet, and every second more that I was with her, just made it harder for me to do what I had to do. To keep her safe. I kissed her injured arm, and then I was gone. I left the house and phased as soon as I was outside, unable to take the pain of what I just did to my Cassie.

I howled my pain to the world, and not two minutes later Jacob and Jared were in my head, riffling through what had just transpired. Jacob was pissed at Leah, snarling and tearing up grass. I ignored them and ran. Jared saw what I was doing and tried to stop me.

'_Paul you can't just run away.' _

He was trying to catch up to me, but I was already in Forks and they were at Emily's. Jacob and Jared were both trying to urge me to come back, and then Jared phased back going back into the house to wake Sam and see if he could knock some sense into me. I phased back to human, not wanting to let Sam get the chance to force me to come back. I couldn't go back there. Not right now, when the image of Cassie's glassy eyes looking back at me was still fresh in my mind.

I heard the howls of my brothers as they tracked me, and I knew I had to go back sooner or later. I slid down the trunk of a tree, holding my head in my hands, not knowing what to do. I didn't know how long I sat there, but I heard Leah long before she came into my line of vision. I phased instantly, faster than I would have ever thought possible, and had her pinned in less than ten seconds, her snarling incoherently the entire time.

'_You hurt her! You put your hands on my Imprint!'_

I couldn't keep the rage out of my voice. I lunged for her throat, meaning to rip something good out of her, but I heard Sam's voice.

'_Paul, stop!'_

It was the voice of my Alpha, and I had no choice but to stop. I leaned back, my lips pulled back, a thunder-like snarl escaping from my mouth. Sam leapt into the clearing between Leah and me, breaking us apart. Jacob and Jared were flanking me, Seth and Embry taking up positions with Leah, making sure neither one of us would make a move at each other, with Quil circling about half a mile out, keeping an eye out for anyone or thing.

'_Leah, what the hell were you thinking? You could have seriously hurt Cassandra.'_

Sam was snarling at her, his black eyes glaring murderously. We took imprinting very seriously and Leah had crossed a very dangerous line.

'_I barely touched her; the little girl should keep her mouth shut.'_

Leah's lips were pulled back, her small lithe frame tense. I lunged at her again, but Jake and Jared were quick and grabbed me before I could rip Leah's throat out.

'_Don't you ever talk about her like that!' _

I was seeing red, and was fighting against the holds on my neck. Jared was the only one really making an effort to hold me back. Jake seemed just about as pissed as I was, but he was doing a better job of controlling himself than I was.

'_Leah, don't talk about Cassie that way.'_

Sam was the only calm headed wolf in the pack at this moment, and I tried to draw strength from him. He was trying to figure out the best course of action for this. None of us had ever touched another's imprint before. The first reason being that we never ever laid a hand on a woman. But obviously this rule didn't apply to Leah, even though it should have.

The next reason being that we knew the consequences of laying a hand on someone else's imprint. It was unheard of. Sam didn't know what to do. Leah seemed pissed off, no remorse what so ever in her thoughts.

'_Why the hell would you lay a hand on her Leah?'_

Embry didn't like the thought of a girl being hurt by one of us… none of us did. We were here to protect, not to harm.

Leah didn't answer, but she did sit down and start cleaning herself, trying to ignore all of us. I saw Sam pull the image of Cassie's arm from my thoughts and even he couldn't quite suppress the growl building in his throat. He was thinking as if it were Emily who got hurt.

'_Leah, you are going to patrol every night until Cassie heals completely. From dusk till' dawn, starting tonight, so you better go get some sleep.' _

Sam's voice was grim, and then he turned to me,

'_As for you Paul, I want you to patrol with Leah tonight… take the late shift, and if you so much as touch each other, you're both patrolling for two months straight… and no running away, you have school on Monday.'_

With that he turned around and bounced back, his thoughts on Emily and getting some more sleep. He had a meeting with the elders later. Jared nudged me and with one last glare at Leah I turned around and followed him back to La Push.

'_Calm down and sleep on it. You should go and see her.'_

Jared told me, and with a soft nudge to my shoulder he bounded off, looking forward to spending a relaxing day with Kim before he had to patrol with Leah in the first shift. I phased back and went to sit on the cliff.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her long sleek hair. The vivid green of her eyes. The soft curve of her skin.

The need to go back to her and comfort her, kiss all of her tears away was so strong. Staggering almost. But I couldn't give into the urge. Even if it meant dying. One look at her and I would crumble. I knew I would. I could take on a leech…

Easy.

But I could never ever be a match for that woman. I sat watching the waves until the sun was going down. I felt numb. Nothing but Cassie mattered to me, and I had to keep her safe. I decided to check in at my house, passing the time before my shift with Leah.

Even thinking her name had my blood boiling and I could just barely contain myself. But I had to learn how to. For Cassie. I loped my way home, which was just a few streets over from Emily's house. I walked in, and was met with my mom and sister on the couch folding clothes.

"Look who finally came back," my baby sister Riley said, looking at me with hazel eyes.

My mom looked up from the television set and smiled at me, her eyes warming slightly. Today was one of her better days it seemed like, and I tried to smile at her. She didn't bother commenting on how I had been out about a day and a half without checking in. It was normal now. She cared, but she didn't know what to do.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and ruffled my sister's wispy dark hair which earned me a scowl. Then I retreated to my room, and went to sleep.

I was grateful when I heard the howl, signaling my time for patrol. I had just had the worst sleep of my life. I had tossed and turned so much, I hardly got any sleep at all. I jumped out of the two-story window and phased, taking the south side of our territory.

'_Be tactful Paul, just get through tonight.'_

Jared's words lingered in my head until I felt him phase back, heading for his house. I could feel the furiousness rolling off of Leah in waves. She was so bitter… and cold…

'_I can hear you, you idiot.'_

Leah's voice was no more than a sneer, full of scorn. What I wanted more than anything was to rip into her. This was the first time I had ever had even a thought of truly harming a woman. I tried to ignore her, occupying myself with Cassie. I was close enough to her house that I could hear her… she was sleeping. But she was sleeping like me. Uneasily, like she was troubled.

I kept close to her house, patrolling on her side of La Push, pushing Leah to patrol on the opposite side of town. We communicated what we saw to each other, so we covered the entire territory, but other than that, we didn't speak. We spent the remainder of the night in silence; the only sounds were the beat of our paws against the earth and the sounds of breath stirring the air.

By the time dawn broke, we were exhausted, having run ourselves hard to get rid of the tension and anger between us. It was hard to keep silent when you were in a pack like ours. There were no secrets between us, I could still hear all of her thoughts and she could hear mine. She wasn't sorry I knew that, and even if she was, she knew that I wasn't going to forgive her.

We had an understanding.

As soon as daylight hit, we ran back to Emily's to give Sam our report, again not talking to each other. It was like that, even if we weren't speaking to each other our minds were linked, and we still had the same thought processes.

We phased back as we came upon the house, Leah not happy at all with being in the house of the man she loved and her ex-best friend and cousin. We all knew it made her feel uncomfortable. But at this point in time I really didn't care. It made me uncomfortable being away from Cassie for this amount of time.

After we talked to Sam I went home, dropping off into another uncomfortable sleep. My dreams were filled with Cassie, her marrying another guy, having his children and I was watching from afar… it wasn't fun to watch. It would have been alright if she were happy, but even in my dream, she wasn't, and it disturbed me.

I slept nearly all day and when I woke I stayed around the house, not wanting to see any of the pack. I helped my mother as much as I could around the house and then late that night, I went over to Emily's. Jacob, Jared and Emily were the only ones there. Sam, Quil and Leah were patrolling, Seth was at his house, and Jacob was going to relieve Sam in a few hours. Emily was sleeping, but she allowed us to come in at any and all hours of the night.

Jacob told me that he had spent today with Cassie, which I was happy about. She seemed to be comfortable with him and I didn't want her to be alone.

"She didn't look good Paul… you should talk to her." But even before he was finished, I was already shaking my head. Even hearing that melodious voice would break me. I ran out and phased, needing a good run to let out all of the emotions that were threatening to drown me out.

Being away from Cassie made me feel like there was a hole in my chest. A physical pain getting bigger and bigger every second that I was away from her. It felt so numb, it was killing me. I knew I couldn't live without her. And I wasn't strong enough to be able to watch her from afar.

I ran all night, ignoring the rest of the pack. When Sam was done, he ran silently beside me for about half an hour, his mind filled with understanding thoughts even though he didn't try to communicate with me directly for which I was grateful. Then he turned and changed course, heading for Emily's.

I followed him feeling worn out. I pushed Jared off the couch and he barely mumbled before sprawling out on the bear rug on the floor. I threw myself on the couch, but found out that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't fall asleep.

It could have had something to do with Jared's snoring, which sounded like an elephant being raped.

I kicked him a few times in the side, but all he did was roll over and growl, throwing his arm around his eyes. I lay on my back, looking at the ceiling, not being able to take my mind off of Cassie. I desperately wanted to go over to her house and beg for her forgiveness. The need was so strong that I almost got up. I took a deep breath though, and tried to calm myself.

I couldn't go over there. I had to learn how to control myself. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to think of how I could avoid Cassie tomorrow at school tomorrow. I broke in and out of sleep, never fully succumbing to it. When I did sleep it was broken by nightmares. Gruesome ones of me not being able to protect Cassie. Her face ending up like Emily's, or her with the eyes of a bloodsucker…

I was going crazy.

* * *

**Ok, there is my first Paul POV… how do you guys like it? I need feedback (: I should have the next chapter up in a few days at most. One of my biggest pet peeves is people who update like every five years or so. I'll try not to make you guys wait that long. I don't know if you guys listen to the playlist or not, but if you do c could you give me feedback on that too? And some suggestions if you don't mind.**

REVIEW PLEASE :D


	5. Secret

**_Author's Note:_ I'm really mad right now. Pissed off is a better word. I completely deleted this chapter and had to reload it... I didn't save the author note or playlist on Word and... UGHHH. But whatever. I'll just have to start from here. Now this chapter is all Paul POV, and so I really want to hear your thoughts on it. Which brings me to my next point, and the biggest one... you guys ready for this? This fic is getting minimal reviews! Seriously? Come on people. I'm not trying to sound greedy or anything, but is it freaking killing you to give me just a little feedback? It better be! 'Cause there's no other reason for this mutiny (I don't know what that word means and I don't feel like looking it up, but it sounds cool). Please try and make an effort to review. PLEASE... ok I'll get off my soapbox now. (:**

**_Beta's Note:_ Hey guys! So my sister's in a bad mood right now, but I'm not! The fact that we're not getting a lot of reviews is a little depressing though. We work really hard to make these chapters for you guys and you don't even say anything. Just a little smiley face in a review to tell us we did a good job would be fine. That's all I'm asking for. And if you could do more, then great! But please! Just do something before my sister breaks something coming down from her soapbox next time. : ) Now go ahead and read the chapter! I hope you like it! : )**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of this, and if I did, you guys would be paying me to read this. (:**

**Dedication- _NewTwilightEclipse. _Thanks for the supportt_  
_**

**Playlist:**

**Right Now- Akon**

**Break Your Heart- Taio Cruz**

**Free Falling- The Dream**

**Pretty Girl- Jarvis**

**That Girl- Frankie J**

**Feeling Like A Big Dog- Akon**

**

* * *

****Secret- Beyond ordinary understanding; mysterious**

**

* * *

**

I woke up to Seth punching me in my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. "Wake up, we have to go school."

I snarled half-heartedly at him and groggily opened my eyes. I was still really tired. After tossing and turning for about an hour, I finally got up and drugged myself on Nyquil. I felt the medicine working on me, but I still couldn't fall asleep. It was like my body knew it was supposed to feel tired, but my heart, soul and mind just couldn't succumb to sleep.

I shielded my eyes from the bright light filtering in from outside and sat up, running my fingers through my hair taking in the smell of bacon. Embry came over and knocked my arm. "Emily made French toast." He said, grinning and following Quil to the kitchen. Jacob was sleep on the ground in front of me snoring. He must have gotten in only a few hours ago. I ate with the boys and then ran home to take a shower and put some actual clothes on for school.

My mother was cleaning up around the house, and Riley was in her room blaring Justin Bieber. After kissing mom on the cheek, I went up to my room, took a shower and threw on a pair of cutoffs and a t-shirt. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and I went to answer it.

"Hey Paul." It was Riley's friend Tally coming to pick her up. She had light dark brown hair and deep caramel eyes that looked up at me with a flirtatious light. She had this weird obsession with me…

But she was thirteen.

"Hey." I said, stepping aside so she could get in. She smiled at me and ran to Riley's room, shutting the door behind her. I told my mom I was leaving for school and she smiled at me.

"Take care. And please check in more Paul." She asked me, looking at me with the deep dark eyes that I inherited from her. I smiled and hugged her, promising to come by more often. I ran to school, meeting up with the others on the way. Jacob was looking at me intently, and I knew he wanted me to fix things with Cassie. I ignored him and kept walking.

We got to school about twenty-five minutes early, and hanging out in the courtyard. Usually I would be laughing and joking around with them, but I didn't really feel like it today.

I tried not to look for Cassie, so I went outside by the side of the school blocking everything out, breathing as little as possible. I was doing good to until I sensed someone getting a little too close to me. I reached out and grabbed their hand without looking, and then I heard a little gasp, and instantly released it.

I would always know the sound of her voice, even if it were a sigh. I opened my eyes and could barely keep from falling to my knees. But I couldn't be around her right now… but I seeing her right now, I didn't know what I had been thinking. I needed her. "Cassie."

She made a little sound of surprise and then before I could even blink, she had thrown herself to me, wrapping her arms around me and burying her face in my neck. I was instantly filled with her staggering scent. I wrapped her in my arms, soothing her but at the same time trying to explain that I was a danger to her, hoping to knock some sense into her.

She got mad at me and eventually pushed herself out of my arms which I instantly missed. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was when she was angry. Her green eyes lit up and her cheeks took on a red flushed tint, her fists balled up, biting her lip seductively.

It was like she was some kind of nymph.

Then I made one of the biggest mistake of my life. She asked me what I was doing, and I told her I wanted to kiss her. Automatically, without even thinking. It caught me completely by surprise, and the look on her face was priceless. She didn't know what to say, so she muttered something about having to go to class, her eyes not meeting mine while I fought off a smile. She acted so innocent sometimes.

I grabbed her hand lightly in mine, not wanting to let her go even for a second. She showed me her schedule and I couldn't help grinning. We had most of our classes together; God must be looking out for me. I walked her to first period and she talked with Jared, mostly about Kim, which got him out of that gloomy Kim-less state that he was in when she wasn't near. Not that I could blame him, the pull of your imprint was strong. So she talked to him all period while holding my hand, playing with it absently.

I hated to leave her for second period but I knew Kim would be there with her. I had computer apps but I kept a close eye on her, reading her heartbeat. It was easy. Like I said I could have picked her out of a crowd of millions. She seemed to be doing fine though; her heart beating regularly, her pulse calm. After the bell rang I nearly ran to her class so that I could take her to English. She seemed happy to see me, yet apprehensive at the same time.

She didn't know how to judge our relationship just yet and I didn't blame her. Falling randomly in love with someone you don't even know is probably very confusing. I walked over to her, and wrapped her in my arms, reassuring her. I wasn't going to pressure her into any kind of relationship she didn't want. But I did want her to know that I would always be there for her.

In third period, I sat on the other side of the classroom as Cassie, and I am much as I tried to concentrate, I couldn't. I could barely keep my eyes off her, she took her hair down and shook it around her so that I couldn't really see her face clearly, but I could hear her heart beating irregularly.

One of the guys in the class, Dean, asked me about the homework that we had a few days ago and his girlfriend Haley jumped in. When I looked back at Cassie, I saw that she was talking to Gabe who I vaguely remembered was Tally's brother. He was looking at Cassie with this look in his eyes that made me want to snarl.

Cassie seemed to be ok though, and I realized that they were talking about her name. She had never told me about it, and it killed me that I wasn't over there with her. And then I heard Gabe say my name and I listened intently. He was asking her about the two of us. She looked conflicted and I knew how she felt.

She knew that we were connected somehow, but she didn't know how, and she couldn't explain it in words. She looked at me and somehow I think that she knew I could hear them. I nodded slightly and she turned back to Gabe, and told him that we weren't dating but were closer than friends. It was true, I guess although we were even closer than lovers. We were soulmates. She was my perfect other half.

Then I heard Gabe tell Cassie, that I wasn't good enough for her, which was entirely true, but hearing it come from his mouth, and it angered me. I saw him look in my direction and pale slightly. I probably looked dangerous to him right then, and I couldn't blame him. He just pissed off a werewolf.

Cassie was upset to, which made me even angrier. She told him point blank basically that whatever she did was none of his concern, and then the bell rang and she shot out of the classroom faster than I could catch up to her. I saw Gabe glaring at me and I was about to start heading toward him when Quil and Jacob cut me off seeing the annoyed look in my eyes.

"Where's Cassie?" Jacob asked warily. I told him that she left before I could get a hold of her. "I'll go find her, make sure she finds her class." He said before leaving.

Quil stayed with me, making sure I was going to go chew off Gabe's head. When I started to move in the direction that Gabe had went, Quil caught me by my shoulders and pulled me back.

"Think, Paul. You want to be good for Cassie? You can't go beating up everyone who pisses her off." Quil said and I rolled my eyes. I loved how he was acting like he wouldn't do the same thing for Claire.

"Whatever man." I said and walked to class, hating the way I let Cassie leave like that. When I entered the room I saw Cassie sitting by herself looking out of the window. I went and sat by her, causing her to blink in surprise before smiling brightly. She seemed in a better mood than when she left third period. She tried to apologize to me about leaving so early, but I told her to stop.

I didn't like it when she apologized to me. It just felt weird… wrong somehow. She gave me this look that clearly told me that she was annoyed. I kissed her hand, enjoying the smell of her, and then tried to concentrate.

Class started and we were given equations to work on. I couldn't really concentrate with Cassie sitting next to me, and then I heard her phone vibrate. I didn't see the first one, but I saw the next one, saying something about me. I saw Cassie's cheeks flush and couldn't help but smile. She eventually turned off her phone.

When she was done, she laid her head on the desk her hair splaying out in every which way. There was no possible way I could've resisted a chance like that. I ran my fingers through the length of her hair. It was soft and long like moon-spun coal. She went to sleep, and I let her. She probably hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. I grimaced, and tried to chase the thought away. People were finishing up and laying their head down or talking quietly. There were a number of people looking at me and Cassie, but I glared at them and they looked away quickly.

I had a bad reputation around here. I blow up easily, and the boys here always like to think they can best me and the rest of our pack. The others tend to try and ignore it, but I usually can't control my temper. Not that I go around beating any and everyone. More often than not, one of the others prevented anything from happening, but once in a while someone did get punched. So people tended to leave me alone.

When the bell rang, Cassie woke and shook her hair out, grabbing her things. She grabbed my hand loosely in hers, and we proceed toward the cafeteria. After getting our food I led her to our table and we sat down. She immediately started conversing with Kim, going on about the Quileute homework Mrs. Crow gave them. I had her next period, and I wasn't looking forward to it. It was another class I didn't have with Cassie.

I heard Kim invite Cassie over and she looked over at me with a questioning gaze. I wanted nothing more than to be with Cassie after school today, but Jared and I had to patrol this afternoon. Leah and Quil would relive us tonight. When I told her that I wouldn't be able to come see her after school, the expression on her face was so broken. I knew I wouldn't be able to go that long without seeing her. I told her that I would come and see her tonight.

She seemed to feel better after that, and I turned to Seth glaring at him for taking my fries. I reached for one of my hotdogs and found that I had already eaten them all. Cassie offered me the rest of her burger but I refused. I would never be able to take food that was hers. She glared at me, took a bite and passed the rest to Seth, who ate it happily.

This woman was stubborn. I gave her a stern look and she asked me if she should say sorry, batting her long lashes sultrily. Then, before I could think or say anything else, she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek making me start slightly. She pulled back and smiled at me before getting up and walking away, her hair swaying in the slight wind.

I turned back to the others and saw Jacob looking at me with a stern expression. He wanted me to be careful with her, that much I knew, but there was also a hint of smile in his features. He turned back to Quil, Embry and Seth who were seeing who could stuff the most chicken nuggets into their mouth at once. Kim was going over math work, wrinkling her nose in distaste, while Jared rubbed her back.

¨Hey, what time do you think we'll be done patrolling?" Jared asked, smothering salt on his nachos.

"I hope by nine… if Sam patrols with us then we should be done faster." I said thoughtfully. I told Cassie I was going to come back to her house, and I was. I didn't want to get there too late.

I looked around the courtyard… there was no sign of Cassie. I didn't like that feeling. I could feel her heart beating rapidly and she was close but I still couldn't see her. I got up and was about to go and find her, when Jacob and Jared loomed up beside me.

"Hey look." Jared said, jerking his chin up at these two boys across the courtyard. I didn't recognize them exactly but I knew that by the shape of their bodies and the muscle building up in their small frames that they were about to become part of the pack.

"But they're tiny! Look at them, they have to be freshman." Seth came up behind us, looking surprised. They did look like pipsqueaks.

"There are no leeches around… why would people still be phasing?" Embry said, his dark eyebrows knitting together.

The bell rang then, and we dispersed, Jacob saying that we would talk to Sam about this later. My mind was immediately back on Cassie, and I berated myself for loosing focus in the first place. I was about to sniff her out again, when she almost bowled me over, her scent spiking in apprehension.

She was scared.

I grabbed her arms lightly, asking where she was and what was wrong with her. She tried to look away from me, and I grabbed her face in-between my hands, making sure to keep eye contact. I was shaking, and ignoring the other people all around us.

She tried to reassure me that everything was ok, her eyes sincere. She was trying to calm me down, and I knew I had to. For her. She smiled and tugged lightly on my arm, telling me to direct her to her next class. I could tell that she didn't like not having me with her and the feeling was mutual but Jared was in that class with her… but so was Gabe. I would have to make a mental note to tell him to keep an eye out him.

I had Quileute next, and kept tabs on Cassie's heartbeat while lazily taking notes. Quileute was my first language and I didn't really need to pay attention at all to pass. It went by slow though and I couldn't have been happier when the bell rang.

I was outside of the door when Cassie came out, looking so relieved. We walked to our last class of the day together. As much as I tried to concentrate, I couldn't. Cassie filled my every thought. For some odd reason, it made me feel a little stalker-like, focusing on her so much. When the class period was over, I walked her to the locker room, asking her if I could wait for her after school. She smiled and nodded, giving me a hug.

I let her go and then walked down the hallway, going to the boys' locker room. I followed the other boys to the gym. We sat on the side, opting out, while the other athletics boys played basketball. We didn't know like playing with others, preferring to stick together. Us wolves were strong and we weren't perfect. We wanted to make sure that we wouldn't hurt anyone involuntarily.

"So I see you and Cass are doing all right." Jacob said, sprawled out on the ground, looking at the ceiling. I nodded, smiling.

"I can't believe that out of all of us, Paul would be the one to imprint next." Quil said, rolling a basketball between him and Embry who snorted.

"I think that all of this imprinting stuff is overrated." He said. He was smiling though and his tone was bored so none of us took it to heart. The others wouldn't know what they were talking about. It was like… trying to explain how Sprite was better than Pepsi when they've never even had soda.

Impossible.

"She seems fiery… fierce. Just the kind of girl someone like you needs to keep you in line." Jared smirked, looking at the clock. Waiting for the last bell to ring. When it did, I bolted so I could be waiting by the locker room when Cassie got out. She seemed to be thinking about something, her hair up in a cute bun. When she saw me though, her expression brightened, and i grinned in response.

Outside, I walked Cassie to her car and seeing her look at me with those big beautiful green eyes, I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. I held her in my arms for a few minutes, before letting her go looking her in her eyes.

They drove off, and Jared and I left for patrol. We usually didn't patrol constantly during the day but the other night, Seth got wind of a leech a few miles out of our borders. It didn't seem to be pressing the boundaries though. We didn't go outside of our borders unless it was an emergency, and this leech didn't seem to be doing anything wrong but we didn't want to give it a chance. We were going to go a little further today; to Port Angeles, and Jacob and Sam were going to patrol La Push.

We ran hard, weaving in and out of trees making sure no one saw us. It was still daytime and we couldn't have anyone catching a glimpse of us, or else they'd have more cops looking for 'bears' which was a pain in the neck.

_'Hey, Paul, you smell that?'_

Jared was running about a hundred miles south of me; opposite of La Push and Forks making sure the bloodsucker didn't pass without us knowing. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the faint but potent scent of bloodsucker, coming from where Jared was. It was a trail… a few hours old but already starting to lose its scent. He was tracking it and calling to Sam, and I ran faster, trying to see if I could pick up anything from my side of town.

There was a lingering scent of leech but very old… more than a week at least. Whoever it was, it was already long gone.

_'Paul, stay for another hour, see if you can scent anything else. Then start making your way back.'_

Sam was making his way towards Jared, while Jacob was still at the Rez. I kept trying to find a new scent. I was worried about Cassie. It wasn't that a leech could breech our defenses, but even the thought of a leech getting to her was painful.

_'You can't think about that, Paul'_

Sam had been tuning in on my thoughts, and didn't like where they were going. I sighed internally, and came to a stop. I was standing in an alleyway, trying to figure out where to go next. I couldn't really go anywhere in the city, seeing as I was a huge wolf, so I backtracked. I followed a different route back to La Push, keeping my eyes and ears open, my nose working in overdrive.

Sam and Jared were outside of Forks trying to pick up the trail, and I joined Jake at the Rez. We patrolled for a few hours, and when we felt Leah and Quil phase, Sam told us we could all phase back. He was going to get Embry to patrol tonight, just to have an extra nose. It was raining hard by then, and we were all soaked to the bone.

I ran to Cassie's house and phased. I was in the forest in the back of her house, facing the window to her room, dripping wet. Cassie wasn't in her room, but in the den, dancing around to some song I've heard Riley listen to, in small shorts and a tank top… with no bra on.

I swear this girl was going to be the death of me.

I took a deep breath, letting the rain calm me down before I let myself in the door and sat on her bed, waiting for her to notice me. She was so beautiful, her hair twirling around with her, falling over bronzed shoulders. She didn't see me as she was coming back, but when she turned around she saw me, and let out an ear-piercing scream nearly rendering me deaf.

Her eyes were wide, and she squeaked, pressing her hand against her chest. I rushed over to her, making sure she was ok. I shouldn't have scared her like that. I pulled her to me, holding her tightly. I told her I was sorry, and she smirked at me, telling me that I never needed to say sorry.

I shook my head at her, probably smiling like an idiot. The expression on her face was wondering, and she was biting her lip, thinking about something. She snapped out of whatever daze she was in, noticing that I was once again, soaking wet.

She reprimanded me as if I were a child, going to get another towel to dry me off with. I let her. I don't think I would ever be able to say no to her, and she blushed, never meeting my gaze for long. She was quiet for a few minutes and then asked, "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

I couldn't resist myself… I laughed. Her expression was so innocent, moving the towel around my torso. I was surprised she hadn't asked me earlier. She told me not to laugh at her and threw the towel at me, and was trying to stave off a smile of her own. She turned her back on me, and tried to move out of my way when I started tickling her, and laughed when she turned around and started attacking me back.

After about ten minutes, I called truce and she laughed telling me to go into the den, and get us some food. I filled my arms with all kinds of food and went back into the room, spilling it on the bed. We sat on the bed and I told her about how hot we wolves ran… leaving out the wolf part. I didn't like it, lying to her like that, being dishonest.

Then she asked about what we had done earlier, and I had to lie to her again. I didn't like it, but I couldn't tell her the truth, not yet. I felt Sam's edict pressing down on me. She knew I was lying to her, but she didn't say anything. Then she rained questions on me, asking me everything from my favorite color to my favorite movie.

When I asked her why the sudden interest in me, she told me that she wanted to know more about me. I nodded, and let her continue. I wanted to know more about her too. I wanted to know her favorite color, what she liked to do in her free time, her favorite actress… everything.

I noticed that she didn't think I was listening to her. I was though, hearing every syllable that came from her lips. I would listen to her even if the world was imploding. Then she asked me what she meant to me, and I answered truthfully.

She was everything.

I didn't stop to think of the repercussions of that was going to be until after the fact. And when I did I looked up I didn't know what to think. Would she send me away?

No. Instead she leaned forward, and I could hear her heart beating erratically. Going on instinct, I leaned forward, placing my lips on hers. They were pliable, soft and supple and I could have sworn that my heart stopped. I tried to be gentle with her, but it was so hard. It seemed like one of the hardest things in my life. I tried to convey all of my feelings out to her, and I felt her respond, moving to straddle my waist.

I wrapped my arms around her lithe frame, letting her hair down and running my fingers through it, kissing her with a soft abandon. I felt her hands in my hair, pulling me closer to her. She pushed against my body until I was flat on my back, looking up at her. She sat up and our eyes met her eyes filled with emotion. She leaned back down and laid butterfly kisses down to my throat. She was really pushing her luck.

I gripped her hair tightly in my hands, making sure not to hurt her. I was losing control… she rained kisses on me again. I couldn't help but to give into her. Kissing her, pulling her to me. I pleaded with her, not wanting but needing her to stop. If she didn't stop right now, I wouldn't be able to control myself any longer.

She wouldn't stop, shaking her head, her hands on my shoulders. I whined losing myself in her. I kissed her hard but gently, biting her bottom lip. She sat back, looking stunned, her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

She didn't look scared, but I had still almost lost control. She said my name softly, reaching out to me. I couldn't let her touch me again. Het touch would only send me into a frenzy again. I could never control myself around her.

Before I could say anything else, Cassie leaned forward and kissed me again. I didn't want to give in to her, but it was impossible. Akin to trying to resist the pull of getting drunk when you've had an entire bottle of Everclear. Once again, I poured all of my feelings out to her. I pulled back though, not being able to look her in the eye. She told me that I didn't have to control myself around he and leaned into my chest.

I rocked her slightly back and forth running my hands through her hair. I couldn't stop thinking about how in just one second, my entire world could completely reverse. Gravity seemed to rearrange itself. How every part of my being just ached to be with this woman in my arms.

"Did you really mean that?" Cassie's soft voice broke the silence. I didn't really get what she meant and she clarified asking if I really meant it when I told her she meant everything to me. I went over my answer before saying anything so I didn't make a fool of myself again.

I made her look at me, looking into those glittering green eyes of hers. I told her I would never lie to her… and I wouldn't. Not about something I could help. I told her that these feelings were real; which they were.

She didn't say anything, just snuggled closer to me. We listened to the rain for a few endless minutes. She had said she wanted to get to know me better, and I definitely wanted to know everything about her… I wanted to spend more time with her. As much as I possibly could… but how could I-

"What are you thinking about?" She asked her voice heavy with sleep. Her arms were around me, the side of her face on my chest.

"I don't know how to ask you to go out with me this weekend." I murmured, mostly talking to myself. I didn't realize that she had actually heard until, she giggled, asking me if I were really asking her out.

I shook my head telling her that, yes; I was indeed asking her out, leaning away again, so I could look her in the eye. She groaned, not liking the movement. She told me she would, grinning at me. I was so happy I could have kissed her again.

I didn't though letting her fall asleep, stroking her hair, then I put her down and came out here…

_'Leech!'_

Leah's mental snarl was deadly, and snapped me out of my daze. She had caught wind of a leech on the Rez. She and Seth were running to cut it off and took up the rear, circling to cut if off from behind. We rose our voices in a howl, loud enough to wake the others. I could smell it too, and I ran faster catching up to Seth and Leah, the leech was crossing into Forks now, and we were right on its tail.

_'Paul?'_

Seth's mental voice was strained and questioning, needing some kind of direction. Even though I wasn't originally part of the patrol, Seth looked to me for seniority.

_'Go protect the La Push borders, make sure that there are no others. Leah and I will keep on its trail'_

Seth gave a snort of approval, and turned around, going the other way back to La Push, howling for the others.

Leah and I were on its trail, and I told Leah to go and try to cut it off again, since she was faster. She didn't say anything, just lengthened her strides. The leech didn't know it was being followed by us, I don't think it even knew about us.

I felt Sam and Quil phase first, and then Jacob followed closely by Embry and Jared. We howled locating each other's coordinates; Sam issued orders and in a few minutes Jared and Quil was flanking me our strides matching.

The leech was moving fast, and in about an hour, we were in Oregon. The leech was faster than normal, maybe new and it had definitely picked up our scent, and it was getting antsy. It abruptly changed course, heading toward Salem… we couldn't go into a big city like that, and the leech knew that. The forest ended about fifty kilometers from Salem, and Sam told us to stop.

We did, panting hard and snarling. Sam and Jacob stayed to patrol around Salem and told me, Embry and Quil to stay in La Push telling Jared and Seth to relieve us in about eight hours.

We were definitely not going to school tomorrow.

* * *

**Well, tell me how i did guys. I'm not sure we did a good job catching all the errors, and I for one, am kinda lazy. It's been too long since I updated and I don't want to start loosing you guys. I hate waiting for the the chapter in a fic that i'm reading. I'll go over it again, but I did want to get this posted. Review Please(:**


	6. Worry

_**Author's Note:**_** Alright team. This one is back to Cassie.... no soapbox today. I don't really have much to say. But when my big sis or I think of something, we'll be sure to put it up here(:**

**Disclaimer: NO OWNAGE**

**Dedication: ****ASethPlusImprintNerd. Thanks for the review and feedback. Love you(:**

**Playlist:**

**Baby- Justin Bieber**

**When the Water Runs Dry- Boyz II Men**

**Solo- Iyaz**

**Up Outta My Face- Mariah Carey ft. Nicki Minaj**

**Lovers Love Liars Lie- NeverShoutNever (Listen to this song; its an ABSOLUTE MUST)**

**Blah Blah Blah- Ke$ha**

**Worry- To feel uneasy or concerned about something; be troubled.**

When I woke up that morning, I still had a grin on my face. I couldn't stop. Remembering Paul's soft lips on mine, him asking me out. It was way too good to be true.

But it was.

I hopped out of bed, counting down the minutes until I saw him today at school. I turned my music up loud, and hopped into the shower. Lathering shampoo into his hair reminded me of Paul's hands teasing my hair. I lifted my face toward the shower-head and closed my eyes, rinsing the soap out of my hair. I sang along to Justin Bieber's Baby, drunk on what I could only assume was love.

I turned off the shower and dried myself off going into my room and shuffling through my closet. I recalled that Paul's favorite colors were green and gray. I pulled on a washed out pair of jeans with a gray Hot Topic shirt with a gaggle of gray, black and white necklaces. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, letting it air dry and have its natural waviness. I went into the kitchen, surprised to find Aunt E making oatmeal. She looked over at me, "You got the radio loud enough?"

I gave her a hug and spooned some oatmeal into a bowl sitting down at the table. I blessed my food, and then dug in. It had been a while since I had gotten to eat some of my aunt's amazing food. "So, auntie… are you going on anymore business trips?" I asked, pouring some sugar into my bowl.

"Well… in about a few days, I'm going to Salem for a meeting and I think I'm going to stay for a few days 'cause there's an auction that I wanted to go to. You're going to be fine right?" She looked at me.

I got up, pouring myself some milk. "So you wouldn't have a problem with me going out this weekend? On a date… with Paul." I said, looking at her hopefully and ignoring her original question.

Elaina gave me an intense look, secrets in her eyes. "So," She said slowly, "That boy's taken a liking to you, huh?" She seemed to think about something for a while. "Well I'm not your mother, I can't tell you what to do. Go ahead, you'll be fine… but make sure he's the one paying for dinner. I'm telling you the last time I went on a date and had to pay… well let's just say he didn't get another date from me... and I don't think he went on anymore dates for a while. Hmm, I should probably check up on him.." She kept on muttering to herself and walked out of the kitchen.

I smiled, happy that I got her permission. And not wanting to change her mind, I didn't ask her about the look in her eyes when I said I wanted to go out with Paul. I kind of didn't want to know. I called goodbye to her, and jumped into my car heading toward to school. Toward Paul.

I got there and immediately went to the courtyard a smile on my face. No one was there though and my heart dropped about two inches. I went to the other courtyard though, hopeful. My heart dropped into my midrib. I searched around the school until I heard the bell ring signaling it was time to go to first period.

Suffice to say by that time, my heart was floating around in my stomach.

Neither Paul nor Jared was in first period, and I really noticed how much of an outcast I was in this class. We were watching a movie on the Trade Routes in India, and no one was paying attention. There were small groups of people around the room talking, but I just sat there, not knowing what to do.

I heard a 'psst' behind me and looked back. Madi and Cici were on the floor and the back of the room, beckoning to me. I sighed and got up, joining them on the floor. Cici was laying on her stomach, with Madi on her back playing with her hair. "Yo, Sassafras. How goes it?" Madi drawled, her hazel eyes crinkling at the edges.

I smiled wanly at her, feeling tired all of a sudden. Cici saw and said, "If one of them is gone, they all are." She said, and at my confused expression continued, "Paul… I saw you two together in the hallway yesterday. You guys seem pretty close."

I nodded and then Madi spoke up. "Yeah well its ok. Cici here has the hots for Jared. Too bad he and Kim seem like a sealed deal. Closer than peanut butter and jelly." She tugged on Cici's hair, smirking.

"Shut up, Madelyn." Cici said pinching her on the leg. "I think him and Kim look cute." She seemed genuine about it too, smiling softly. They played around, arguing back and forth quietly, reminding me of Brooke and I.

"Well aren't you two just spewing rainbows and lollipops?" I said hearing Cici call Madi the 'Ugly Duckling on Steroids' I glanced at the TV screen, wondering what in the world was going on in the video… It didn't hold my attention though so I turned back to the girls, waiting for the bell to ring so I could be closer to getting home. When the bell finally did ring and we were filing out of class, I heard Mrs. Risley say, "Just so you know, you have a test on this tomorrow."

Fabulous.

I groaned and made my way to second period, finding Kim already there looking a little worried over something. I went and sat down next to her and she looked up at me. "Yea, they aren't going to be here at all today." Her voice was flat.

My heart fell out of my body and was on the floor, pumping slowly.

My mood plummeted right along with it, and I leaned my head on the desk, wanting the day to be over. I was in a daze all through second period, barely hearing the lecture Mrs. Crow was going over. All I could do was lean against Kim for comfort. In third period though, I was alone. Gabe didn't try to talk to me though, and I for that I was a little grateful. I didn't feel like talking to him or anyone else but Paul.

Fourth period went slow, torturously slow and by the time lunch came around, I was sure I was about ten years older. I sat with Kim at lunch but we didn't talk much. And the rest of the day went just as slow. I was sixty-five by the time school let out, and I was ever sure of anything, it was that Paul would definitely not be attracted to me now that I was about forty years older than him.

I drove home and not being able to stand being alone in the house- Auntie was out doing Elder-like stuff- I went out to the beach, trekking through the woods. It didn't take as long as last time since it was still light outside and I sat on the beach, dipping my toes in the cold water.

There weren't many people on the beach and the number got fewer as the day wore on. By the time sunset was over I was the only one there, looking out into the water. The proverbial hole in my chest getting larger and larger. I pulled my knees into my chest, wrapping my arms around them, to keep myself warm. I heard a sound behind me and I whipped myself around, hoping beyond hope that it was Paul.

Not quite. Sam was walking toward me, his eyes narrowed. Now Paul may have excluded male testosterone, but to me Sam excluded pure intimidation. His eyes were always sharp and commanding, and his body was tensed as if he thought he might be attacked at any moment. I liked it better when he was with Emily. He looked more content then…

He strode up to me, instantly making me feel tiny, like Thumbelina. "What are you doing out here? It's late." He voice was deep, more baritone than Paul's voice. I scrambled to my feet, looking up at him.

"I… I guess I lost track of time." I told him, fumbling around for an answer and brushing my hair out of my eyes. He didn't look happy about my answer-which I admit, could have been more convincing- and I swallowed weakly, but then closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I was Cassie Carlyle.

I wasn't going to let some man scare me like I was the Bunny Rabbit prey to his Wolf predator. I looked him straight in the eye, trying to convey the confidence that I couldn't seem to muster at the moment. "You shouldn't be out at night like this." He said.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." I told him folding my arms under my breasts.

He didn't seem to like that answer either. I was about to cut the crap and ask him where Paul was but he beat me to it. "You'll see Paul soon enough. Don't worry about him, he's fine. And he misses you too, but you need to go home. Now. It can get dangerous at night."

Again as I was beginning to speak-going to ask what the danger was- he cut me off again. "Just go home, Cassandra-"

"Cassie." I bit out. It was my turn to cut him off.

"Paul will explain everything later." He kept on talking like I didn't exist. I don't think I like this man. He reminded me of my brother Adrian. He seemed overprotective to a fault. Not different from the way Jacob treated me. Paul sort of treated me like that too, I guess, but he wasn't like a brother to me. Looking at Sam, I decided I would finish that thought process later, when I was alone. I gave him a scathing look before turning and stalking off toward the forest my hair whipping around to land over my left shoulder. I called out a curt good-bye.

About five minutes into the forest, I noticed how dark it had gotten and remembered what Sam had said about it being dangerous outside. Almost immediately after that train of thought about left the station, I heard something rustling in the bushes. I turned around, surprised to find someone right behind me.

I threw my arms around Paul, almost crying with relief. It took me a while to catch my breath and it felt like heaven to be in his arms. It had felt like forever since I last saw him but in reality it had only been almost a full day. "What in the world are you doing out here this late, Cassie." He tone of voice seemed angry, but I knew it wasn't aimed at me since his eyes were glowing happily. He looked like a puppy.

I didn't answer but I just held him tightly to me feeling the burn of his body heat envelop me. "Come on Baby-girl, I have to get you home." He whispered his mouth close to my ear, and he started tugging lightly on my arm. I wasn't thinking straight and followed him almost freaked out about how I would do anything for him willingly.

We were at my house in record time, and he guided me toward the bed. During our trek to the house I had taken the time to logically think of what all had transpired that day. I had gone from elated to irritate in about six seconds.

Flat.

But once again before I could I could get a word in edgewise, I was cut off. "I know I didn't come to school today, and I'm sorr-" He cut himself off at the look in my eyes and sighed. "Well I _am_ sorry I didn't tell you I wasn't coming. But I didn't know until late last night… or early this morning, it's hard to tell." He reached over and took my hand again, and this time, I didn't pull away.

"What is all the stuff about it not being safe outside? As far as I can tell, nothing seems different from yesterday. Sam said that you would tell me." I said, leveling him with my eyes.

He ran his free hand through his hair and looked outside. "It's complicated, and I can't tell you everything right now. But I promise I will. But you have to trust me and try not to wander around the woods; especially at night." He turned back to me, his eyes firm.

"Paul you're going to have to give me more than that." I told him but then thought of something else. "Does this have anything to do with the howling I heard last night and this morning? There aren't wolves running rampant outside are there?" I asked shivering slightly. The howling that I heard came from something big, and imagining anything that big outside sort of freaked me out.

"Well sort of, but you have no reason to be afraid of wolves. They don't hurt people." Paul said slowly, not meeting my eyes.

I was speechless. Wolves. I didn't know what was going on here but I would figure it out. My phone vibrated, on the dresser and I went to pick it up. It was a text that read.

_Guess who._

It was I number I didn't know but the area code was Forks which happened to share an area code with La Push. I texted back a question mark. And walked back to Paul with my phone in my hand. He was looking at me with a dazed expression.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him feeling skittish.

Paul got up and walked toward me, smiling. "You are so beautiful." He said, and I did a double take. My phone vibrated in my hand, and I looked at the screen, grateful for the distraction.

_I got your number from Cici_

I had given Madelyn and Cici my number in first period today… but I didn't know a lot of people at that school. Only them and some of the other girls on the gymnastics team had my number. The only other person I knew was…

Gabe.

I threw my phone on the bed without replying, and turned back to Paul who was still looking me over.

"Don't get all weird on me." I told him smiling. He smiled back, and then we both heard a wolf howl. It didn't sound close, but it was very loud. Paul's changed from weary and happy to alert and serious. He was listening to the sound.

I got sudden chills and Paul looked at me, grabbing me gently by the shoulders. "Don't be scared, Pretty Girl. I already told you; the wolves don't hurt anyone." He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "I have to go, and I probably won't be at school for a few days but I will come and see you tomorrow. OK?"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Wait, you aren't going out there are you? Not with those wolves." It sort of annoyed me too, that he would tell me that I couldn't go outside and yet not two minutes later he was about to run outside to do God knows what.

Sexist son of a batch o' cookies.

"I promise you have nothing to worry about." He looked like he wanted to kiss me, but he didn't instead taking my hand and kissing it. Then he strode out of my room and into the forest, while I sat there stunned by the whole ordeal.

Paul randomly shows up in the forest, takes me home, and tells me not to go outside. We hear this random wolf sound and then Paul runs off again. Explaining virtually nothing.

I fell on my bed confused. Something was going on around La Push and if it there was one thing that I hated it was being in the dark. In Dallas I was more less the center of things. It wasn't that things revolved around me, but I ran in a lot of circles, knew a lot. Here it was like I was somewhat in the center of things, but I was blindfolded.

My phone vibrated again:

_Don't ignore me :)_

I texted back that I knew it was Gabe and he sent me an LOL. I asked him what he wanted, and he told me he just wanted to talk. I looked at the clock. It was seven-thirty.

I sighed, not knowing what else to do. Maybe I could get him to leave me alone if I just went to go and talk to him. I knew that it was completely stupid and only one of those idiotic blond girls in the movies would do that, but I was kind of curious. He hadn't tried to talk to me today at school, and I thought it was a little weird.

Plus, I didn't think he would hurt me. He knew that Paul and Jake would find out, and already seemed to be scared of them. I texted him back saying that I would be at the library in ten minutes, berating myself for being so stupid. Then again, I had just stood up to Sam not thirty minutes ago.

I was Super Girl. Virtually invincible.

I texted Aunt Elaina telling her that I was going to the library, grabbed my keys and a gray and black jacket and got into my car, mentally apologizing to Paul as I started the car.

I drove to the small library about a block from the school, and got out walking in and not seeing Gabe; I went to see what kind of books this old place had. There were a few people here, some adults and groups of kids and I sat at a desk reading a small book of the Quileute Legends, one of the ones that we had at home.

About five minutes into the book though, I heard someone sit down across from me. I looked up and saw Gabe, his dark eyes twinkling, and his hair was damp from the rain. "I can't believe you really came." He said smiling at me disarmingly.

I didn't like his smile nearly as much as I liked Paul's.

"What do you want? I have to get back home and finish my Geometry homework." I tried to ask as politely as I could, but I didn't like Gabe. As much as I tried to, there was this vibe about him that screamed 'untrustworthy'.

He didn't seem offended by my tone, "I just wanted to know if you were going into town anytime soon. To Port Angeles-"

"No, I'm going out with Paul this weekend." I told him, looking right at him, trying to gauge his reaction. Gabe's eyes narrowed but before he could say anything, I spoke over him. "What do you have against Paul and the others?" I asked leaning forward and pinning him with my gaze.

Gabe's lip formed a scowl. "They aren't normal Cassie, and they aren't good for you. They've already sucked Kim in, and I don't want the same thing to happen to anyone else. Least of all you."

"How are they not normal?" I asked.

"You see they're abnormally tall. They are half-clothed in the rain. They're body temperature is through the roof. When one of them is gone, they all are… any of that seem normal to you?" Gabe said, ticking off every fact on his fingers.

I thought it was a little creepy that he knew about their body temperature, but I kept my mouth shut about that.

"And why does any of that concern you?" I asked Gabe, trying to ignore that everything he had just said was true. Even I could see it and I hadn't even been here a week yet.

"They act like they run the place and they don't." I knew that Gabe wasn't telling me everything. It seemed like no one would just be real with anything they said, it was always a half-truth. Paul, Sam, Jake, Kim, Aunt Elaina, and now Gabe.

"I swear the only one who's ever honest with me around here is Mrs. Crow." I muttered under my breath.

Gabe blinked, surprised. "What'd she say to you?" He asked.

"She told me my Quileute sucked." I shrugged, thinking back to class today.

Gabe laughed slightly. "Seriously?" He asked.

"Well… not in so many words. What she really said was that my Quileute sounded worse than the American Idol rejects, but I got the point." Gabe cracked a smile.

I got back to business. "Well, you aren't telling me anything I don't already know, so I'm going to go home." I got up, and grabbed my purse leaving the book on the table. Gabe tried to call me back, but I wasn't trying to listen. All I wanted to do was go home and curl up in Paul's embrace, but I got the feeling that wasn't going to happen.

I found Aunt Elaina at home curled in the living room, a book in her lap. "Well, you seem to be quite the night owl. Make sure you're careful when you're going out at night." She said, looking up.

"Why is everyone telling me to be careful?" I asked her, throwing my keys on the counter in the kitchen, and sitting on the opposite side of the couch from her. "Is there something dangerous out there?" I asked.

Aunt Elaina looked at me with the wise eyes of an Elder and I remembered that she was the youngest Elder on the Rez. "Yes there is. But you don't need to fear it. You'll be protected above all costs." Elaina smiled at me, and not knowing what else to do, I just told her goodnight, went to my room and went to sleep.

I had fitful dreams. Wolves and people with red eyes. Gabe standing with one of the red-eyed people. All kinds of horrible things… and when I woke up, it felt like I had been asleep for eight minutes instead of eight hours. I turned my iPod on, playing music quietly so as to not disturb Auntie.

It was like a few days ago when Paul had left me only different. I knew that I was going to see him again, but I honestly didn't think I could go a day without seeing him. I was so groggy and I stumbled to my bathroom, hoping a hot shower would help me out.

I turned on the shower and got in, taking my time, relishing the hot water and not getting out until I felt the water start to get cold. Today I threw on a pair dark skinny jeans and brown fur boots matched with one of my cut brown blouse that had a gold belt at the waist, a bright blue tank under it.

I ate a Pop-tart and cleaned up my room and den before leaving. Right before I closed the door I heard Aunt Elaina yell, "You used up all the freaking hot water!"

Totally made my day.

I laughed all the way to Kim's house and it was weird, since I still had a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach. I picked Kim up and we drove to school together, finding a small solace in each other.

"Ok, I darn near went crazy last night. Please, please _please _tell me that number eight is x cubed six equals the area of the base of the triangular prism. Because if it isn't, I'm going to shove this geometry book up someone's you-know-what." Kim had her homework and math book open and was pouring over the pages intently, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes.

"Um, I'll check, but that sounds about right. I said, not really knowing what she was talking about. I pulled into the school parking lot and we sat in the car since it was raining outside and school didn't start for another thirty minutes of so.

"Ok, so since I've apparently made it clear that I suck at Quileute according to Mrs. Bite-your-freaking-head-off, I'm going to need a little extra tutoring." I told Kim, smiling over at her.

"I don't know what her problem is. Your Quileute sounds pretty ok to me. You sound better than some people I know. She's always been a little uptight though." Kim was still going over her math, muttering equations under her breath and occasionally looking over at me to see if she was getting them right.

"You're doing fine in math. I don't see why you think you're so terrible at it." I looked at myself in the rearview mirror of my car. My eyes looked better than they had this morning, less red. I think I had cried a little during the night, but I couldn't tell what was dream and reality.

"It'll be ok, Cassie." Kim said, laying a hand on my shoulder. She didn't look convinced of that herself though.

"Yeah… but I miss Paul." I said leaning back in my seat.

We heard the bell ring, and went inside, parting to go to first period. Before we did though, we passed Gabe, who gave me this intense look before heading off in another direction. Kim gave me a look that reminded me of the ones Brooke used to give me one that meant 'I'm not going to say anything now, but we are going to have a serious texting session about this in about five minutes.' I smiled at her, glad to know that hanging around Brooke for fifteen years was starting to pay off.

In first period we had the test over the movie we watched yesterday and I bombed it.

Miserably.

Now I didn't know that for sure, but considering question three was asking about where the Ganges River was and I mistakenly put Africa… I think it sufficed to say that I failed. Making this up was going to be a female dog.

Afterwards we did book work and mapping labs but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy texting Kim who wanted to know how I even came in contact with Gabe. I told her everything, including what had transpired yesterday. After I sent it, I didn't receive any more messages from Kim. Something must have upset her.

After class I went immediately to second period and not finding Kim, I sat there and waited for her. When she did finally come into the classroom, she bolted toward me, her dark hair trailing behind her. She sat next to me and started firing off questions.

"You went to meet him last night?" She squeaked lowly, making sure no one around us heard.

"Yea… did I not tell you that in the text?" I asked her, getting out the notes I took yesterday.

"What…" Kim looked strangely hesitant, "What did he tell you about Paul?" She said.

"Well, he said that they weren't normal, that they think they run the Rez and that they've already sucked you in." I told her, tucking my hair behind my ears.

Kim's eyes narrowed, but not in anger. It was more like she was anxious about something. "Is there something you aren't telling me?" I asked looking her in the eye. She didn't look at me,

"Paul will tell you." She said softly, turning to her notes and not meeting my gaze.

Everything was ask Paul this and ask Paul that. The only problem is that Paul wasn't really telling me anything, and I have been trying not to pressure him and let him tell me on his own time, but I was getting a little tired of waiting. Even though I've only known him for about five days.

Yea, I'm that impatient.

I tried to concentrate on what Mrs. Crow was saying, but all I was hearing was _Paul _and _secrets. _And I was pretty sure that wasn't the topic for today.

Kim and I didn't get to talk again that period, but when the bell rang, she told me to try and ignore Gabe next period. Sighing I walked to class and sat down not wanting to endure another minute without Paul.

Gabe was already in his seat, looking at me expectantly. I tried to ignore him and focus on what Ms. Nadal was saying, but I felt his eyes on me the entire period. He never said anything though, never tried to talk to me and I didn't look his way.

When the bell rang after fourth period, I got up trying to rush my way to the cafeteria to see Kim, but Gabe was right beside me. "Are you mad at me?" He asked his eyebrows pulling together.

That had to be one of the dumbest questions I was ever asked. He came up to me trying to be all superior and tells me that the man that I could possibly be in love with is not normal… and then wants us to be best friends. Not going to happen. I tried to ignore him focusing on trying to get to the cafeteria, longing for Paul to come.

Paul.

I was scared for him. I _hated_ not knowing where he was, what he was doing. He had freaked me out last night, and then I went to the library only to hear crap spew from Gabe's mouth. It felt stupid how much I loved him. Idiotic. It was so otherworldly and I couldn't make sense of anything anymore.

"…listening to me?" When I came back to earth, I heard Gabe and I blinked.

"What?" I asked dumbly, pushing my way into the cafeteria. I spotted Kim opening her brown lunch bag and start pulling things out. I made my way towards her with Gabe still tailing me, blubbering about something I wasn't listening to. I sat down opposite of Kim, giving her a long look that said 'Do you see the stalker-like potential in this guy?'

Kim narrowed her eyes at Gabe who was still standing beside me, and said coolly, "What do you want, Gabe?" She said with soft voice, but one full of conviction.

Gabe looked at her wonderingly. "You know three months ago, you were a nobody. No one knew you name, and you would have never spoken out against anyone. You used to fantasize about Jared. You've been fantasizing about him since about what? Sixth grade? You watch him go out with other girls, and he wouldn't look twice at you, even though you've always been in a least one of his classes." Gabe was standing over her now, and she looked at him with defiant but scared eyes.

"Then all of a sudden, he stopped coming to school, for about two weeks or so. When he came back, he was different. And he would hang around Sam Uley. The first day, he looked at you… and then everything changed. What-" He was cut off by a pair of arms shoving him from behind.

I looked to see Jared's furious face. He was shaking, looking positively terrifying. Kim rushed to him, throwing her arms around his huge frame and whispering something to him in his ear. I saw movement behind him and then Jacob and Embry came forward, tugging Jared out the cafeteria.

Gabe was glaring at them, and then he turned to me. "They think they're so tough." He said.

"Is that a bad thing?" A familiar voice said behind him, and I jumped out of my seat. Paul loomed over Gabe looking dangerous. "You're really starting to piss me off and by the looks of things, Jared isn't too happy with you either." Before he could say anything else, Quil came up and pulled him away, and Gabe all but ran out of the cafeteria. I ran up to Paul stopping right before I ran into him. He put his hands out to catch me, and then looked me in the eyes, his expression tender. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek causing me to turn bright red.

Quil clucked his tongue and sat against the table, eating Kim's apple in about two bites. Paul leaned away from me, "Are you ok?" He asked me, looking me over his eyes shining.

"I'm fine." I told him, not able to take my eyes off of him. "Where did you come from?"

"…We were with Sam." He told me, his eyes leaving mine. As soon as those words left his mouth, my mood completely plummeted. I was so completely tired by all of the secrets and no one telling me anything. Why did everything have to be with Sam, and how were all these boys connected? Why was Gabe flipping out about it, and what was going on between Paul and I?

I'd had enough.

"With Sam?" I asked knowing my eyes were accusing.

Paul caught the look I was giving him. "Cassie, I'm sorry." He said his eyes sad.

"Yea, I bet you are. But who knows, maybe that's a lie too." I bit back scathingly my heart aching for being so harsh with him. But I had no choice. I was tired of being lied too. I turned around, not being able to look into those chocolate eyes of his and walked away. I got to the hallway before I felt Paul grab my arm softly.

"Sweetheart, please listen to me." He pleaded, but I just yanked my arm out of his and kept on walking.

"No Paul, I'm tired of you lying to-" I was cut off as Paul grabbed my arm again spinning me around effortlessly so I was facing him. I opened my mouth to tell him to let me go but before I could, Paul's mouth dropped over mine and he kissed me, hard. I felt all of his emotions flow through me, his passion, and the regret he felt over lying to me, the frustration over how stubborn I was being, the feeling of complete oneness that we were both feeling right now. And… love.

I felt my hands reach up to grab his shirt to draw myself closer to his warmth forgetting that I was mad at him and forgiving him completely. We were in our own world, and everything felt right again.

Until the bell rang.

I flinched slightly, pulling away from Paul even though his arms stayed around me. He looked down at me, "This weekend, I promise to explain everything to you. But until then, I'm going to need you to trust me, Ok?" He ran his hand through my hair.

People were walking past us, and Paul took me outside so we could have a little more privacy. "You promise?" I asked him, looking into his dark eyes.

"Promise." He said, and then he sighed. "I have to go back out… but can I come by tonight?" He asked hope in his eyes.

I smiled, "Of course… and please be careful." I pleaded with me, remembering what Aunt Elaina had said. Even the thought of Paul getting hurt had my heart tearing to pieces. Paul smiled and nodded.

"I promise. But you don't need to worry about me Baby-girl." He said. He leaned down to kiss my forehead, and then ran off to the parking lot where Jake, Quil and Embry where waiting for him. I walked back into the school, late for fifth period, and made my way there, sullenly. Another period with Gabe.

After school, Kim and I went to eat pizza from a local pizza place in Forks, trying to pass the time. "You need to tell Paul about seeing Gabe last night." She said, licking her fingers.

"I can't. You know how Paul is. You know what he would do." I said, not wanting to burden Paul with petty stuff like this, that I could handle on my own. I tried to change the subject, "How's Jared? He seemed really mad today at lunch."

Kim's face lit up slightly at the mention of Jared. "Yea he was. They came by to check up on us today, but when he heard the things Gabe was saying, he kind of lost it." She looked down at her sausage pizza.

"So… was what he said really true?" I asked a little hesitantly. I didn't want to say the wrong thing an upset her. Kim nodded her head, blushing slightly.

"Yea, although I'm really ashamed to say it. I did have the biggest crush on Jared for years. But that's in the past and this is the present." She said smiling at me.

"Don't be ashamed of it Kim, I think it's cute." I said, drinking some of my sprite. We talked for a little while, just riding around in my car, and I told Kim about my date with Paul this weekend. She squealed and asked me what I was wearing.

"My best friends told me that if I wore anything that was in my closet, they'd hunt me down, cut off my ears and shove them down my throat… and yes I'm serious." I said catching the look of mock horror Kim gave me. "I was thinking of going into Port Angeles tomorrow to look for something. Do you want to come with me?" I asked.

Kim smiled. "Of course. Since Jared is out all the time now, I don't really have much to do. I've never really had any girlfriends. I was more of the stay at home, read a book type." She said, sheepishly. I laughed. She didn't really look the type. Kim was really pretty.

I laughed, and she hit me on the arm playfully. "Hey, shut up." She said, and we bantered all the way back to her house. By the time I got her home, it was about a quarter past eight and Aunt Elaina was eating the rest of the spaghetti I cooked.

"Your mother called. She wanted to tell you that she misses you and blah blah blah." She waved her hand in a bored motion. I smiled and went in my den, curling up on the couch, turning on the TV and dialing my mother. SpongeBob was on.

Hell yes.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" My mother's tone was mocking. And I decided to play along.

"Does Cassandra Carlyle ring a bell?" I drawled, smiling at the TV screen.

"Well, I think so… I might have known someone named Cassie a while ago, but I haven't heard from her in about a month." I heard the smile in my mother's voice, and called her bluff.

"Mom, it's been like two days." I said, not fully being able to concentrate, watching SpongeBob dance around in his underwear. My mother kept on talking, and I was only half listening to what she was saying. But I did hear her when she said,

"Hey and just so you know I'm dying."

I laughed internally and without missing a beat, replied "Yea well mom, I hate to tell you, but we're all dying. And we will continue to do so until scientists find a cure for death."

"You are one sarcastic…" her voice got quieter, and I was confused, until I heard her again. "Well I was going to say that you were one sarcastic daughter of a bitch… but that wouldn't have been too smart huh? With you being my daughter and all."

This time I did actually laugh out loud, wiping tears from my eyes. If you couldn't tell already, my mother wasn't like other mothers. We talked for a few more minutes, and then I heard a sound coming from my room. I looked over, and saw the silhouette of someone who could only be Paul. No one else was that tall, and would be in my room.

I gave my mom a hasty 'I love you' and a 'goodbye', and told her that I had to leave. Then I turned over to face Paul, putting a finger to my lips. I turned the TV off and closed the door to the den, and then when I went into my room, I closed that door too. Paul was looking down at me, a serious expression on his face and I knew that whatever was going to come out of his mouth next was going to be grim. "Paul?" I asked, standing in front of him.

He was shaking slightly, but not enough to alarm me. He was upset, that much I knew. He started down at me few a few seconds, before speaking slowly, enunciating each word. "What has Gabe said to you?" He asked his eyes not leaving mine for a second.

Crap.

I don't know who told him, but I didn't want to upset him any further. "Nothing… much. Its fine Paul, it's not that big of a deal." I tried to calm him down, but he wasn't listening to me this time.

"Cassie, tell me what he told you…please." He added that please when he saw the look in my eyes. I didn't like to be told what to do.

"He told me that you and the others were dangerous. That I shouldn't be around you. How you guys think you run the place and how you aren't normal." I told him everything, trying to gauge his reaction. He seemed calm enough on the surface. But I could see the slight tremble running down his frame.

He was quiet again for a few more minutes, looking me deep in my eyes. "I'm not going to tell you to stay away from him, because I know I can't control you…" He sighed deeply seeming to be conflicting with himself, and then he took me by my arms. "But please Baby-girl, be careful."

I blinked in surprise, finally realizing what was going on. He was worried about me. I could see it in his eyes. "Paul, it's ok… You don't have to worry about me. Gabe… I don't know what's going on with him, but I don't really like him." It was the first time that I had said it aloud and I realized how true it was.

"I won't let him touch you. That I do promise." I smiled at him, and then frowned when I heard Aunt Elaina calling my name, her voice getting closer. I looked at Paul with wide eyes and ushered him into my closet as fast as I could.

He barely fit.

I closed the door and rushed over to open the door to my room, facing Elaina. "Sorry Aunt E, I couldn't hear you. I pointed to my iPod and headphones that were on my bed, and smiled sheepishly.

She pinned me with an accusing gaze. "Yea yea, whatever. Now I didn't get to talk to you this morning, but about this whole 'going out with Paul' business," The color drained from my face. I didn't mind talking to Aunt E about this… but I would rather not be having it with Paul listening in. Aunt Elaina sat on my bed, lying back on my fluffy pillows.

Seeing as I couldn't do anything about this, I joined her one the bed but not before turning my music up just a tad bit louder. "I thought you said it would be ok?" I questioned her.

"Like I've already told you, I'm not your mother I can't tell you what to do, _but_ as your aunt I do think I'm supposed to offer advice from time to time. I need to be able to tell you mother I'm doing something without lying to her completely.

"I'm sure you've already been told that they're dangerous and you shouldn't be around them, the usual gossip and what not. I'm not going to tell you to be careful because honestly, Paul will protect you." She stopped noticing the frown on my face.

"Why do you say that? We've only known each other for about a week." I dropped my voice low, hoping that Paul wouldn't be able to hear. Auntie gave me an enigmatic smile and then but kept on going as if I didn't just ask her a direct question.

"Now, I know about being seventeen and all but if the limo tries to go into the garage, you have permission to rip the wheels off… and use a condom. Now I know about these ones-"

Dear Lord.

"OhMaGee, Aunt E!" My face was bright red and my eyes were wide. "Ok, offering advice is nice and all but no one said anything about… limos." I cleared my throat and told her that I was about to go take a shower and go to bed, and she conceded.

"I just want you to know where I stand on this…" She started toward the door and opened it, stopping and looking back at me, "Since you're already hiding boys in the closet." My jaw completely dropped. She winked at me and closed the door after calling out, "Goodnight Paul. Keep the limousine to yourself."

I had to admit. My Aunt was _good__._

A few seconds later, my closet door opened and Paul and I locked eyes, both of us not knowing what to think or say. I was so mortified I could barely see straight. I opened my mouth nothing came out. Paul looked like a deer caught in headlights. I was standing, but all of a sudden I couldn't find the strength to stand. My legs were boneless. I crumpled on the bed, not knowing what else to do.

Next thing I knew Paul had picked me up and set me on the bed, smoothing the hair back from my face. "Hey, Baby-girl I'm right here. I'm here; everything's going to be ok." He whispered to me, looking me in the eye. I held onto him, taking comfort in his calm demeanor.

"Oh Paul, I'm can't believe Aunt E." I said, not able to look him in the eye.

He shushed me, "Its ok Sweetheart. I know she was just joking. Trust me she was. She knows I would never do that to you." He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand but I froze.

Never?

Not that I was thinking about doing anything like that this weekend. But if everything went the way I desperately wanted it to be, maybe something more could happen between us and later on down the road… I could so see that happening. And was with the whole '_I_ would never do that to _you_' business? And he had said _never. _Like he hadn't even considered it.

Kind of hurts a girl's feminine pride.

I pulled away from him and he saw the look in my eyes. He started to speak but I shook my head sharply. "Leave," I told him, trying to make my voice dagger-sharp. "Please." Paul searched my eyes for a few heart stopping seconds. But I guess my expression was fierce because he did. He kissed me on the cheek, the way he did every time we parted, and then he went out of the door, closing it softly.

I didn't think of anything that had just transpired. I just went into the bathroom, and turned the shower, I got some pajamas out while I waited for th water to warm up. Then I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower, immediately squealing and jumping out shivering.

"Aunt E! You used all the hot water!" I wailed.

Life truly is a highway.

**Alright. Did you like it? This was more of a filler chap. And I'm not really happy about it, but the good stuff will be coming up in the next chapter. I give you my word... Or in the one after that. I'll have Seven posted in a few days. Eight is giving me a little trouble, but it shouldn't take that long. My big sis is helping me(:**

**I Love Reviews(:  
**


	7. Anticipation

**_Author's Note: _Sorry for the wait, I never meant to wait this long before updating. I've been in Tennessee and there was absolutely no internet connection. Anyways, I tried to have fun with this chapter, but who knows how it really came out. . Also, I have another poll on my page if you want to go check it out(: that would mean almost as much as a review. Oh, and if you guys could help me find my beta/big sister, I would love you for it. She seems to be missing. Thanks(:**

**_Beta's Note_: Sorry I went missing guys, I didn't mean to! But anyway here's chapter 7 of "A Wolf's Love!" I hope you guys like it! : )**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot(:**

**Dedication-_nicyy Ox :]_ thankss fool(: I promise to keep updatingg!**

**Playlist:**

**Feels Like Love- Cheetah Girls**

**Your Love- Nicki Minaj**

**Accessory- Jordan Taylor**

**OMG- Usher**

**Anticipation: To look forward to, especially with pleasure; expect**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I realized it was Thursday. Kim and I were supposed to go shopping today for something I could wear on my first date with Paul. I didn't know if there was even going to be a date after what had transpired yesterday. I sighed, getting ready for school with no music on. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, black boots and a Justin Bieber shirt. I put my hair in a side pony, letting my side bangs just barely touch my eyelashes. I grabbed my keys and opened the door, ready to go outside when I turned around and saw Paul standing on my porch, looking dejected.

"What I said was stupid. I didn't mean it like that Sweetheart, I promise. Please forgive me," he said, immediately moving to grip my hands in his which were burning. His eyes seemed deep and sincere and there was no possible way that I wouldn't forgive a face like that. I nodded.

"I forgive you… it was stupid of me to get mad over something like that in the first place," I told him, looking up at the gray overcast sky. He made a sound under his breath and pulled me to him, taking a deep breath. Again I felt at home, right where I was supposed to be.

"You aren't going to school are you?" I asked, already knowing what his answer was going to be.

He was already shaking his head slowly before I was finished. "I'm sorry Sweetheart. Not today… or tomorrow. But I am going to pick you up at six tomorrow night. And most everything will fit together ok?" He kissed me on the forehead, and pulled away grudgingly. "I just couldn't start the day with you mad at me." He brushed his fingers down my arm soothingly, making my skin burn and tingle all at the same time.

He drove me to school, not being able to shut up about the car, not that I minded. Hearing his voice was like angels singing. I closed my eyes and relished the feeling of his closeness, wishing I could feel like this every day. He dropped me off at school, and walked out of the parking lot.

I was so tempted to follow him, but I knew I couldn't. Not only did I have a huge Geometry test today but Aunt Elaina would kill me if I didn't go to school. And then my mother would find out… then my dad.

It wasn't worth it. Not today at least.

I walked into the school, and met Kim in the courtyard. She was bent over her work, and kept flicking her hair out of her eyes. I moved over to her, and put her hair into a bun. "Hey," Kim said without looking at me. I plopped down beside her, and we studied for out geometry test together. "You know if I fail this, my parents said I wouldn't be able to see Jared two weeks outside of school. Not that it would happen. I don't usually disobey my parents, but when it comes to Jared…" Her voice faded out as she came to a particularly hard problem.

We parted during first period, and I did book work the entire class while listening to Mrs. Risley lectured us on the India Caste System. When we filed out after the bell, she told us we were going to have a big exam on it tomorrow. I met Kim at her locker, and we walked to second period together. Mrs. Crow was a little nicer to me today, but she still looked at me like I was a pesky flea.

Which I wasn't.

My Quileute was starting to come back to me. but I still didn't like how it came naturally to everyone else. The rest of the day was normal. Or as normal as it could be without Paul. Gabe came up to Kim and I during lunch, saying that he had heard us talking about wanting to go to Port Angeles.

"Eavesdropping? Really? I'm sorry but that's more than a little creepy." Kim seemed to have more confidence today, and she stared at him with stern eyes.

Gabe ignored her and turned to me, "I was going to Port Angeles today too, we should go together." He smiled disarmingly. I coughed, almost choking on the salad I was eating, and Kim gave me a look that clearly said, 'Is he crazy?'

That'd be a yes, Kimmy dearest.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea. Today it's just us girls," I said, looking at him, silently telling him to go away. Apparently boys didn't get the whole 'silent speaking' process because he smiled at me and said,

"That's ok, maybe we'll meet up there or something." Before Kim of I could say anything else, he walked away, leaving the cafeteria.

"I swear he can't take no for an answer," Kim said, squeezing ketchup on her burger. She grumbled about for a few minutes until I asked,

"What is it about him that you don't like? I mean, besides the obvious 'he thinks Jared isn't normal' gig." I asked, leaning forward on my elbows.

She was silent for a moment before looking down at her light green nails. "I went out with him about a month before Jared and I got together; which he didn't like. Then a few weeks later, he was convinced that there was something up with Jared and the others." Kim shrugged, taking a sip of her coke.

I nodded, not knowing what to say. "I really hope we don't end up seeing him. It would totally ruin my day," I said, smiling wanly. The bell rang, and we split for fifth period. We were starting a project in BCIS and Gabe wanted to be partners with me, but I told him that I was going to be partners with Jared. He didn't like that, but frankly, I didn't care.

After school, Kim and I drove straight to Port Angeles, wanting to get back by ten. We listened to music as we drove, and Kim asked me about life in Dallas. I told her as much as I could, seeing as there wasn't really a Galleria mall out here or a six flags. It was fun being with Kim, even though she was about as far from the people I hung out with as a dog and cat's mannerisms.

It was around five o'clock when we got to Port Angeles, and Kim listed off the shops that were around here. I noticed Coach, 5-7-9 and Juicy Couture weren't on the list. Not that I was rich or anything, but my dad let me get some high-end stuff on occasion. It didn't really matter to me though. We walked into the first store we came upon… and quickly walked out. There was no way I was going to go on a date with Paul in a hot pink g-string.

Kim shuttered, and steered me across the street to a more conservative place. We walked all over Port Angeles until I found one store that I actually liked called Ground Zero. I asked Kim to go get the car and we would meet up at the diner across the street. She left and I continued to look for something appealing but not revealing. Plus it was only the first date. I didn't want to seem too eager. He had told me on the way to school to wear comfortable clothes so I didn't want to wear a dress…

I was looking for a skirt that wasn't too short but still cute when I caught the eye of someone. I don't know what caught my attention exactly, but I couldn't seem to look away. They were standing about ten feet away from me, halfway caught in the shadows. I could tell that whoever it was that it was a man and there was something different about their eyes, but from where I was I couldn't tell. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite put my finger on whom.

The person moved out of the shadows and towards me, and I could see that they were unnaturally beautiful. His hair seemed a glistening deep chestnut brown and fell past his ears and his eyes…thatwere an astonishing burgundy color. As he got closer, I noticed his skin was pale. But it was weird; like his skin had been dark… like a Quileute but now it was whiter. It wasn't natural. And instead of making him look odd, he was gorgeous. There were dark looking bruises under his eyes, ones I couldn't see until he was standing directly under a light; they were faint.

There was some part of me that knew that I was supposed to be being lured in by him, and for a second it was like I almost was… then I thought of Paul, and something just felt _wrong._

The man came closer until he was right in front of me, and the next thing I noticed was the smell that streamed from him. It was sweet; delectable. But it was the complete opposite of Paul's woodsy, sandalwood scent.

I didn't like it.

The man smiled. "You're Cassandra are you not?" His eyes unnerved me… they were at maximum dilation, like a cat's. And I was more than positive that I'd never met this person. At least not in this life; now in a prior life, who knows what happened. I might have been Bat-girl.

"Cassie. Do I know you?" I asked cautiously, feeling more than a little freaked.

"Cassie right, I'm sorry. My name is Azriel. I've heard a lot about you," he said, his smile reminding me of someone who's face I still couldn't place.

"Again, do I know you?" I asked pointedly, not caring that this person looks dangerous. I didn't like feeling cornered like this, and there weren't that many people in the store other than me and Azriel.

"No, you don't know me, but I know you… in a way. I hear it all from my little brother. You know him, Gabriel?"

Gabe.

I couldn't believe I couldn't tell the resemblance before. The hair that fell past his ears, the shape of the face… this man did sort of look like Gabe; red eyes and pale skin aside. "Gabe's your brother? The one convinced that Paul and the others are something of the supernatural?" Then I thought about the color of his skin, the way it was paler than the usual Quileute. I didn't question him, but even knowing he was related to Gabe there was still something else about him that seemed familiar.

"Yes… and he's not wrong about your pack of pups. They aren't normal… just as I am not." His eyes flashed, like Gabe's did from time to time. And then I got the distinct feeling that something was really wrong. So I ran. I ran out of the store and into the street trying to get as far away from Azriel as I could, not knowing if I was going to be successful or not.

I ran straight into strong arms. I knew them, but they weren't the ones I wanted to be in. "Jake!" I panted our in relief, falling into his embrace and breathing heavily.

He was shaking, and I could feel something like a growl in his chest. "Calm down," he told me, his voice deep.

All of a sudden I didn't feel so safe anymore… I needed Paul. "Where's Paul?" I cried desperately, pushing myself out of Jacob's arms. I felt so vulnerable, out in the open. And I hated it. All I could think about at this moment in time was Paul. I asked for him over and over and over again, not knowing where I was or what was going on. I felt delirious and woozy; not knowing which way was up or down.

Then I was in Paul's arms, and everything snapped back into focus. He was murmuring something to me over and over, rocking me back and forth softly. I buried myself into him, wanting the rest of the world to go away. I opened the eyes that I didn't even know were closed and briefly saw that Paul in I were in a forest, even though I had no idea how we got there.

"It's ok, I'm here Cassie. I'm here," he kept murmuring to me, over and over again. I did the only thing I could; I leaned up and kissed him, losing myself in the essence of _him. _Paul brought one of his hands to cup my face to keep me still as he kissed me softly. We broke away, and I looked into his eyes. It was dark, but I could see the deepness of his chocolate orbs.

"Paul, where are we?" I asked, looking around at our surroundings, all the while staying in the protective circle of Paul's arms. I felt completely safe there, not like the way I did in Jake's arms. I knew Jake would protect me, but it wasn't anything like being with Paul.

"We're outside of Port Angeles," he said shortly, his arms tightening around me as if there was something dangerous near. Then I remembered Azriel and shivered. When I saw him in my mind's eye his eyes stood out like rubies. Paul rubbed my back and calmed me down, then he looked at me. "Come on, we should get you home," he said. picking me up and taking me to my car; though I didn't know how it was at the edge of the forest and not even on the road.

"I'll drive," I told him, needing to be in control of the situation somehow. Paul outright laughed at me, and steered me to the passenger side. "It's _my_ car!" I said indignantly. Paul proceeded to ignore me, opening the door and setting me down on the seat.

"I don't care what you say, Cass, I'm getting you out of here, and I'm driving." Paul was in the driver's seat, his hand stretched out toward me. "They keys?" He said, his voice sending shivers through my frame. I dug through my purse-which just _happened_ to be on the floor- and handed over the keys to Paul.

He started the ignition, and as soon as he started driving, I heard the wolves; howling in the night. I looked sharply over to Paul who laid a comforting hand over mine, warming me immediately. I thought about how Jacob was right outside the store, and how Paul seemed to be there too… "Paul, why were you and Jake in Port Angeles?" I asked, looking out of the window.  
Paul took his time answering, "Jared was with us too… we were keeping an eye on you two," he said slowly, trying to gauge my reaction.

That was pretty stalker-like if you ask me… but it was Paul.

"Why?" I asked, trying not to jump to conclusions. Paul didn't say anything for a few minutes, then pulled up on the side of the rode, turning the car off as well. He looked at me, his handsome face serious.

"Please, Cassie. Let me explain everything to you… tomorrow. It's a lot to take in and I can't tell you everything tonight. But the thing that you saw in the store, it's not safe. And I won't bear the thought of you getting hurt. You have to trust me." The look in his eyes was pleading, and I placed my other hand on his.

"It's ok, I'll wait. Calm down, Paul," I told him, losing myself in his eyes, the way I couldn't seem to stop doing. Eventually he started the car again and kept on driving toward La Push. I wondered about Kim, but I knew that Jared had probably taken her home.

"What did it look like?" Paul asked at one point in time, and I wondered what 'it' he was talking about.

"You mean Azriel?" I said, more than a little confused. Azriel did seem a little weird, but he was a man…right? "He was Gabe's older brother. Tall, brown hair. His eyes though, they were wine-red with slight bruises underneath. His skin seemed pale and he had this sweet scent about him. It wasn't natural. I think I've smelt something like that before, but I can't pinpoint it." It confused me. I know I've seen something like him before, I just don't know where.

"You've seen another one of them before?" Paul asked, his voice low.

I nodded. "I have… I think. But I was small…" No matter how hard I tried, there was a face that just loomed in the recesses of my mind.

"It's ok. It'll come to you. Just relax, I'm taking you home. I'm coming to school tomorrow." That made me smile. I hated going to school without Paul. I looked at the dashboard that read eight fifteen and settled in. It was getting dark outside, and all around us were trees. Paul must've taken a different route back to La Push. It didn't take long for me to fall into a light sleep. There were soft tunes playing through the radio and Paul's hand in mine, there was no way I could stay awake…

I was in Paul's arms once again when I came to. He was in my room, putting me on my bed. "Paul…" I opened my eyes, "I'm scared," I admitted. I wasn't scared when Paul was with me, but there was something going on that I didn't know about around me, and then there were the people with the red eyes. I was never scared. _Ever._

Paul dropped to his knees before me, and made me look him in the eye. "You don't need to be scared. There's nothing to be scared of with me here. You'll never have to be scared again." The emotion in his eyes was overflowing; there was no way I could not trust him.

"Why are you saying all of this Paul?" I asked him, cupping his warm face between my small hands.

Paul's eyes met mine, "Because I told you I wasn't going to lie to you. I won't." He covered my hand with one of his own. "I have to go, Sweetheart. But I'll be here tomorrow to take you to school. Is that ok?"

I nodded a 'yes', and he kissed me on my cheek, pulling the covers over me. He was gone before I could blink. With the scent of him still in my nose, and his face still ingrained in my mind, I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was shining through the clouds. It was about the first time I'd seen it since coming here. It made me feel all bubbly inside, and I tried to push the ugly thoughts of last night out of my mind. I put on cheery music, and opened all of my shutters. As I took a shower, it dawned on me that I didn't get anything to wear for tonight.

I groaned, and rinsed the conditioner out of my hair. I wrapped a towel around myself, and sat down beside my computer screen. I went to , and after looking around for about twenty minutes I ordered a ripped pair of sevens jeans and a Missoni silk scarf turned belt. paired with a Rachel Roy Signature chalk faded gray and white V-neck. I dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a Cosabella red tank.

I left my hair down and straightened it, so that it reached about mid back. I donned my black and white zebra print Coach glasses, grabbed a protein bar and called goodbye to Aunt E. I closed the door, and saw Paul pull up in a beat up blue pick-up truck. I jumped in beside him, and he grinned at me, lighting up my entire world. "Good morning, Princess." He greeted me with a kiss on my temple, gunning the engine. I smiled, not knowing if it were even possible to be so happy.

We talked on the way to school about what he had missed, and I asked him if he always took weeks off of school. "Not usually, but when we do; it's excused." I nodded, sensing that the rest of this conversation was going to take place on this date of ours tonight. We arrived at school, and I saw the other boys lounging around on the front steps of the school minus Kim and Jared. I noticed how the other students gave them a wide berth.

Most of them looked at them with something akin to fear, but I noticed that more often than not, the looks of wanting. A lot of people in this town wanted to be a part of whatever was going on with these boys. Even I could see the closeness that they had, the reckless abandon and the eyes full of knowledge that others deemed unattainable. Everyone wanted in, but they knew that you couldn't just ask for an invitation, so they focused on fearing and hating them; even though the boys could care less.

And somehow, out of everyone, I had gotten some kind of invitation seeing as I was walking right into their inner circle with Paul right behind me. They greeted me warmly, and I sat down in-between Paul and Jacob. Not five minutes later, Jared and Kim arrived, hand in hand. Kim sat one-step down from me, and I played with her wispy black locks. I told Jared that we were BCIS partners, and explained to him what we were supposed to be doing.

The bell rang and Paul and I went to first period. He and Jared had to catch up while I had to take a freaking test that I didn't even study for. My grades this semester were starting to look a little low. I groaned as I passed in my test, meeting Cici's eyes. She didn't look too happy about taking this test, in fact, no one did.

"I freaking hate history!" I wailed when we got out of the classroom. Paul wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't be such a drama queen," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. Kim was at the door giving Jared a kiss when Paul and I got to Quileute class. I grabbed her and pulled her into the classroom, waving goodbye to Paul and Jared. I didn't talk to her this morning because the boys were around, but I did have some questions for her.

"What the heck happened last night?" Kim beat me to the punch line. I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," I told her, frowning.

"I was sitting at a table waiting for you when Jared came in freaked, asking where you were. We go outside to see you tripping out, not letting anyone touch you, and screaming for Paul. Sam took you out to the woods to Paul, and then… Jared took me home. What happened to you?" she asked, her eyes wide.

I looked at Mrs. Crow, who was handing out written assignments, then turned back to Kim. "I don't know. I was shopping, and then this guy showed up, he said his name was Azriel-"

"Gabe's brother?" Kim looked surprised. I nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. "He supposedly went missing about a year ago. No one's seen him… but when Gabe and I were going out, I remember him telling me that he had found Azriel. I had thought that he was crazy, but I guess not…" Kim had an intense look on her face.

Missing?

We conversed for the rest of the period, not getting much of our work done. When class let out, I went with Kim to her locker, which apparently doubled as Jared's locker. Paul and Jared met us there, and Paul wrapped me in his embrace. He seemed to be in a really good mood today.

But as we got closer to third period, his good mood all but vanished. And when we got to the classroom, he persuaded Ms. Nadal to let us sit together in the back corner of the classroom. Afterwards, she decided to just let everyone sit where they wanted to… and Gabe chose the seat on the other side of me. It took me a good ten minutes to calm Paul down, and when I finally did he was still shaking. I rested my hand on his, and tried to ignore Gabe as best as I could.

It had to be the slowest period of my existence. Paul was always on the edge of losing it and going off on Gabe and Gabe would keep giving me these wondering looks. I was torn. When the bell rang, I hurried into the hallway with Paul, turning on him and glaring at him. "What will it take to calm you down?" I told him, shaking my head. I tried to keep a straight face, and seeing the innocent look in Paul's eyes I sighed and grabbed his arm, bringing him to fourth period. I couldn't even fit my entire hand around his forearm.

We sat down, and I braced myself for another test; one that Paul didn't have to take. I pouted the entire period, and when the bell rang Paul came over to me, letting me lean against him in the lunch line. "I hate geometry." I moaned, burying my face in his chest, taking comfort in his warmth. Paul ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sure you'll live, Sweetheart…Are you getting a sort of déjà vu feeling?" he said, as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Um… we had nearly the same conversation in first period," I replied drily as we got our food and sat with the others. Kim gave me a look that said 'What about the outfit?' I smiled, and pulled up the outfit that I bought with my phone. I slid it over to her, trying to be discreet, even though I soon as I moved my hand over the table all eyes were on me. Jacob tried to get it, but Kim snatched it out of my hand and hid it under the table.

Soon the boys' attention turned back to their food, and Kim snuck a look at the picture, flipping through the jeans, the top and the scarf. She squealed and looked at me, her dark eyes wide. "Oh my God! That is so beautiful… it must have cost you a fortune! Real Sevens Jeans! What I wouldn't do for a pair." She handed me my phone back, grinning the entire time.

Now though, the others turned to face me again, and I smiled sheepishly, hiding my phone in my purse. "What's on the phone, Cass?" Jacob said, narrowing his eyes at me. I leaned back into Paul's embrace. "Absolutely nothing." I told him, sticking my tongue out, and trying to ward off Seth who was reaching for my purse.

I looked at Paul, silently begging him for help. He reached over and smacked Seth's hand, simultaneously pulled me closer to him. I winked at Seth, pulling my phone back out and checking my messages. Brooke had been texting me all through fourth period telling me how she was so coming down for the summer.

Sure she was. Last summer she was suppose to be going to Europe. She went to _Missouri_.

The bell rang, and Paul walked me to BCIS, stopping me before I went through the door. "Leave Gabe alone. I thought I could handle this before, but to be honest, the thought of me leaving you alone with him even for an hour… I don't like it. The only reason I'm going along with it is because Jared's in there. But you have to promise me you'll be ok." His dark eyes were pleading, and I pulled him to me, hugging him tightly.

"I promise," I told him, pulling away. He kissed me lightly on my cheek, and I turned away and walked in to the classroom, breathing deep. I looked at Jared once before sitting in front of my assigned computer. Gabe wasn't in here yet, and I signed in. I was doing my warm-up when I saw Gabe walk through the door, his eyes on me.

I studiously ignored him, trying to endure the first ten minutes of class so I could pair up with Jared and ignore Gabe from the _other_ side of the room. When coach told us we could get with our partners, I logged off my computer and went to sit by Jared... and then that stupid idiot Gabe had to come and sit behind us with his partner Luke.

If people could growl, I would've sworn Jared just did.

I gave him a calming look that didn't quite give the same effect like it did on Paul. I ran him through our project that we were doing. A PowerPoint on some kind of sport. I obviously had wanted to do gymnastics, but I didn't know if Jared wanted to do something else or not. "Nah, its fine. I only come to school 'cause it's required." He smiled at me, and I grinned back.

I would've killed myself if I had to research another sport.

We started on our project, but I was very aware of Gabe sitting behind me, talking to Luke about random nonsense- something about wolves. I could feel Jared getting tenser by the second. I flicked him. "It'll be okay., I told him quietly, wanting nothing more than for this period to end.

Jared gave me a short nod, and to keep him occupied I asked him about Paul. They seemed to be really close, although they all acted like brothers. "Ah well… he's good at strip poker," he said in all seriousness, and I looked at him in horror. Jared laughed.

"Ok, I'm just kidding. For the most part, Paul is an ok guy, but he gets mad pretty easily. And the way he feels about you… it's strong. This is the first time he's ever felt anything like this, so I'm sure he's feeling a little bit overwhelmed. He doesn't know how to handle you, that's for sure. But I think after tonight, things will start to make sense to you… at least I hope so."

We talked more during the period, and by the time the bell rang, I forgot Gabe even existed. I remembered eventually though. I called goodbye to Jared, and when I started down the hallway Gabe was right beside me. I narrowed my eyes, "Paul's not going to be too happy if he sees you, and I for one, am not happy right now."

"I heard you saw my brother last night," he said, for once getting straight to the point. I frowned, and went to my locker, wondering where Paul was. Then I realized that I didn't want Paul to have to fight my battles. I turned to Gabe, slamming my locker shut.

"I'm going to tell you nicely. I want you and your family to leave me and my friend the hell alone. Even if Paul and the others aren't normal, obviously I don't care. And like I told you the day I met you; what I do and who I do it with is none of your concern." I pivoted, fully intending on ending my tirade with one of those 'angry strides' down the hallway. The cherry on my evil chocolate milkshake.

My plan was quickly foiled when I saw Paul right behind me and I ran into him. He caught me by the wrist, and held me close to him, his eyes on Gabe the entire time. I could feel him shaking against me, and I pressed my hands against his chest, trying to steer him away. He wasn't budging though, and I could feel that something big was about to go down.

In one swift move, Paul grabbed my wrist and spun me around so that I was behind him and he was in-between Gabe and I. He towered over Gabe, looking menacing. "I swear to God, Fey, if you as much as look in Cassie's direction, you're not going to wake up for a week." It annoyed me how Paul totally ignored my tugging on his shirt.

Gabe looked like he soiled himself, which I hoped to God wasn't true, and looked as pale as his brother did last night. The bell rang again which made us officially late to sixth period. I groaned, and Gabe ran off to which I presumed was the bathroom, and Paul turned to me. I continued my angry tirade, pivoting again, and striding down the hallway to Biology.

Paul caught up easily with me, and turned me around to face him. "You're not mad at me are you?" he asked, his whole tough guy attitude quickly fading into a wounded animal act. I glared at him, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I had it under control, Paul," I told him curtly, not happy at all, especially since we were late for class. "Come on," I told him, turning back around and proceeding toward Biology. Paul followed, and when we opened the door, all eyes were on us. I cursed Paul and Gabe silently under my breath.

We sat down, and Mrs. Tietjen gave us a long hard look before handing out grades and the review for our test in a few days. Paul and I didn't get a chance to talk that period, but afterwards he pulled me aside. "Please forgive me Cassie. I'm sorry. I just can't control myself when I'm around you. Everything is way more defined. And when I saw Gabe… I don't know. I just got really mad."

He cupped my face in his hands, looking me in the eye, and making me feel so vulnerable. Every time I looked into Paul's eyes it was like the first time I ever laid eyes on him. Like I could see straight into his soul. And it felt like he could see into mine as well. I leaned up on my toes, feeling myself fall into his embrace. "You're forgiven." I told him, feeling a little woozy.

Paul laughed, sending delighted shivers up and down my spine. But when I walked to the Locker Room, I cursed myself once again for giving in so easily. This place was turning me into a wimp.

Gay much?

Gym was fun, we did floor and I practiced front ariel walkover round off full's. That probably seemed like a whole bunch of Farsi to you… but it's a hard skill. I was all sweaty after gym, and really didn't want Paul to see me, but he assured me that no matter how I looked, I was always going to be perfect to him.

He drove me home, and told me he would pick me up at 6:30, which gave me just enough time to get my homework done and get ready. Aunt E had sent me a text message telling me that she was in Sale,. so I had the house to myself.

Was there a more perfect time to blare music?

My homework was finisher by four thirty. and I took an extra long shower, shampooing my hair three times and shaving my legs for the second time that day. You can never be too thorough. I patted myself dry. and lotioned myself all over, then misted myself very lightly with perfume. My clothes were on my bed, fresh and ready to be worn. There was a note beside it from Aunt E saying what a cute outfit I chose and to have fun. I put on the jeans, wrapping the scarf through the belt loops, then put one of my lacier bras on under the Rachel Roy top.

I put my hair in a sexy low side pony, and put on my hoops and emerald diamond studs that I got for my fifteenth birthday. I looked at the clock. It was only six fifteen, so I turned on my laptop and got on my Web cam. Brooke and Kiera were already on. I told them they were going to be the first ones to see me in my new outfit.

"Hm… 9.8. I would like the scarf better if it were white," Brooke said, lounging on my bed, straightening her hair with one of my sisters' flat irons. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I thought the coal black went perfect with the soft gray of my shirt. Kierra pushed Brooke off the bed, making her yelp when she accidently burned her arm.

"I love it. 10 all the way." She paused and glanced at Brooke who was glaring at her with fake-tears running down her cherub cheeks. "Stop being a baby."

"I'll show you 'baby'." Brooke growled, then proceeded to chase Kierra around the room.

"You guys are so childish, I swear. I'll call you after, promise," I told them, signing off and turning my laptop off. It was two minutes till half past, and I was a nervous wreck. I put a dab of lip gloss on, and pinched my cheeks for a burst of color.

Six forty.

I sat on my bed, looking out at the setting sun. It's only been ten minutes.

Seven o' five.

I swallowed thickly, and redid my hair, going into the kitchen for a glass of water.

Seven twenty-five.

Why didn't I have his freaking number? I was starting to get pissed. Who the hell was late for a date? An HOUR late!

Seven fifty-two.

I took my earrings out and lay on my bed. The anger was gone.

Eight thirteen.

The tears started leaking. My shutters were drawn; my lights and radio were off. I lay in complete silence, feeling utterly sorry for myself. He wasn't coming. If something had come up, he would've called somehow. Or told me after school. I curled in a ball, messing up my new clothes that I couldn't seem to care about anymore.

Eight thirty-nine.

After thirty-six minutes of crying, my throat was bone dry, scratchy and it hurt to cry now. But I couldn't stop. I felt utterly betrayed.

He didn't come.

* * *

**Now tell me guys, did you expect it? Or did this throw you for a total loop? Does Cassie seem babyish? Cause I don't want her to be. Does Paul seem like a total butthole? Trust me, he's not… And what about Gabe and his odd brother Azriel.**

**Ok, first person to review and tell me what the name Azriel means, get the next Dedicationn(: that's just about all I can give right now so... GO!**

**As always, tell me how I'm doing. Right now, my Betas seem to have dropped off the edge of the earth and i'm having a really hard time with Chapter eight so who knows when it'll get posted. Plus I have a lot of EOC tests now, with it being the end of school and all so give me a week or two and we'll be back and ready to rumblee, Kayysss?**

**XOXO,**

**Cass(:**


	8. Truth

**_Author's Note:_ Sorry guys, I know it's been a while but my betas and I have been trying hard to make this as perfect as possible for you(: As of right now, I'm done with begging for reviews. I'm grateful for the ones that I have, and if you want to review, that's up to you. I will ask you to answer the poll on my profile, I want to get an idea of what to do next after this fic is done. Not that it's anywhere near done yet. I am thinking about seven or so more chapters... but I'm not sure as of right now. I got a review saying Cassie seems sort of like a damsel in distress and she seems materialistic which sort of makes me sad. I don't really like materialistic people and I hate that i'm not portraying Cassie the way I really want her to be. Thanks though, _Destiny's Twists_ for that(: I need more constructive criticism like thatt**

**_Disclaimer-_ I don't own the original characters, SM does obviously P**

**_Dedication-_ OK, I'm going to do three of them because I really couldn't choose. The first person to review was _Pintos_, with 'God is my Help' I didn't word it right in my last chapter and I didn't look it up extensively, but I really wanted was 'God of Death' and the first person who reviewed that was _Green Eyes_. So after I got 'God is my Help' I googled it again and that is what it "means" But Azriel was the God of Death. I also want to acknowledge _Second Sunrise_ for seeing the ironic connection between Gabe and and Azriel with them both being brothers and all. So I thank all three of you guys for actually looking it up(:**

**Playlist-**

**Angel's Cry- Mariah Carey**

**A Little Too Not Over You- David Archuleta**

**Airplanes- B.o.B**

**It's My Life/ Confessions- Glee Cast**

**I Learned From You- Miley Cyrus**

**I Love You 5- NeverShoutNever**

**

* * *

**

**Truth-** **Reality; Actuality**

* * *

By nine o' clock, I didn't know what to do, I was a pathetic mess. I felt so stupid for letting Paul get to me. No man is that perfect and he was obviously keeping secrets. I thought I was crazy; feeling like I was in love with someone I barely even knew. I realized now that I was stupid, not crazy. I willingly fell for all of his charms. I had kissed a man in my bed, one that I had only known for about three days at the time. I had changed so much that I hardly even remembered myself.

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose and tried to get a hold of myself. I opened my eyes and simultaneously wiped the stray tears from my face. I wasn't going to break down like this. I _wouldn't_. I looked around my room floored. Now that I had made the inner statement about being strong and what not, I didn't have a clue what to do next. I heard another wolf howl outside sounding soulful and lost. It kind of sounded like how I felt.

Not thinking about much of anything I opened the door to the backyard and stepped outside. It was raining softly, the smell of it soothing me a little. There was still this hole in my chest that felt so tangible; I was almost surprised I wasn't bleeding.

I walked into the woods not knowing what else I should be doing. I was on the way to the beach, or at least I thought I was. The rain made it a little more difficult to navigate and after about a half hour I was hopelessly lost. I didn't really care though. My whole tough girl attitude was fading like the temperature.

It was getting colder and I had started shivering a long time ago. I noticed that I was still wearing the new clothes that I was so happy to be wearing about three hours ago. Now they were soaking wet and completely useless and I could hardly care less. I stopped short when I heard a soft sound in the woods; sounding distinctly like a predator.

I held my breath and pivoted, and saw the biggest horse in the world staring me down. I froze and my brain refused to work for a second. Then everything snapped back into focus; this thing was no horse. It was too muscular and it had fur, not hair... When I looked up, I was staring at the muzzle of a dog… I was staring at a freaking wolf.

My death was approaching.

Ok, I was probably exaggerating a teeny bit. I scuttled back a few feet, freaked out. I really didn't want to be eaten and now that I'd thought about it, that'd be a horrible way to die. Being chewed to death. Dear Lord. I brought my attention back to the wolf-horse in front of me.

It was a russet brown and as big as a horse, but with more muscle; thicker. Its incisors were dagger-sharp and its claws oddly reminded me of Lady Deathstrike. Then I noticed the eyes. An endless brown that weren't really animal eyes. They were intellectual, which was not at all what I was expecting.

It was just staring at me, its eyes narrowed like it was thinking. I didn't like it and started to back away some more when I heard it growl. Deep and gravelly, like thunder. I froze once again, my legs turning to grape jello. I opened my mouth to scream, but my voice was drowned out when I heard an answering growl coming from behind me.

I whipped around and was surprised to find another freaking wolf-horse behind me. Its fur was different though; muted silver, like the dark side of the moon. I looked in its eyes and felt like I was drowning in them. It was the same exact feeling I got when I looked into Paul's eyes. The feeling of total love and complete adoration. I couldn't do anything but stare.

The silver wolf wasn't even looking at me; it was looking at the other wolf. I suppose they were talking in some sort of wolf way because after a few seconds of dead silence, the brown wolf shifted its stance and started to turn around. It looked at me once more before bounding away making the earth tremble minutely.

I turned back to the other wolf and stepped away from it slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements. I met its eyes again and suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe. It seemed so sad, so heartbroken and it looked at me in a way that touched my soul…

"I feel the same way." I found myself saying, not knowing what made me feel like talking to a wolf. To _this_ wolf. At the sound of my voice, the wolf's ears perked up and it sat down slowly, seeming to be as cautious as I was.

Creepy.

I still didn't feel like sitting down and having tea, but this wolf didn't seem like it was going to suddenly go rabid and bite my head off. "I've researched wolves and let me just tell you, you're not the average Jim," I said flippantly. My moods were going all over the place, but then again I was on my period so that was normal.

The wolf didn't do anything but lie down on its stomach and put its head on its paws. Maybe it was tamed… like a pet or something. My gut told me that wasn't likely though. But as of right this second, I felt safe. And all of a sudden I couldn't keep anything in.

"I feel like dying, if you can believe me or if you can even hear me. Paul. I love him. I don't know how, but I do. I've been trying to deny it, but it's true. I've never believed in soul mates before or anything like that, but there's no other way to describe how I feel about him. But, I'm not going to let myself love him or at least I'm going to try not to. Tonight, it was just too painful. And my chest still hurts-"

I stopped abruptly, staring off into space. I felt fine, for the most part. I was still cold seeing as it was still raining. I could feel my hair plastered to my skin, but more than that, the ache that I felt every time Paul and I were apart, it was gone. Ever since I had met Paul it was like my whole world was tied to him. If we were apart, even for a few minutes, the hole in my chest would grow.

A little at first; I could feel it there but it was almost easy to ignore. But then if we got into a fight or something, like the day when Leah came over; it was agony. It was like pure fire clawing at my chest, almost like heartburn but worse. It would always go away when he was near.

Gradually, I brought my eyes back to the wolf in front of me. Its eyes… it was like he could seriously hear what I was thinking. They were full of sorrow and regret. I stumbled back and slipped in the mud. I squeaked and just barely managed to keep from falling on my butt. I did get my hands about wrist deep in the muck though. I looked around and saw the gray wolf looking at me, its head cocked to the side.

I sighed and got to my knees, trying to wipe as much as the mud off as I could on a nearby tree. "Who the poop are you looking at?" I asked starkly, whipping my head back to the wolf that I was having a conversation with. It looked at me and I could clearly see that it was thinking 'Poop? Why couldn't you just say crap?'

Crap was so unoriginal.

I was now being able to decipher what a _wolf _was thinking. Or at least, what I thought a wolf was thinking. I sighed and looked back to the wolf. It had gotten up when I wasn't looking and was now slowly walking away. I stood confused for a second when it looked back at me, beckoning me to follow him with its massive head. I thought about it for a second. If it were going to kill me it would have already done so. I didn't think it was going to take me to the other members of its pack and then try to kill me.

Then again, I had been conversing with a wolf in the middle of nowhere. At this point I think anything could be possible. I followed it warily. I was tired of thinking it was an 'it' and I had a hunch that it was a 'he'. Call it a lucky guess. I followed the wolf silently, not being able to ignore the weight of my waterlogged clothes. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to keep the wet locks out of my eyes.

As we moved steadily through the forest I thought of Paul. Why would he stand me up like that? Maybe something big came up and he didn't have time to call or something. I didn't know. The more I thought about it, the more I remembered how I felt when he didn't come.

I thought of the look on his face when he dropped me off at home earlier today. He didn't look like he had been lying. Ever since I had met him, he had shown me nothing but kindness and adulation. It just didn't make sense. Something was up. The wolf in front of me had stopped and I looked up to see my house looming up ahead. We had gotten there much faster than I would have if I were on my own.

I looked to the wolf that was staring at me with intense eyes, but before I could say anything, he had disappeared. I looked all around and when my eyes came to rest on the place where the wolf had disappeared, I was looking up at Paul, in nothing but cutoff shorts with rainwater streaming down his body.

I didn't know what to do. He was standing about five feet away, at the mouth of the forest looking at me with the same eyes of that wolf's… then it all made sense.

_The legends. The Quileute descended from wolves. The way Paul seemed to be on edge some of the time __and __not being in school. Exhausted, like he __hadn't__ been sleeping right. The way the wolf had __Paul's__ eyes, the knowing look in its eyes when I told of how I __wasn't__ going to trust Paul anymore. How tall all of those boys were, how strong and muscular. It all made __**sense.**_

"You're a wolf," I whispered softly feeling dazed.

Paul cringed slightly when I said it and looked scared and uncertain. He didn't say anything; he just looked at me, his body tense. I stepped toward him and he narrowed his eyes and stepped back further into the forest. He looked like he was about to bolt.

"Please don't," I asked him and he stayed where he was. I didn't know what to do. Things like this didn't exist; they were just bedtime stories and legends. I trusted Paul though and so I took a deep breath and kept moving towards him, my hands shaking lightly.

When I was about a foot from him, I saw the look in his eyes. I stopped and looked up at him. "Paul."

Paul shook his head and moved away from me again. I reached out and took his hand, not letting him go any further. "Please don't leave me," I whispered knowing he could hear me. Paul looked so conflicted and the look in his eyes was tearing me apart…

* * *

She knew.

Cassie's green eyes were wide and she looked scared. I needed to get away from her but she wouldn't let go of my hand. My throat was dry and I swallowed, only then did I notice that it was pouring rain. It didn't faze me, it kind of cooled me off a little, what with being so hot all the time. Cassie on the other hand, was shivering. Her clothes muddy and clinging to her. I needed to get her inside.

I tilted my head over to the house, hoping she would catch my drift. Cassie shook her head stubbornly and tugged on my hand, bringing me closer to her. "I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me what's going on," She said, her voice almost drowned out by the rain.

She was serious.

"You're about to freeze to death," I told her softly, needing her to go inside and get warm. In response she came closer and wrapped her arms around me. I stiffened. Why wasn't she running away in fear? "Sweetheart are you ok?" I asked hesitantly placing my hands on her back.

"No probably not. A wolf. I'm hugging an actual wolf. Paul," I could tell that her mind was spinning and seemed as if she were in a daze. I decided that I couldn't afford to let her stay out here any longer. I picked her up, ignoring her protests and took her into the house. I set her on the floor and went into her bathroom, quickly trying to locate some towels.

Not finding anything that would keep her warm for long I went into the den, finding a huge throw blanket tossed over the couch. I grabbed it and went back to Cassie, who was shivering, the clothes on her clung to her small, lithe body like a second skin.

I knelt down beside her, speaking softly to her. "Sweetheart, you're going to have to take those clothes off," I told her and she nodded numbly and got to her feet, grabbing some clothes from her closet and going into the bathroom. Before she closed the door she turned and looked back at me,

"Promise me you won't leave," She said her voice surprisingly steady

I nodded stiffly. "I promise," I ground out, not meeting her eyes. I had been planning on leaving as soon as she had closed the door.

She came out in a pair of hot pink boys shorts and a white tank, her back still soaked from her wet hair now pulled up in a bun on the top of her head. She stood in front of the door, looking at me wonderingly. "I want you to tell me everything," She said, crossing her hands under her breasts and looking at me sternly. I could see though the slight apprehension in her green eyes.

I nodded and directed her to the bed. She was going to need to be sitting down for this.

"I'm sorry," I told her, sitting on the opposite side of the bed from her and placing the cover around her shoulders. She looked cold and I knew I could warm her up faster with my body, but I didn't need to be around her right now. I wasn't safe.

Cassie looked at me, her eyebrows coming together in confusion and she frowned. "What are you sorry for exactly?" She finally asked, her eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"For lying to you, for not telling you the whole truth. For not being able to pick you up for our date. For letting Leah hurt you and for letting that leech come close to you, for everything." Even before I was finished, she was shaking her head.

"None of that is your fault. You can't blame yourself for every little thing that happens to me," Cassie said unconsciously drawing the covers closer around herself.

I disagreed with her, but I didn't say anything outright. I didn't want to upset her more. I tore my eyes away from Cassie and drew in a heavy breath.

"You're a wolf," Cassie said her breath no more than a whisper that I wouldn't have been able to hear if _wasn't _a wolf. I knew she wasn't asking me a question, but merely stating a fact and so I didn't say anything.

Ever since I had phased the first time, I felt like I finally belonged somewhere. At first it was just me and Sam and then not a week later there was Jared. Our pack had just grown larger and larger and that was fine with me. Being a wolf was normal after a while. It was effortless when you phased, almost like breathing or stepping into a separate skin.

It was like our own private gang of sorts, at least that was what the other people of the tribe gossiped about. As my brothers started imprinting, the pack kept getting bigger. Emily, Kim, Claire. They were to be protected above all costs.

To me they were like sisters. Emily and Sam were the oldest and therefore had seniority over the rest of us, kept us in line. Likewise Claire was the youngest of the pack like our baby sister. I had never got the whole imprinting concept.

I had been inside of all my brother's heads. Take Kim for example, sure she was pretty, not my type, but then I'd be pulled into Jared's head during a patrol or something and see someone totally different. The way he saw her was completely ridiculous to me. He made her seem like a freaking angel. He was whipped complete with a diamond studded collar and leash. I had vowed to never become one of those idiots who would fall headfirst into a woman who they knew virtually nothing about.

But then came Cassandra Carlyle.

After that first night when I took patrol I thought about her and wondered if I were putting her in the same light that the others put their imprints in. I decided that I wasn't. After seeing the way guys looked at her in school, I knew that I wasn't overreacting.

She was beautiful and made herself even more so because she didn't know how attractive she was. She wasn't one of those pretty girls who _knew _they were pretty and tried to make their selves even more so by means of makeup and small clothing.

I realized that about her when I saw her walking to class one day, completely oblivious to the stares the other guys gave her. Stares that pissed me off a little. I wasn't jealous, if she didn't want to be with me, she didn't have to be. I just wanted to be in her life, no matter what the role I played. I would probably be just as happy being her friend as I would being her boyfriend.

None of that changed the fact that we were meant to be together and I loved her.

Now that isn't to say that watching her mother someone else's kids wouldn't be painful, but whatever makes her happy. I realized that was zoning out when I saw Cassie's face start to take on a worried look.

"It's like the legends," I told her bringing my eyes up to meet hers and I told her everything. The heat and anger that I felt right before I phased for the first time, how Sam had calmed me down. How I was angered easily, the others in my pack. The genealogy of the Quileute Shape shifters about our body heat, enhanced speed and durability. I glossed over the vampire part a little, not wanting to scare her. She only interrupted me once.

"Aunt Elaina, she said that I would be protected at all costs once, when I was asking her about why I couldn't go out at night. Do you know why?" She had been listening attentively the entire time trying to keep her face blank. She was pretty good at it too, but her eyes were like the windows to her soul. Every emotion showed in those big dark emerald eyes of hers.

It was the one thing that I hadn't told her about. I didn't know how she would react to that, but I couldn't just avoid most of it and save it for another time. This was the most importing thing that I had to tell her.

"It's called imprinting." I could tell that the concept of this wasn't foreign to her, but she didn't know what it had to do with anything we were discussing. "It's supposed to be rare. But now, since half the pack has imprinted, we're not so sure about that anymore."

"What is it?" Cassie asked who by now was sitting right in front of me, her small hands once again, playing with mine.

"It's hard to explain in words." I looked around trying to find the words to tell her and then felt stupid. I took her face gently in my hands and looked her deep in the eye. "This is imprinting," I told her slowly. I could tell that she knew I meant the feeling of my hands on her skin, how perfect it felt to be this close to each other. She could read me just as well as I could her.

"It's when you find your perfect other half. Your soul mate. Sam and Emily. Jared and Kim. Quil and Claire. They are all meant to be with each other." Her eyes took on that glazed look, the one she got when she was concentrating very hard on something.

"We all use the analogy of gravity moving. When you imprint, it's like gravity isn't keeping you grounded anymore. It's your soul mate. Everything else that was keeping you tied to yourself, that made you who you are, none of it matters. Your mother, father, sister, cousins, dogs. Everything just sort of ceases to exist. You aren't connected to anything but that one person. You don't need anything or one but her.

"It was different for me though. For me, it's like your own personal heaven on earth. Like winning the lottery, saving the world and becoming superman and having everything you've _ever_ dreamed of rolled into one person. When I look at you Cassie, it's like what I would imagine looking into a pure white light would be like.

"Unfathomable, untainted, impossible, but you can't look away, until it blinds you. It's ridiculous, but sometimes I feel like I'm just waiting to go blind." I shook my head and closed my eyes for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts, bracing myself for the next words that were going to come out of her mouth.

"You imprinted…on me?" Her voice was full of so much uncertainty and confusion. She pulled her face away from my hands and dropped her eyes to the coverlet beneath us and I let my hand fall into my lap and nodded.

"Soul mates," She whispered, frowning slightly. She was quiet for a while and then looked up at me, her eyes shining. It was then that I realized that when I had been telling her about everything else, I saw all lot of emotion flicker through her eyes: Sorrow, guilt, pity, longing, fascination, confusion, aggravation. But not once had I seen anger.

Until now.

Cassie's eyes were bright with angry tears. "So we're meant to be huh?" She asked her voice haughty.

I nodded hesitantly, not knowing where this was going.

"So that night, up on the cliff, you imprinted on me?" Her sultry voice faded out again, and she looked away, gathering her thoughts. "If you weren't a werewolf you wouldn't have imprinted on me huh? I would've just been another girl to you?" She asked, raw anger underlying her words.

"Of course not," I disagreed vehemently. Wolf or not, I'd be stupid not to notice how beautiful this woman was, inside and out. But I saw the look in her eyes and thought about it. That night, if I hadn't imprinted on her would anything be different?

If I weren't a wolf, then there wouldn't be imprinting. I tried to explain this to her, "Even if I didn't imprint on you, I would still love you. How could I not, ¨ I told her softly, trying to reason with her.

Cassie shook her head, thoroughly convinced she was right. "It's just that stupid wolf in you. You know it and so do I," She said, the angry light leaving her eyes. Now she just looked defeated and it killed me, seeing her like that. I couldn't bear it.

It made me mad.

Cassie got up and started to walk away into the den but I caught her arm and turned around so that she was facing me. I bent down to her level and made her look me in the eye.

"_**I love you. **_Wolf or no, _you_ are the one I love, Cassie. Don't ever underestimate it, forget it or try to tell me or anyone else any different." I felt myself shaking, but I knew for a fact that I wasn't going to phase anywhere near her. It wasn't her I was angry with...

Cassie's eyes grew wide, her lashes wet and full. She looked at me in amazement and shook her head slightly. "You can't love me… you can't." She tried to turn around again, but I tugged lightly on her arm and when she turned around to face me, I dropped my lips over hers, sealing my statement with a kiss.

* * *

When I felt Paul's lips against mine, I stumbled back a little in shock and then even more so when I felt my back hit the wall. My knees buckled and I felt Paul's strong arms encircle my waist tightly, keeping me pressed between him and the wall. My first reaction was to push him away. The only reason he felt anything for me at all was because of his stupid wolf imprinting.

Then Paul left my lips, trailing his down my throat, nipping at the flesh softly muttering apologies and I completely broke down. I brought my own arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled away from me after a while and looked me in the eye again.

"I love you Cassandra," He told me, holding me close to him and stroking my hair.

I sighed and leaned against his muscular chest. "I just need some time," I told him which was the truth. This was a whole lot to take in, but I could deal with it. Plus, I loved him too. I didn't know if it had to do with the imprinting thing or what, but I did. I had long since come to terms with that. So I guess I could accept that Paul loved me as well.

I leaned up and kissed him again, relishing the feel of him against me. I swear I almost fainted. Everything was perfect. I trusted Paul, maybe even more so now that I knew everything. I don't think I would ever get used to being with Paul. To me everything about him was perfect.

Paul pulled away and kissed my eyelids. "Go to sleep," He told me picking me up and taking me to the bed. "I'll come see you tomorrow. I Promise." Was the last thing I heard him say before he laid me on the bed, and covered me up. He moved away for a few seconds to turn the light off and when he came back, I could only see the whites of his eyes.

The bed was slightly damp from us sitting on it, but I had been through a lot today and by that time I didn't really care. Paul started to move away though and something deep inside of me didn't like it. I pulled Paul back to me and he kneeled down so that we were eye level.

"I don't want you to leave me," I told him, not knowing what he would think of that exactly. He looked a little confused at first until I tugged on his forearms until he nearly loomed over me and the bed. I scooted over a little and then looked pointedly at him again. This was the only solution I could find.

Paul shook his head and tried to move away, but I had a firm hold on his arm and the only way he could have gotten away was if he physically removed my arm by force, which I knew he would never do. "Cassie I don't think-" He didn't finish his sentence because I gave a particularly hard yank and he fell halfway over me.

"We're just sleeping. I trust you," I told him, easing over some more to the side and holding his gaze with mine. I was glad that the lights weren't on or else he'd be able to see how red I was. I had never done anything like this and had never planned to this early in my life. But Paul wasn't some ordinary person and I could already tell that whatever relationship that we had was no normal relationship.

"Don't look at me like that," Paul grumbled halfheartedly, moving to slide under the covers with me, drawing me close to his large frame. I snuggled closer to him and then realized that he had no shirt on. His body heat was overwhelming and after a few minutes, I threw the covers off of us.

I was facing Paul's chest, on the side of the bed farthest from the windows and the wall and I buried my face in the crook of his neck. His arms were around me, holding me protectively to him, almost like he was cradling me. I would've thought that it would have been awkward but it felt natural, again it felt like I belonged here.

I felt it when Paul dozed off and I laid there in his arms, replaying everything over and over in my mind not ready to go to sleep just yet. I couldn't remember when I exactly I first heard the Quileute Legends, I just remembered my mother telling the legends to me as a bedtime story when I was a baby. It was one of the first things that I had ever known.

But even when I was older and started really know what it meant, I had always known that none of it could be real. People just didn't turn into wolves and vampires didn't exist. But I had seen it with me own eyes. Paul was a wolf that much was obvious. He didn't tell me much about the vampires, but when he did talk about them, he got real tense and his eyes were murderous and took on a disgusted look.

They were the bad guys.

Then he told me about imprinting. What I knew about imprinting was that it occurred in animals, like dogs when they had found a desirable mate, but there were other ways of imprinting. Imprinting was also in the legends and when we were young, my friends and I had fantasized about being imprinted on by a handsome wolf man, giggling at each other's foolishness.

It wasn't true though and after a while it all but disappeared from my mind. Then Paul had told me about Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily and Quil and Claire and something clicked in my mind, the way they all seemed to be hopelessly devoted to each other, the look in Kim's eyes when anyone mentioned Jared.

Then I thought about when Paul and I locked eyes for the first time. It felt so surreal, like we were the only people in the world. My entire being seemed to rearrange itself and now everything I did had to do with Paul.

And I was ok with that.

I was very aware of Paul's body beside mine and I couldn't help but try and snuggle impossibly closer to his body heat. I would've tried to get up and turn the fan on if I thought it was possible, but Paul's arms were wrapped so tightly around me that I didn't try it.

I leaned away as much as I could though, until I could look at his face. His eyes were closed and he looked so much younger. Seeing him like that, I couldn't help the next words I spoke,

"I love you too."

The barest of smiles came upon his face and he opened his eyes slightly, meeting mine instantly. He leaned over and kissed my forehead before pulling me back to him. I took a deep breath, breathing in his scent and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hmmm…. You like? I sure don't. Seems kinda OOC to me, and I hate that. But this is the second time I've typed this and I've decided to just leave it be and post it.**

**Tell me what's on your mind? Next chapter should be coming your way soon. But in the mean time, check out the Poll on my page pleaseee, it'll help me with what I need to do next (:**

**XOXO,**

**Cass [:**


	9. Torn

_**Author's note:**_** Well wake up and smell the lilies people. Here we are another chapter. I really want to say that I'm really sorry for the delay, I've been having writer's block and even though I'm on summer break... well there are only so many hours in a day you know. But here is another chapter and chapter ten should be here within the next week and a half or so. (:**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I haven't owned anything so far, so I'm not going to start now. **

_**Dedication:**_** I really wanted to dedicate this chapter to **_**Elohcin**_**, my new beta. She was the one who really got on to me about whining and begging for reviews, she told me that I was sounding a little ungrateful haha(: she's so helpful and she's a great beta. Thanks so much for everything.**

_**Playlist:**_

**Te Amo- Rhianna**

**Spending All My Time- Aaron Fresh**

**Superbad- Travie Mccoy **

**Ironic- Alanis Morissette**

**

* * *

**

**Torn- disrupted by the pull of contrary forces**

**

* * *

**

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that the bed was cold. Paul wasn't there though I got the impression that he must've just left. I groaned and rolled over, hating the extra space. I sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed my eyes. That was the best night of sleep I've ever had, thanks to a certain someone.

Thinking about it made me blush. I took a shower all the while thinking about when I would see Paul again. He told me that he didn't have to patrol again until this evening but I didn't know how he planned on spending the time in between.

"Soul mates." I whispered as I put on green polo with a gray tank underneath and jeans. I put my hair in a clip pulling my bangs back into a poof. It was going to take a little longer to get used to the fact that Paul and I were 'destined to be together' and whatnot.

I returned a call back to my Aunt. She asked me how the date went and I told her that it didn't really go as planned but that I now knew the secret of the Quileute Legends. She was silent for a few seconds and then asked,

"So… how are you dealing with all of that information?" She asked her voice serious.

I didn't even have to think about my answer. "I have Paul. I trust him." I said. Auntie was quiet once again, but my answer must have appeased her because she suddenly became chipper again.

"Well that's good. I should be coming home in about two days. You should see all the stuff I bought! Anyhoo, I should be going now. Lots to do today. Have fun!" I barely got a goodbye in before the line disconnected.

I threw my phone on the charger and went to make something to eat, but just as I opened up the cabinet, the doorbell rang. I went to open it, surprised to see Seth standing there grinning at me. "So, you found out about our little secret, huh?" He said and then before I could say anything else he pulled me out of the house and proceeded to half drag me down the street.

"What the poop are you doing?" I asked him, laughing and trying to tug my way out of his strong grip lackadaisically.

"I was told to answer no questions, just to bring you to Emily's. You haven't eaten yet have you?" He asked, looking back at me. I shook my head no, bewildered.

"I don't even have my phone Seth! I didn't lock the front door… I don't have anything on me." I told him, as he pushed me into a jeep, his hands gentle, making sure not to hurt me.

"Aw you don't need anything. Calm down." He said when he hopped into the driver's side of the jeep.

I was tempted to ask where Paul was, but Seth had told me that he wasn't going to answer any questions so I shut up and tried to enjoy the ride…

I'm a go-with-the-flow kind of person.

Emily lived a few blocks over also near the woods and her house was kind of set aside and by itself. It reminded me of most of the houses on the Rez, made mostly by nature and it was small. It had a certain je ne sais quoi to it.

As Seth parked, I saw a few people on the small porch outside. On closer inspection I saw it was Jacob, Leah and Embry lounging around. Seth and I jumped out of the truck and walked up to the house. Jacob met us halfway. He stopped in front of me, looking at me intensely.

"Stop that." I grumbled. Seth had kept on moving and out of the corner of my eye I saw him and the others move into the house.

"Stop what?" He asked his voice deep. I sighed and stepped away from him, making it easier to look into his eyes.

"I see regret in your eyes. I don't regret finding out about anything. You shouldn't either." I was going to say more, but then I felt something, deep within me. I couldn't have explained it any other way.

I turned around and saw Paul standing at the end of the forest. I forgot all about Jacob behind me and focused my attention on Paul. Or at least I was trying to until I felt Jacob grab my arm, keeping me from getting to Paul.

I didn't like that very much. And by the looks of it, neither did Paul. He cleared the ten feet between us so quick, I didn't realize it until he was right in front of me, glaring at Jake. "Let her go Jacob." He said, not even looking at me.

Seeing Jacob and Paul staring each other down like this I got the impression that this wasn't the first time they've butted heads over this. I didn't know why but I did know that I didn't like being in the middle of it. But before I could open my mouth guess who walked up and cut me off.

Again.

"Paul, Jacob, move away from Cassan- Cassie." Sam cut himself off, remembering that I didn't like to be called by my full name. He appeared at the edge of the forest, just like Paul had and I wondered if they were on patrol together.

I saw his huge form and immediately looked at him in a different light. I used to see him and the others as like brother figures, Jake more than the others. But now, after listening to Paul, I saw him as the Alpha. The leader of this bunch of wolves.

Jacob let me go and took a step back. Paul didn't move though, not at first. Sam had to tell him again, his voice taking on a different tone. I saw a indecision flicker in Paul's eyes and then he took a small step back.

Sam came forward, making sure that both of them were calm. Before he reached us though, I moved over to Paul. I saw the disapproval in both Sam's and Jacob's eyes but I didn't care.

Paul wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his bare chest, taking comfort in him. I didn't know how long I stayed there, but when I did finally look around again, I saw that Jacob and Sam had disappeared.

I pulled away slightly to look at Paul and couldn't help but turn red. The open love in his eyes, the way he seemed to worship me, it was overwhelming. "I love it when you blush." Paul whispered against my hair brushing his fingers across my cheek.

"Hey, don't get all soft on me." I told him, smiling softly. He leaned down and kissed me on the corner of my mouth. Then I thought about Jacob and bit my lip. "What was that all about?" I asked, knowing he would know what I was talking about.

"I don't like him putting his hands on you like that." Paul muttered, but I could tell that he wasn't telling me everything. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He doesn't like the fact that I 'dragged you into our mess of a world'. He also doesn't like the fact that I imprinted on his little sister. You're really important to him… but he doesn't understand that you're important to me too. Or at least, he doesn't want to admit it.

"He doesn't want to share you with anyone; he wants to be the one to protect you. But the thing is, I don't want to share you either. And I _am _going to protect you."

I pursed my lips and looked him in the eye. "I don't need protecting. And I don't need you two fighting over me. I love you Paul… but I love Jacob too. In a completely different way, but I do." I didn't know what else to say so I just leaned against him again and sighed.

Embry stuck his head outside. "Hey are you two going to stay out there all day?" He called and then ducked back into the house. Paul grabbed my hand gently in his and walked me into the house. I noticed that the door and all of the big windows were wide open. The house inside was full of light. Embry, Seth and Jared were sprawled out on the couch watching something on the small television and talking. Leah was in the far corner of the living room not watching television but keeping well away from everybody else.

I'd have to try and remember to ask Paul what was going on with her later. Sam and Jacob had just walked in from the back of the house, no doubt beckoned by Embry. Sam walked to Emily who was in the small kitchen and kissed her deeply. I smiled and looked away. They seemed so happy.

Jacob sat with Quil at the table and didn't quite meet my eyes. I looked at Paul. "Go talk to him please." I pleaded with him, touching his arm as I went past him. I went into the kitchen, where Emily was having Sam reach up to get something for her on the top shelf.

"Hey Em, you need any help?" I asked taking in the feast that she seemed to be concocting all by herself.

Emily turned to me and the uninjured side of her face lit up with genuine happiness. "Cassie! I've been telling Paul that he needs to bring you by here." She moved to embrace me and then said, "Of course I need help silly, these boys act like they haven't already eaten me out of house and home." She smiled and tugged me into the kitchen. I saw she was in the process of making pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon.

Lots of it.

There were already about three dozen pancakes made and I got to work buttering them and putting them in the oven to they wouldn't get cold while Emily made the eggs. When I was done, I finished making the rest of the pancakes and then helped with the bacon.

I don't think I've ever cooked this much. Or had this much fun. Emily kept flicking flour at me and I stuck my tongue out at her and attacked her sides. She was just as ticklish as I was. About ten minutes into the cooking process, Jared left and came back a few minutes later with Kim. She immediately came to help us, giving me a big hug and a secretive smile.

Kim pulled her hair up and started cooking the sausage. The kitchen was only just big enough to hold all three of us and we worked around each other, perfectly at ease. The boys kept on bugging us about when breakfast was going to be ready and Emily kept shushing them. We laid out all of the food and then called them to eat.

It was like a freaking stampede.

They all rushed to the food and crammed around Emily's small table. Emily stood at the counter with a happy gleam in her eye and picked food off of Sam's plate since he was beside her, one of his hands on the small of her back.

I looked around for somewhere to sit when Paul pulled me toward him and pulled me into his lap. I blushed, trying not to look at anyone else around us. Paul noticed how stiff I had gotten, "Relax sweetheart." He whispered in my ear, his hand rubbing my thigh soothingly. I shifted,

"That tickles." I said, my lips turning upward into a smile. He laughed lowly and then turned his attention to the food in front of us. He grabbed like six pancakes and had at least half a dozen eggs. He ate so much food; it was amazing how he stayed so fit and muscular.

I picked at his food, and conversed with Kim who was sitting beside me. I was chewing on a piece of bacon when I notice Jacob looking at me from across the table. He didn't seem angry but he certainly wasn't happy.

I shrank back into Paul, thinking. I didn't like it when someone was mad at me, especially since I hadn't done anything to deserve this unruly treatment. And I really hated it when Jake was mad at me.

Paul, who was reaching for his third helping, froze. He lowered his face to my ear, "What's wrong?"

He knew me too well.

I shook my head, "I just need some air." When Paul started to get up and come with me, I pushed him back down. "I'll be right back." I told him. I went out of the back door to Emily's back yard and sat down on step. Not a minute later I heard the door open again.

Jake sat down next to me. "So…?" He said, picking up a leaf and twirling it between his big fingers.

I looked up at the sky. "So… what?" I asked.

"You're taking this in really easy. Kim nearly had a heart attack and Emily screamed at Sam and well… you see her now. You act like it's the most natural thing in the world."

I looked Jacob in the eye. "I'm not Kim and I'm not Emily. And from what I'm hearing, it is the most natural thing in the world… give or take a few other natural things. You take one look at someone; decide they're perfect for you. Soulmates for life. Easy."

"You don't know Paul like I do." He told me, his voice low.

"First of all, I love Paul and the sooner you grow up, figure it out and learn to deal with it, the better. Second, Paul is supposed to be your brother and yet you don't trust him with me, or whatever. Tres, that's three in Spanish and four, I don't need you to look after me or protect me or anything else." I stood up angrily and glared down at him.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Jake asked his eyes narrowed. He wasn't angry… yet.

"I'm so freaking tired of people trying to tell me what to do! Or how much I know or don't know about Paul. I don't care!" I know I should've stopped right then and there but I couldn't. I was too far-gone. "And you were the one who encouraged me and Paul in the first damn place!

"Now you're getting all pissy at me. I'm only going to tell you this once, Jacob Black so you listen good. I didn't do anything to you. If you're pissed about Paul and I than that's just stupid. I _love _him. I really do… so just…just…" All the air seemed to go out of me at once and I just felt tired. I didn't finish what I was saying. I looked over and saw Jacob shaking fiercely.

I think I had really pissed him off.

Everything happened in slow motion then. I distantly heard Paul and Sam yelling at me a moment before I felt someone's arms around me, dragging backwards; away from Jacob. Then I saw one of the scariest things in the world.

* * *

I let Cassie go outside and then saw Jacob get up and follow her. When he passed me, I reached out and grabbed his arm. I felt him tense but I just pulled him closer and said, "You better not touch her." And let him go. I Sam look at me, and he wasn't happy. I was probably going to have a few extra patrols in the near future which would really cut into my time with Cassie, but I couldn't risk anyone hurting her.

After Cassie left, I couldn't seem to muster the will to eat anymore. All I wanted to do was go to her, hold her in my arms and make her smile again, but I knew that she needed he space right now. After a few minutes I heard Cassie's voice. She was angry, that much I could tell and as her voice rose steadily, the conversation around the table stopped, as we all wanted to listen in and hear what was being said.

I got up and moved to see what going on. Cassie was standing up and was yelling at Jake, really letting him have it. Then she stopped and looked at Jacob ad her mouth fell open. It was then I could see how badly Jake was shaking…

He was about to phase.

I ran to her as fast as I could, yelling at her to get away Jacob. Jared grabbed her and pulled her away from him just moments before Jake phased, snarling. I met him head on, barely managing to kick off my shoes before I leapt at Jake, feeling the familiar lengthening of my body, the sudden explosion of heat all around me.

Then I sunk my teeth deep into Jake's flank mentally screaming at him in the same instant.

_'How dare you phase that damn close to her!'_

We rolled around in Emily's yard for a few seconds biting and clawing at each other. I felt a grim satisfaction when I felt my claws slice Jake's belly and he howled out in anger.

_'You're the one putting her in danger you idiot!'_

I tasted my blood on Jake's lips through his mind as he ripped one of my ears with his teeth. Things like this happened normally; one of the pack members got mad and got into a scuffle with another one of us, there was some torn flesh here and there but the worst of the injuries cleared with within a day or two.

This was different. He had put Cassie, my imprint, in danger; he could've hurt her or worse… Just the thought of that enraged me even more.

_'Don't you dare try and turn this around on me! Do you really think I would put her in danger?'_

I charged him into a tree, which broke on impact and bit hard into his foreleg. He raising his other paw to claw my face when I felt Sam phase and snarl out an order.

_'Both of you stop it. NOW!'_

He was beyond furious and his order shook my right down to my bones. I immediately released Jacob and dropped down onto my belly, hating the superiority that Sam had over me.

Jacob was next me, also on his belly, still snarling at me and I wished I could get up and bite his tail off. I felt the fury radiating off of Sam and the thoughts flying through his head. First thing I saw in his mind was worry. For Emily obviously. He didn't like her witnessing things like this. Us being violent to each other.

Her love for us was like a mother's love for her pups. Fierce. Unwavering. Overwhelming. She hated seeing us fighting with each other. One of his other concerns was Cassie. I saw through his mind's eye the panic in her eyes when she saw Jake and I phase. The way she trembled when she heard us snarling at each other. She was afraid.

Of me.

I couldn't bear the thought of that. I had to go and see her, make sure she was ok. I got up and before Sam could issue another order, I ran close to my house and phased back. No one was home. My mother was working and Riley was probably off somewhere with her friends. I quickly changed into another pair of pants and put on some new shoes.

I ran all the way to Emily's, knowing Cassie would still be there, and found her on the front porch, looking out at the road blankly. Emily was there with her and I stayed on the fringe of the forest, waiting to get Cassie alone.

Emily rubbed Cassie's back and held out a cup of sweet smelling tea to her. Cassie took it, but didn't drink it. She stayed silent, so Emily spoke up, "It'll be ok. They'll be ok." She said softly looking at my Cassie with dark, calm eyes.

Cassie nodded. "I just don't like it when they fight over me." She said her voice numb, with none of her usual cheer in it. It was all I could do not to go over to her, comfort her.

Emily nodded. "I'll give you some time alone." She said, gently embracing Cassie before going back into the house. Cassie let out a deep sigh and leaned against the house for a few minutes. Then, she stiffed for a moment and looked up. Then she turned and looked straight at me.

I was shocked. I thought she was going to start screaming at me to get away from her but… she didn't.

We were about six yards from each other and she ran to me, throwing herself at me and knocking me down. I hit the earth, but felt nothing. I was stunned by Cassie's reaction. Her eyelashes were wet, but she wasn't crying and since I couldn't smell any salt water on her, I don't think she had been crying. I sat up, Cassie halfway sprawled over me and I stood up bringing her with me.

I opened my mouth to say something to her, but before I could, she was talking. "Are you hurt? I saw blood. Paul…" She was worried and kept touching me. Her hands were patting me down and her eyes searched me for wounds.

She found one on my side where Jacob's claws had dug in pretty deep. The one on my ear had already healed and one on my legs had pretty much closed up. They didn't really bother me much but Cassie acted like it was the end of the world.

"Paul!" She exclaimed, placing her hands gently around the wound, frowning in concern.

"I'll be fine." I told her, grabbing her hands in mine. I didn't like seeing the hurt in her eyes. The concern over me. "I promise. It'll be gone by this evening." I told her, holding her gaze with mine.

"It seems like all I do is apologize to you lately." I told her. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have gone after Jacob like that but… if something would've happened to you Cassie…" I couldn't finish. I just pulled her as close as possible to me and took in her scent.

"I wasn't scared you know." Cassie told me, her voice soft and warm. I didn't know what she was talking about and I pulled her away so I would be able to look into her eyes.

"Baby girl, what are you talking about?" I asked her.

"The others, Embry and Quil… Leah. They told me not to be scared, that there was nothing to be scared of, over and over. They don't understand. I was scared… but I could never be scared of you. Now Sam… yea he scared me a little bit. I don't know how to explain it. I was scared _for _you, not of you. I could never be scared of you Paul." Her voice was so soft.

I saw it in Cassie's eyes. She was telling the truth. There wasn't anything I could say to her, nothing at all but I could show her how much that meant to me. How much I loved her.

I leaned down and kissed her with all that I had, relishing the feel of her soft, supple lips against mine. Every time I kissed her, it was like the first time I'd ever felt her lips on mine. Indescribable. Just like Cassie. I wrapped my arms tighter around her small waist, pulling her flush against me. I could feel her heartbeat racing against my chest, hear her pulse moving faster than normal.

She drove me wild. I lost all control with her, control that I'd worked so hard to build up. This woman could tear me down with a single look… and she didn't even know it. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and it nearly drove me over the edge.

I had to pull away. Before things went too far.

I reached deep down inside myself for my last shred of control and pulled away from Cassie. She whimpered and I looked at her. Her eyes were still closed, her long eyelashes creating long shadows over her rosy cheekbones. Her lips were still parted and full.

The look of her was so sensual, so beautiful that I couldn't help but lean back down and give her a chaste, short kiss. Or at least it was supposed to be short. As soon as I touched her again it was like fireworks exploding. My senses were full of her and I felt drugged.

I pulled away from her and rested my chin on the crown of her head. Her scent could probably be the only thing to bring me to my knees other than Sam's harsh judgment.

"Dear lord, Cassie." I breathed, listening to her trying to catch her breath. As I held her, I realized that this was the only time I was truly at peace. When she was in my arms. When she was in my arms I _knew_ that she was protected. That absolutely nothing could touch her. Last night, when she was in my arms, it wasn't anything like heaven.

It was so much better.

When we had both caught our breath I spoke, "I need to tell you… tell you why everyone wants you to be so careful around me." This would be the first time I'd ever spoken about it out loud. But I would tell Cassie anything.

Cassie looked at me, her stunning green eyes wide and concerned. She didn't say anything, just nodded. I grabbed her hands in mine and started for the forest. As we were walking, she didn't say anything, but every time I looked back at her, I saw her eyes narrowed in thought.

I didn't know if I liked the blind faith she had in me. But I loved everything about her. After about fifteen minutes, we came upon the beach. There were a lot of people on the beach, seeing as it was about two in the afternoon.

Cassie and I sat away from the others, on the far west side of the beach, opposite of the cliff. We sat down near the shore and I pulled Cassie into my lap so that our feet were in the water. Her back was leaning on my front and I could feel that she was fully relaxed.

I took a deep breath.

"When I was little, everything was perfect. It was me, my mom and my dad. Then Riley was born, my little sister, it was even better. For about a year or so…" Cassie craned her head back to look at me and the expression in her eyes said 'You didn't tell me you had a little sister'. I smiled softly at her.

"Then my uncle died, my father's little brother, of meningitis… it changed everything. My father went into a depression. One thing I've never seen my father do was drink. But he completely changed. Wouldn't go to work, stayed out all night. My mother didn't say anything at first, I think she just thought it would pass eventually… but it only got worse.

"One night… he came home. My mom was on the couch feeding Riley and I was watching Transformers. I was five… I remember it like it was yesterday." Cassie grabbed my hands that were wrapped around her and held them tightly.

"He came in, grabbed Riley and all but threw her in her crib. She cried the entire time he was beating my mother. I yelled and screamed for him to stop. I didn't really know what was happening. My mother, she told me to go make sure Riley was ok. Over and over, that's what she kept telling me. 'Stay with Riley, Paul. It'll be OK. Mommy'll be fine, just stay with Riley.'... She was crying too.

"Eventually though… he stopped. I don't know why, but he did. My mother was on the floor, sobbing silently… bleeding from everywhere. He calmly stepped over her and walked to the cradle. I was holding Riley, she had just begun to stop crying. Without looking at me, my old man, he leaned down and kissed Riley on the forehead.

"He was so gentle with her, so caring. Then he walked out the door. And we never saw him again. My mother still hasn't recovered from that night. And ever since then I don't know, I just get angry for the littlest reasons. I can never control myself..."

* * *

I felt like crying. As it was, my eyes were watering. They way Paul told his story, it was like he was in a trance, replaying the night in his head over and over again, his voice soft and laced with pain. When he was done, we were both silent for a few minutes, just listening to the ocean crash against the rocks. Then, I realized something,

"You're still angry, about that night, aren't you?" I said, turning around slightly so I could look at him. He looked me in the eye, his eyebrows coming together in uncertainty.

It all made sense now.

"'You are. I can see it in your eyes even now. You're angry and you don't know how to let it out. You feel…responsible for that night." I don't know how I knew, but I did. I just saw the look in his eyes, and I just _knew_. Paul was looking at me; the expression on his face was conflicted, he closed his eyes and dropped his chin onto my head.

"It's like you see right through me." He whispered his voice full of pain building up for thirteen years. "The rest of the pack knows me only because they get to roam my mind all the time but you? You know things about me that even I don't know." He was quiet for a few more moments,

"I do blame myself… I could've done something, anything but instead I just sat there. I sat there and watched." Again he spoke like he was in a daze, as if he were trapped in the past.

I detested the way he sounded. Bitter, but lost. As if he was five years old again. "You did do something. You protected your baby sister." I told him, wrapping my hands around him as best as I could. The man was all muscle.

I held him. It was my time to comfort him for a change. I know he didn't need it; he probably didn't even want it. But this was something I needed. He was in so much pain. Pain that he'd tried to keep hidden for years. And now that I thought about it, when he got mad, it was usually because he was protecting someone. One of the members of his pack, his family, his tribe, me.

"All your life, you've been trying to make up for it, for not protecting your mother. Other people, though, they don't understand." I said against his chest, without really realizing that I had said it out loud until it was too late. Paul stiffened for a few seconds, and then he grabbed my shoulders soothingly and looked at me.

He didn't say anything, he just kept looking at me wonderingly and I couldn't help but flush once again under his gaze. I wanted to look away, to get away from his gaze but I couldn't.

More of the whole imprinting thing.

I bit my lip, of one my nervous habits and I saw Paul's gaze drop. I reached up, grabbed a handful of his hair and brought his lips down on mine. Kissing Paul was something akin to placing your lips on the sun.

Poetic huh?

Whenever I kissed Paul it was one of the incredible things, that'd ever happened to me. He was always so gentle, so meticulous not to hurt me, but at the same time, he held me tightly, like if he ever let go of me, I would be lost to him. He was so passionate and strong, the feeling of his body against mine…it was beyond description.

Paul's lips mastered mine, one of his hands tangling in my hair and the other wrapping around my waist. He fell back, taking me with him and I straddled his waist hardly able to think of anything other than being with him forever.

Soon though, Paul rolled over, trapping me underneath himself and his kisses traveled down my throat. I couldn't contain the strangled moan that escaped my lips, the feeling was too intense. The only thing that existed was Paul, me and this feeling between us.

The sound I made only seemed to fuel him. He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me again. My body responded in a way that I didn't even know it could. I wanted more of him, all of him.

I whimpered his name, not knowing how to tell him. Paul nuzzled my neck,

"Yes sweetheart?" His voice was husky and low, rocking me to my very core. I arched up, needing to be closer to him. I told him,

"I… I need you." While at the same time I grabbed his hands placing them on my hips, on the edge of my shirt. Paul's hands tightened on my waist and he groaned. I could feel his breath on my neck driving me even further insane.

"I need you Paul." I told him again, writhing desperately underneath him. I couldn't take this any longer, this heat inside of me. I let my hands trace his powerful abdomen. I still couldn't believe the muscle on this man.

Paul groaned again, abruptly gripping me tighter in his hands. Then, he froze. I wiggled around, calling his name again.

"Cassie…sweetheart. I can't…we can't. Not here or now." Paul told me, loosening his hands a little. I didn't want to hear that, I didn't want to hear reason. I took him off guard, and rolled us over and straddled him again, looking down at him.

"Don't look at me like that." He said, his hands going from my hips to my face. Or at least he tried. I caught his hands and put them back on my hips leaving my hands on top of his.

I was still catching my breath and Paul sat up with me in his lap, I took my hands from over his and reached up and locked my hands around his neck. I looked around, aware of our surroundings for the first time. We were still on the beach. There were people around us, no one close though and no one was looking around us. I just made out with my soul mate on a beach in the middle of the day.

I didn't know whether to feel dirty or to kiss Paul again.

I just looked at Paul, not knowing what to say. Fortunately for me though, I didn't have to say anything.

"I think we need to talk…"

Great timing Jacob Black.

* * *

**So… how was this chapter? Does it seem to be moving too fast? How'd you like my background of Paul? Remember, there's a poll on my page. I won't close it until I'm done with this fic so there's still time. Like I said, I should have the next chapter up within the next week or so but the one after that... I'm not so sure. More news on that later. Thanks guys and until next time,**

**XOXO,**

**Cass :D**


	10. Family

**_Author's Note:_ Sorry for the delayy, I've been caught up in this book(: But fear not, I have finally deliviered this chapter to you. This is my shortest chapter so far and I'm not proud of that fact but this is a filler. After this, the real action starts so get readyy**

**Disclaimer _- _Ten chapters and I still have to say that I don't own anything Stephanie owns.**

**Dedication - I wanted to dedicated this chapter to _Holly._ she was very adamant in her review and seriously made me feel special. Don't be alarmed though, each and everyone of your reviews makes me wanna poop rainbowss. haaahaa. sorry, weird mental picture I know, but i'm in a good mood right now. So much love to you Holly :].**

**Playlist****:**

**Where'd You Go- Fort Minor**

**Spending All My Time- Aaron Fresh**

**She's Like A Star- Taio Cruz**

* * *

**Family- group of people related by heredity, such as parents, children, and siblings.**

* * *

Cassie almost killed me. Her panting and moaning nearly made me lose any shred of control I thought I had left. Then she told me she needed me, sounding breathless, like an angel and she wouldn't stop moving. She kept unconsciously rubbing her body against mine. I would've lost it right then and there. I did for a few seconds, basking in the feel of her small, soft hands. My hands were on her waist and I had to fight like hell to keep them there.

Then I realized where this was leading and I froze. I couldn't do that to her, with her. Not now or here. Not yet. I loved this woman and I would treat her with the respect that she needed. I tried to tell her but she flipped us over and looked at me with pleading eyes. Eyes that I would never be able to say no to.

Cassie seemed to take hold of our setting then and after a few moments; she looked back at me her eyes wide and innocent. I opened my mouth to say something, to try and soothe her but then I heard Jake. As soon as Cassie heard his voice, her face dropped and she shied away into my chest.

I growled, a low guttural sound coming from deep inside me. I was still more than a little pissed off at him and him being this close to Cassie, made my blood boil. I was angry, but I couldn't let myself be. Not when I was this close to Cassie. I had already scared her once and I wasn't going to do it again. I stood up, bringing Cassie with me. I pressed her behind my back, shielding her.

"You know I would never hurt her." Jacob's voice was low, his eyes were dark. He was serious. Even though I wasn't in his mind, I could see it in his eyes. They were just as easy to read as his mind in wolf form. He would never intentionally harm Cassie. Intentional or not though, I was going to protect her from anyone or thing I deemed as a threat to her.

And right now Jacob Black was a threat.

Jacob knew this, he knew that I didn't trust him with Cassie and in the long run he knew it was going to affect his relationship with her. No matter how much he cared for Cassie he knew that the bond between us wolves and our imprints was the strongest bond in the world. One spilt second mistake and he had changed his relationship with Cassie forever.

Nothing and no one could change that no matter how much they wanted to. I felt Cassie's small hands tense on my arm. She didn't want a repeat of this morning and I didn't want to upset her either, not if I could help it. "What do you want, Jacob?" I asked, trying to keep the snarl out of my voice. Jacob was standing by the tree line and now that I had spoken to him, he moved forward a few steps.

I tensed my muscles as he approached, pushing Cassie farther behind me. I knew he wasn't going to hurt Cassie and even if he tried, I wouldn't let him. Jacob wasn't looking at me, his eyes were focused on Cassie.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Please forgive me Cass," He said, his eyes full of remorse.

Cassie made a small sound and came from me behind me, ignoring me when I put my hand out to stop her.

"Jake no…" She said shaking her head, and the sound of her voice made me wince. She sounded lost . He was one of her best friends; of course she would feel sad. I grabbed her hand, comforting her as best as I could without taking away from the person that was causing her pain. "It's ok, there's nothing to be sorry for, Jake… I just… you can't," She stopped and then looked back at me. "I can't deal with you two fighting, I just can't." She finally got out..

Jacob finally took his eyes off of Cassie and looked at me. He gave me a long, hard look and then he spoke, "I'm sorry Cassie." He then he turned around, leaving as quietly as he came. Once he was in the forest though, I heard him phase.

"I should take you home." I told Cassie, looking down at her small frame. Well, small in comparison to me. She was tall for a normal human girl around 5'7 or so. Cassie shook her head, looking around. Then she grinned, nearly rendering me blind with the beauty of her smile.

She was so gorgeous. I don't know how many times I must have said it by now, but it was true.

"Come on." She told me, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the other side of the beach. I let her lead and didn't ask any questions. She might have been smiling, but I had seen the look in her eyes when Jacob had left. She didn't want to show it, but I knew that she didn't like the rift between her and Jacob.

She led me up the cliff, and to the edge. "Cassie, what are we doing?" I said asking the obvious. She looked at me, smiling.

"On the count of two." She said, looking back out at the water. I couldn't help but smile back at her. She gripped my hand tighter in hers and took a long, deep breath.

"One." Her voice was serene.

"Two." She bent her knees and jumped, taking me with her. I heard her bite back a scream of fear and I squeezed her hand. As soon as we hit the water, I bought her body to mine and swam us up as fast as I could. We had sunk down deep, and I knew she would need air soon.

As we broke the surface, I heard her breathe in, gulping air. Then I heard her laugh. "I freaking love this!" She said, treading the water. I grinned and pulled her to me, swimming to shore.

"Come on." I told her. She ducked under the water and swam ahead of me. I couldn't help but laugh as I swam after her, making sure not to go too far ahead of her, making sure she was ok.

Once we reached the shore I shook my head, taking in the sight of Cassie with water dripping down her face, her clothes water logged. She saw me staring at her and shoved me and I feigned being hurt. She wrung out her hair which had escaped from her clip and tossed it over her shoulders.

"Come on, we should get you warm." I told her and then I hesitated, my house was a lot closer than hers. I would take her there, no one was home. I started leading her towards Emily's and she didn't say anything, but she did give me a weird look.

"I was twelve the first time I cliff-dived. I was trying to show off in front of Jared and this other girl… Madelyn I think her name was." I told her, the memory just coming to me randomly and I decided to tell Cassie about it. She still didn't say anything, but she grabbed my hand in hers.

"I nearly died. Seth's dad, Harry, pulled me out. He told me… he said 'Can't have you dying yet. We're going to need you in a few years' I hadn't known what he'd meant then and I forgot about it after awhile, telling him that he was crazy. Even after I started phasing, it never crossed my mind. I didn't remember it again until Harry died… I was at his funeral, looking at Seth.

"He was the only one not crying. He had Harry's eyes and the look in them; fear, concern, but relief as well… it brought back that memory. I don't know why I saw relief in Seth's eyes and for days afterward, it was all I could think of." I ran my hand through my hair, shaking out any excess water

"Then Seth phased and it was the first thing he saw as a wolf. He saw that vision of his dad pulling me out of the water as a boy; he unknowingly pulled it from my mind. I saw him, while we were wolves, mulling over it for a while, not communicating with us like he should have been.

"With Sam, Jared and my coaxing, he phased back after about four days, but I could tell that his mind wasn't on what had happened to him. He looked me in the eye… then he smiled. Grinned at me and said, 'Well I guess my old man really did know what he was talking about, huh?'

"After that he was just as happy as you see him now. Occasionally though, we'll see his thoughts turn a bit gloomy. But most of the time he never shuts up. Always happy and shooting rainbows out of his eyes." I had seen the way she looked at Seth. Like a mother bird would have for her chicks.

Somehow, he had become like a baby brother to her, just as he had become a baby brother to the rest of us. I needed to occupy her and keep her mind off the pain from Jacob. She was still kind of hurt over Jacob and I was beginning to see her start to shiver.

Cassie smiled softly, "Seth does seem really happy. I like that about him. He seems to be one of the only ones in the pack that seem to really accept being a wolf. He seems to enjoy it." She said softly.

I nodded and then we came upon the street that my house was on. My house was the third one on the street. Quil lived about four houses or so down from me. I opened the door for Cassie, seeing the living room light was on. I knew my mother wouldn't be home yet so it must've been Riley. The next thing I noticed was the smell; something was or had been burning. It couldn't have been for very long though, since I hadn't been able to smell whatever it was from the outside of the house.

My suspicions were confirmed about three seconds later when I heard my little sisters voice from the kitchen,

"Paula! I need some help!" I heard her squeaky voice and shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Ok, Miley, I'll be right there." Taunting my sister. She hated Miley Cyrus and hated it even more when I called her that.

Almost as much as I hate being called Paula.

Cassie snickered, but then Riley came around the corner and did a double take. She stared at Cassie for a moment and I didn't know what to expect.

Big, round hazel eyes, framed by curly lashes. Thick almost jet-black hair, curling around her chin. I could see Paul in her features.

Her mouth was open and she was staring at me, completely caught off guard. "OhMyJesus… you are so pretty." She said, coming to stand before me. Now it was my turn to be surprised. That was really unexpected.

I smiled at her, "No, you're the one that's pretty. I absolutely love your hair. I wish I could pull off short hair." I told her truthfully.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul smile and then Riley stuck her tongue out at him, finally taking in our wet figures. "Cliff diving," She said knowingly.

Paul went past us. "I'll go see if any of my mom's clothes fit you. I'll be right back." He kissed my cheek before he left me with Riley.

She smiled and took my hand, leading me into the kitchen. Paul's kitchen. From the outside, his house looked small but when I got inside, I saw that it was a nice sized. The kitchen was nice and modern with polished wooden counters. Inside I saw the source of the burnt smell.

Riley looked at me sheepishly. "I was trying to make grilled cheese," She said, as I took note of the black toast and cheese stuck to the pan.

I laughed and moved to the stove, turning it off and placing the skillet in the sink. "You have to butter the toast before you put it in the skillet Riley," I told her, running water in the sink.

Riley looked at me surprised, I guess, that I knew her name. "I'll help you make some more, if you want me to," I told her, looking at her pretty eyes.

Riley nodded and told me she would be right back. She left and returned shortly with a towel. She handed it to me, and I patted myself dry and wrapped it around my shoulders. Then, she handed me a hair tie from around her wrist. I took it gratefully and tied my hair up into a bun. I turned back to the sink and Riley went and opened one of the cupboards for some more bread. I looked around until I located some dishwashing liquid and some steel wool. I scrubbed the skillet and rinsed it under warm water.

"So what's your name?" Riley asked me while I was drying the skillet.

"Cassie Carlyle. I'm Elaina's niece," I told her, turning around and placing the skillet back on the stove. Riley handed me an entire cheese package.

"Paul's always hungry, so whenever mom and I cook, we always make extra for him," She said by way of explanation for the large amount of cheese.

I nodded and asked her for some butter. I asked her to butter the bread and then I put some in the skillet. Riley looked at me weirdly, brushing her hair behind her ears.

"I'm guessing you didn't do that?" I asked her, smiling slightly and she shook her head.

"Was I supposed to?" She said, grabbing a butter knife from the drawer and spreading butter over multiple slices of bread.

I turned the stove on. "Yes you are. It's so the bread and cheese won't stick to the skillet and cause a mess. You can also use Pam or something like that," I told her.

We were both quiet for a moment. "So have you cut your hair before?" Riley asked, watching me place a piece of bread on the skillet.

"Once. When I was fifteen. Not as short as yours though. I cut it about to my shoulders. I didn't like it and it grew out soon enough. What's your excuse?" I told her, adding the cheese. She wordlessly handed me a spatula.

"Well I cut mine when I was twelve. Or, my friend did. It wasn't that short either but she didn't do that good of a job so we had Leah Clearwater even it up a bit which made it shorter. I like it; it's different from the way everyone else wear's their hair," Riley said, fingering her short locks. I placed the first grilled cheese on a plate that she had laid out.

"There. It's your turn now. Try it," I told her, smiling. Riley took a bite of the grilled cheese and grinned.

"Oh wow. You are like a natural born cook. You almost cook as well as Emily," She said handing me the grilled cheese so I could take a bite. When I finally did, I couldn't help but chuckle. It tasted like a normal grilled cheese to me.

Riley was putting butter in the pan when Paul came into the kitchen, dressed in a different pair of cutoffs and holding some clothes in his hands. Riley took one look at it and rolled her eyes.

"Mom is going to kill you for touching those." She snatched them out of his hand and grabbed my wrist. "Come on Cass, we'll find you some clothes."

Paul looked bewildered and started to follow us, but Riley shut the door to their mom's room in his face. I started to go back, but Riley smiled sweetly at me. "He'll be fine," She told me, opening the door to her mother's closet.

"Her old clothes are usually near the back," She said mumbling to herself and flipping through lots of pretty colors. Then she pulled out a cute pair of washed out ripped jeans and a worn ridded brown top over a white tee.

It was actually something I would wear.

I had just put on the clothes when I heard talking out in the hallway. Riley looked up from where she was lounging on her mother's contemporary black and white bed.

"It's my mother," She called to me, only a handful of seconds before I heard the door to the bedroom open. I came out of the bathroom and saw Paul's mother, with Paul standing right behind her, dwarfing her.

"…Oh. Hello there," Paul's mother said pleasantly, tossing her dark, curly hair behind her shoulders. She looked me up and down and I suddenly felt intrusive.

"I'm so sorry Mrs.-" I started to say at the same time Riley opened her mouth.

"Hey mom, I knew you wouldn't mad if Cassie borrowed some of your old clothes. She and Paul went cliff diving or whatever- hey aren't you supposed to be at work?" She asked frowning.

Paul's mother shook her head and looked at me. When I saw her eyes, I almost did a double take. She was gorgeous and even though I wouldn't expect anything less from the woman who gave birth to Paul, it still astonished me.

Her hair was raven black and reached about shoulder length. It was glossy and she held it but with a clip and she looked young, about my height and it seemed like she used to be a great woman. Then I saw her eyes.

They were a bottomless, light chocolate brown color. But they were dull, full of sorrow and an innate sadness. It almost broke my heart. Then she smiled and the smallest hint of light reaching her eyes and said a sentence in Quileute. The only word I caught was _man._

I bit my lip, not knowing what she had told me. "She who entangles men," She told me, putting her purse down on her bed. "That's what Cassie means. It's such a beautiful name. For a beautiful young woman," She came to me, smiling.

"My name means courage and Paula over there, well his name means small," Riley piped up and I couldn't help but smile. Small?

I must've looked confused because Paul's mom said, "He was a very small baby. But I don't know what happened to him now." She shook her head and looked fondly at her son who smiled back at her.

"May I ask, what your name means?" I questioned looking at her. But she wasn't the one to answer me.

"Avarielle. Woman of strength," Paul said quietly coming up to us.

"You can call me Ava," She said, laying a hand on her son's arm. "And none of that 'miss' or anything before that. I'm not old yet." Throughout our conversation, I had seen the light in her eyes brighten considerably. She truly was a beautiful young lady.

Ava sat on the bed and patted the seat next to her and then looked at Riley. "I see you were in the kitchen. Go in the kitchen make us a couple of sandwiches, please?" She asked , tapping her lightly on the knee. Riley groaned but got up and walked out of the room.

I looked at Paul and when he nodded, I took a seat next to his mother. He sat down next to me, pulling me closer to him. I flushed slightly, but didn't move away.

Ava looked at us, a tiny smile on her face. "I've heard a lot about you Cassie… not directly from Paul, but in his eyes, his disposition. His entire way of life has changed. I heard about you coming from your aunt.

"She showed me pictures of you and let me just tell you, you are so much prettier in person. And that's saying a lot considering how those pictures looked. I thought you were a model at first. I've just been waiting for Paul to bring you by." She said, noting how Paul smoothed back my bangs.

"If you ever need anything, I'll always be here. I won't keep you two any longer, but Paul, I do expect you to bring her by sometime, ok," She said, looking sternly at him. I felt his body vibrate as he laughed softly.

"Sure thing mom," Paul said and then he stiffened. I was about to ask him what was wrong and then I smelt it.

Riley had burned the grilled cheese again.

"CASSIE!" I heard her scream and I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. She screamed my name again and then Ava spoke up.

"I'm guessing that's you cue," She said and we all got up and went into the kitchen. "Oh, and you can have the clothes," She said, holding her bedroom door open for me. I went into the kitchen seeing Riley's innocent eyes wide and unassuming.

So I spent the next few hours or so cooking with Ms. Ava and Riley and getting to know them better. Despite my earlier impression about Ava, she seemed to be a pleasant woman. A few times though, I saw her eyes cloud over, her expression fall.

One of these times, I saw Riley look up and take note of her mother's expression. She got quiet for a few moments and her own expression drew inward. But she quickly brightened up and was all smiles again.

Paul sat at the table, swallowing all of the food we made. Riley complained loudly about it and he replied in kind, mocking her. Both of them fighting smirks.

Just like normal siblings.

Ava would intervene sometimes, try to quiet them up. Riley would look at me with her vast, greenish coffee colored eyes, begging me to back her up and take her side. I laughed and prodded her to focus on the food.

I felt content, I noticed after about the first hour.

After we had all eaten our share, Paul told me that it was time to go. I forgot that he had patrol tonight. I said goodbye to his family, both Ava and Riley bringing me in for a hug. As soon as we got outside Paul, picked me up and twirled me around.

I squealed. "Put me down!" even though I didn't really mean it at all and he knew that.

When he did finally put me down he told me, "They love you baby girl. You completely made their day."

He smiled and led us on another road. "I would drive you back home but Embry has my car for the day," Paul told me.

"That's fine. As long as I'm with you," I told him, taking in the beautiful sunset. We were quiet the entire time as he led me home enjoying the comfortable silence. We went in through the back door to my bedroom and I kicked off my shoes. The clock on my wall read seven forty-seven.

"When do you have to leave?" I asked Paul, tugging his hand and pulling him down on the bed with me. I leaned against his chest, taking in the rugged, wild smell of him.

"Eight thirty," He said, running his fingers through my hair. I thought about that. I was getting better with the whole wolf thing. The vampire thing though, not so much. I haven't told Paul, but there was just something about the vampires that I couldn't shake. I know Azriel was one of them, Paul had told me that much. But there was something that didn't sit right with me.

That wasn't the person I had seen with red eyes. I know it wasn't. But for the life of me, I don't know when or where I had seen him. I least I thought the one I saw was a male. I wasn't real sure of anything anymore. Only that I was in love with Paul.

But that was obvious.

I traced the contours of Paul's chest, feeling his abs tighten and contract. "That tickles," He said his lips against my neck. He didn't do anything to stop me though, so I kept on with what I was doing. He amazed me, everything about him did. Every time I touched his skin, even if it were the slightest brushing of fingers, it felt like fireworks going off.

Touching him like this, so intimately, would have been embarrassing. But for some reason I couldn't seem to muster up 'embarrassment'. It would be like trying to be embarrassed over seeing yourself naked in the mirror.

…Yea, that was a weird comparison, I know.

Paul nuzzled my neck and asked me something in Quileute. "It's Saturday," I replied to him in English, smiling.

"See? You're getting better," Paul told me, his arms tightening around me. I was getting better; a lot of things were coming back to me now. I could understand Quileute and speak it ok, but writing it was a pain in the butthole.

I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him, starting to feel sleepy. Paul kissed my neck, "You've had a pretty long day sweetheart, haven't you?" He asked.

I chuckled softly, "I feel like you're talking to a baby," I told him.

"You are my baby," He replied instantly.

I fought back a smile, "There you go again, being all cheesy. I would have never guessed a big bad wolf like you could be so softhearted," I teased him and he replied by growling at me, his arms tightening further around me for a second.

"Make no mistake baby-girl; I am a big bad wolf through and through. But you change me in more ways than one," He said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Now go to sleep," He said, his hands tracing circles on my lower back.

I shook my head. "You're going to leave me," I told him trying to keep my eyes open. Just the thought of him leaving me was almost unbearable.

Paul sighed, his breath hot against my neck but before he could say anything else, I asked "Will you come back when your shift is over? If only for a minute?" I turned around to face him, looking into his eyes.

Paul looked at me for a long minute, his eyes soft and warm. An endless ocean of deep chocolate. "Of course. I'd do anything for you," He said, leaning down and kissing me softly. I shuddered; overwhelmed by the love I could feel radiating off of him.

I pulled back and kissed Paul me on the forehead trying to coax me once again, to sleep. I thought about what he had just said. It sort of discomforted me. I didn't want him to have to do anything for me. I know that what I was asking him was a small thing right now, but I remember what Emily had told me this morning when we were cooking breakfast.

She told me to be careful what I asked for. That Paul would do anything for me. Anything in the world that was in his power. I didn't think much of it just then but when I saw the look in his eyes, I knew it had to be true. I didn't think about it for very long though, with Paul's warm fingers tracing lines into my back. Not long after, I fell asleep, with nothing but Paul on my mind…

I woke up when Paul left. He had been the only thing keeping me warm and when he left it felt like I was freezing. I sat up and lay against the headboard. I knew Paul wasn't coming back anytime soon. I grabbed my laptop from the desk beside my bed, opening it and plopping it on my lap.

I went on and played games for about an hour and a half before going into the kitchen and fixing myself a sandwich. I read a book and tried to keep myself busy until Paul got back or I fell asleep again.

Whichever came first.

I was in the den watching Lost when I heard the first wolf howl. I turned the TV down and listened harder. Not long after I heard another one. Then I heard the entire pack. It was interesting, listening to them howl, hearing them get closer or further away.

Then I realized that they were chasing something, or at least that's what I thought they were doing. They seemed to be after something and the only thing they would be chasing was a vampire. The thought terrified me. The thought of Paul close to one of those things, made my hands shake.

There was nothing I could do though, the wolves were too far away and even if they weren't, I would only be a liability anyway. I hated being useless. I looked at the clock on the TV that read eleven twenty three. Paul would get off his shift around two thirty, if they didn't run into any problems…

* * *

**Ok, well you met Paul's family. I liked how the scene came out, even though this chapter is a little shorter than my usual chapters. I promise to make it up to you though in the next few chapters though (: I love you all, and thank you for the reviews once again. I feel so honored. This next chapter is giving me a little difficulty so please don't crucify my if I don't get it to you in like a week… or two. I promise not to make you wait too long though(:**

**XOXO,**

**Cass :D**


	11. Overreaction

**_Author's Note_: Ok, this chapter brings _BIG NEWS_ so please read this. On my profile i've added a Progression Box. Every day i'll update it and tell you what's going on on the upcoming chapters like if it's done, if i've sent it to be edited, how many words and maybe a slight spoiler or two. There's more about on my page so please take a look. Oooh, and review please. You know I lovess me some reviewws. Haha, ok i'm done now.**

**_Disclaime_r: Still now ownagee. :'(**

**_Dedication: _This chapter goes out to Comatose Rose. Thank you so much for the review even though you're getting a little ahead of yourself. Haha. I love you for it though. Plus remember they are only in Highschool and I don't plan on doing any time skips. But hey, who knows what can happen in the future. Thanks again(: And for everyone else who reviewed, as always much much love to you guys.**

**_Playlist_: Yellowcard- Empty Apartment**

**Angel's Cry (again)- Mariah Carey**

**Goin Crazy- Natalie**

**Sorry, my playlist sort of got lost in translation so we'll have to make do with this(:**

* * *

** Overreaction: an excessive reaction; a reaction with inappropriate emotional behavior**

**

* * *

**

I stayed with Cassie about twenty minutes after she fell asleep, just listening to the sound of her heartbeat. I smiled, running my fingers through her soft hair. She shifted toward me unconsciously, her head on my chest and I couldn't help but smile. I was the luckiest man in the world right now.

I glared at the clock as it made its way towards eight-thirty, slowly wishing for it suddenly combust into flames. If I wished hard enough, maybe it would work…

No such luck.

At eight twenty-eight, I knew that I had to go or Sam wouldn't let me come back after my shift. I slowly tried to detangle myself from Cassie, all the while silently cursing the clock and Sam for making me leave. Before I left, I kissed her on the forehead and told her I loved her before leaving out of her back door and phasing my mind instantly intertwining with Jared's. A few seconds later we felt Seth and Embry phase with us as well.

We collaborated together and split us, each taking a section of La Push and Forks to patrol. I had wanted to stay near La Push, trying to be as close to Cassie as I possibly could but Seth was the one who ended up staying. I ran faster than he did so I could cover the bigger territory of Forks in a timelier fashion than he could.

I stayed in constant communication with him though, like I did with all the others, so I knew she was safe. Everything was going fine, a normal patrol until Embry picked up a fresh scent, near the beach, leading away from La Push. He gave the alarm, letting us know of his exact location.

Jared was the closest to him and so he circled around, trying to get a lock on the leech. It was way out of our territory but closer enough to still be a threat.

'_The leech never came on land; it stayed in the water and never touched our territory. It knows our boundaries.' _

Embry's mental voice was befuddled and I could see the visual through his eyes. He was running along the shore, the stench of the leech burning his nostrils. It was clearly further out in the water though, nowhere we would be able to reach without phasing back. We each howled, letting the others know of our exact location and alerting the other pack members.

Within minutes, the rest of the pack had phased and were howling while Sam barked out orders. Jacob, Leah and I were put together, running along the shoreline, from about fifty miles south of La Push to about seventy miles north. A whole lot of ground to cover. We divided it amongst ourselves, reporting what we did or did not find while also listening in to what the rest of the pack was picking up.

It was a very confusing process, but we made it work.

The leech kept pushing our boundaries, weaving in and out of the water but never coming close enough for us to get it. It was male and by the stench of it, I could tell that it was the same one that approached Cassie when she when into Port Angeles. The thought angered me beyond words or thought. There was nothing I wanted more than to rip it to shreds and burn it to the ground.

I held myself in check though. There wasn't much I could do about the situation right now. The leech stayed in the water though, and didn't seem like it was going to be moving anytime soon.

'_Paul, Jake and Leah. You three make a gap for the leech to come through. About where Jake is right now. Make it a small gap, only about ten, fifteen feet at most. But we need to give the bloodsucker some kind of opportunity to come in. It wants something in our territory and we need to know what.' _

Sam was coming in our direction with Seth on his tail when he issued out that order. He had also ordered Quil, Embry and Jared to stay around La Push and Forks, make sure there were no others. I went over what Sam had told us to do and I snarled.

'_We already know what he wants. He wants Cassie. I don't know why but I know he does and I don't want him anywhere near her!'_

Sam didn't like the tone of my mental voice but I didn't care. Jacob, for once, was in agreement with me as well, he didn't like the thought of putting Cassie in danger anymore than I did. Sam tried to pacify us, telling us that we wouldn't let the leech anywhere near anyone in the tribe.

While we were debating this though, Leah had caught wind of the leech retreating, its scent going further and further away from us. We patrolled tightly for a few more hours, until I picked up another scent.

'_Gabriel Fey. What is he doing here?' _

It got the attention of the others. He was in a boat, a few miles off shore. I had only barely caught his scent. The leech was somewhere still out there in the water still, even though we couldn't tell how far out or where it was which a bad thing for us and Gabe.

It was also somewhere near two in morning.

'_It begs the question, why?'_

Jared said in response to my statement. There was nothing we could do about the situation though, so we kept on patrolling until the sky turned pink. At around five thirty, Gabe brought his boat back to the docks. Sam told Quil and Jacob to phase and go and talk to him.

I wanted to, but I knew that my temper would most likely get the best of me, so I stayed with Seth near the forest so we could hear what was going through his head and transfer it to the others.

Jake and Quil met Gabe as he headed away from the docks and into the forest. He looked very surprised and more than a little nervous. At once, Seth and I smelled the faint scent of 'vampire' that lingered around him and I could tell that Jake and Quil smelt it too as I took in their tense forms.

Quil spoke first. "Hey Gabe, what you up to?" He said trying to sound normal.

Gabe smiled faintly, and looked back toward the shore. "Nothing much. My dad just gave me his boat and I like to… to take it out in the mornings." He stuttered over his words and wouldn't look Quil or Jake in the eye. It was painfully obvious that he was lying.

"You look like you've been out there for a while." Jake said, eyeing Gabe critically. Sam, who was still patrolling the north side of the beach, was seeing all of this through Seth and I and he didn't like Jake intimidating the poor kid.

'_He might scare him off before we get some answers' _

Seth growled softly, to where Jake and Quil could hear the warning sound but not Gabe. Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair, grumbling under his breath. Gabe paled a little bit, and fidgeted around for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to say.

'_Yea… he and the leech are defiantly up to something.' _

Seth circled around and tried to get a better look at the boat, sniffing around and trying to see if there was anything helpful on the boat.

'_Dude, this thing reeks of leech and Gabe. But there aren't any Plans of Mass Destruction notes lying around anywhere'_

Seth's inner voice seemed disgusted. And through his mind, we all cringed, smelling the reek of leech up close. Outside where I was, I listened to what Gabe was saying.

Outside where I was, I listened to Gabe make up some kind of falsified story that Jacob pretended to buy. After a few more minutes of meaningless talk, Jake let Gabe walk off into the forest. I hid myself in the underbrush so he wouldn't see me and then went to where Jacob was by the docks already phased back.

'_Well, what do we do now?'_

The question was directed at Sam who told me, Embry, Jared and Seth to go home and get some sleep. We would be patrolling more within the next few days. He told us the schedule for the two days before I phased and put my clothes on.

I debated whether or not to go and see Cassie. I had promised her that I would, but she should be sleep by now and I didn't want to wake her up. I went anyway, just to make sure she was ok. When I got there though, I was pleasantly surprised.

Cassie sat on the porch, her pale pink lips set in a slight frown, her body slightly tense. But even though, it was evident that she wasn't in a good mood, I was struck by how ethereal she looked.

Her skin looked extra soft from where I stood and the morning sun glinted smoothly off her beautiful green eyes. Her dark hair was pulled up into a messy bun, giving her a casual, just got out of bed look. But I saw the exhaustion in her eyes and I knew that she didn't get that much sleep. I frowned and stepped into her line of vision.

* * *

I had been up all night, worrying and not being able to go back to bed. Paul was supposed to be done patrolling way before now. I had tried to watch TV for a few hours but found that I couldn't concentrate. I tried to paint my nails, but I had always sucked at doing my own nails. I went online and read FML and MLIA for about another two hours.

Then I went outside and watched the sky turn pink and orange. I looked over when I saw something move in the shadows, a little nervous, but as soon as I saw the silhouette of Paul I ran up, throwing myself into him arms letting myself be overwhelmed by the essence of him for about two whole seconds before I forcefully pushed myself away and shoved him as hard as I could.

It didn't do much.

I frowned up at him, seeing him face go from relived to confused in the blink of an eye. "What the hell happened? Are you ok? I was worried about you, you idiot!"

I pushed him again, not knowing what else to do. Paul tried to speak, but I didn't want to hear it. I was so relieved but I didn't know what to do about it. So I focused on anger. The next time I hit him though, he was prepared and he caught my hands in his and pulled me to him.

"Hey, I'm fine, sweetheart. I'm right here, in one piece." He said, soothing me with his deep voice. I let out a breath that I don't remember holding and I leaned against him. After a few moments, I looked up at him frowning slightly.

"What happened tonight… or last night, anyway?" I asked him, wanting to know why he hadn't come by earlier. Paul didn't say anything right away, just dipped his head and kissed me. I whimpered against his lips. Only he had the power to completely destroy me with only his lips.

I groaned, pushing myself up on my toes and gripping his wide shoulders with my hands. It was times like this when I truly felt like I couldn't control myself around him. I pulled away, nearly gasping for air and pulled him into the house. I had started to feel small droplets of rain falling around us.

Once we were safe inside my room, I pulled him to me again feeling giddy when he placed burning kisses on my neck immediately making my knees buckle. "I love you." He whispered to me, over and over again making me lightheaded.

He pulled away, looking at me with such a tender look in his eyes. He kissed me on my cheeks, smiling softly at me. "You are so beautiful. Do you know that?" He asked me, kissing me once more. I felt his hands in my hair, untying it and running his hands through it. I felt the bed behind me and I sat down bringing Paul with me.

He rolled over pulling me on top of him and looking up at me with adoring eyes. Then I remembered something and sat up. "Tell me what really happened Paul." I told him looking at him expectantly. He sat up with me, pulling me into his lap.

"It's really nothing. We caught wind of a leech nearby and we had to make sure that there was no chance of it coming near anyone." I froze at his words, turning in his arms. He kissed my forehead.

"It's fine. Everything's fine." He said. I relaxed again, lying against his chest. I was getting sleepy again. It was early in the morning and I realized that neither of us had gotten any sleep.

"Paul?" I asked quietly, looking up from him through my lashes, trying not to redden.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He said, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

I bit my lip, wondering where this shyness had come from all of a sudden. It wasn't like this was the time I'd had him in my bed.

Weird thought, but true all the same.

When I failed to say anything, he tightened his arms around me a few seconds, getting my attention. I sighed,

"… Can you stay with me tonight? I know you're tired and so am I and I really don't want you to go. But I understand if you can't. You're mom might be wondering where you are and-"

Paul cut me off with a chaste kiss, rubbing his fingers down my cheek. "Of course I'll stay with you." He told me. I smiled, laying my head on his chest feeling utterly relaxed. With my head right over his heart, I could feel his strong heartbeat, lulling me to sleep in moments.

I woke up, swamped in warmth. Just like the first time, I was on my side, my head buried in Paul's chest. His arms were around me, holding me close to him, his face in my hair. The sun was all the way up, shining brightly though my shutters. I groaned and snuggled closer to Paul.

He was a heavy sleeper. But he did need all the sleep he could get, all things considered. I propped my elbow on the bed and looked at him in the sunlight taking advantage in being able to admire his features and not get caught.

His eyelashes were devastatingly long and the tips were a lighter brown in the light. His face was such a golden brown, his lips soft and full. His hair was also a lighter shade in the light. He looked so relaxed when he was sleeping and the sight of him blew me away.

I leaned up to kiss his cheek when he suddenly moved his face and captured my lips in his giving me a pleasant surprise. I squeaked when we parted, and shoved him playfully on the shoulder. "You were sleeping!" I squealed, smiling.

"Please, you were staring at me so hard, how could I possibly stay asleep?" He teased, leaning in to nuzzle my cheek.

"I could really get used to this." I told him closing my eyes and relishing the moment. Paul laughed and smoothed my hair from my face. I closed my eyes and then realized that I had just woken up.

My hair probably looked like Grade A crap.

Paul looked at me like I was crazy when I told him. Then he gently grabbed a lock of my hair, running his fingers through it gently. "I think your hair is beautiful in the morning. It's so long and pretty." I rolled my eyes, sure that he wasn't being serious. I reached over him and grabbed my phone from my nightstand.

"What time is it?" Paul asked, still playing with my hair.

"Ehh, two-fifteen. We slept a long time." I told him, sitting up. It was a little weird to wake up with Paul by my side but I suspected that was because I wasn't used to having werewolves spend the night…or boys for that matter.

Paul ran a hand through his hair and sat up with me. "It was a good sleep though." He said, looking at me with that softness in his eyes. "I have to go now though. I have to see if Sam needs me and then make sure Riley hasn't burned the house down." Paul said.

I frowned; I didn't want him to leave me. "I want to see Riley." I pouted, missing her impish smile already. Paul laughed and leaned over to kiss the pout off my face.

"Then I'll pick you up in an hour. I'll go see Sam and take a shower over at Emily's and then I'll pick you up and we can go and see Riley together. How's that sound?" He said, leaning down and kissing me one more time. I nodded and watched as he left.

I sighed and sat on my bed for a few minutes, not being able to keep the grin off my face. I needed someone to talk to right now.

Brooke.

And then Kim.

I smiled and turned on my webcam. There was rarely a moment when Brooke wasn't on when I needed her.

"C. Carlyle! I miss you so much! But no worries, I'm already in the process of convincing my parents to let me come and stay with you for the summer." Brooke was once again sitting in my bedroom, idly going through my books while Kierra was trying on my makeup.

I laughed. "I'd love for you to come and stay with me and my aunt for the summer but seeing as you hardly ever do any of things you say you're going to do-" I started but was cut off.

"Like what?" Brooke said indignantly, narrowing her deep blue eyes playfully at me through the webcam.

I leveled her with my gaze. "Really B? Let's see. Remember that time when you said you were going to go to Universal Studios for your fourteenth birthday and we ended up going to Sixflags? Or the time when you were so convinced that you were going to get a Mustang for your sweet sixteen and you got a Beetle?

"Then one year you were going to Europe that one summer to go see that one person and you ended up going to Missouri? Let's face it B, you never do anything you say you're going to." I told her, trying to brush the tangles out of my hair. Paul might like my hair looking crazy like this, but I sure didn't.

"This is true." Kierra piped up, waving a mascara wand in Brooke's direction. Brooke stuck her tongue out at me and threw one of my books at Kierra.

"Hey! That's one of my favorites!" I cried, watching helplessly as Kierra tossed my copy of _Wings _by Aprilynne Pike back across the room. We finally settled down and I told them all about Paul minus the wolf and soulmate mumbo jumbo.

"So you're telling me that you've had a guy in your bed twice already now? I knew you were the life of the party, C but this is… somewhat scandalous." Brooke grinned flashing her beautiful dimples. I laughed and we talked for a few more minutes until I realized the time.

Paul was going to be back in about thirty minutes. I grudgingly said goodbye to my friends and went to take a shower. Wrapping myself in a towel afterwards I went back into my bedroom to find some clothes. Coming out of my closet with a pair of jeans and a tank top I turned around and saw Paul looking at me with the most intense look in his eyes.

I was speechless. Having him sleepover was one thing, but standing in front of him with nothing but a towel on was a total different story. He walked toward me, the look in his eyes making me nervous and stopped right in front of me. So close that I could feel the heat from his body enveloping me.

"Cassie." He said, his voice strained and his jaw tight. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. I bit my lip, not knowing what to expect. He moved his hands to rest on my bare shoulders but decided to change his mind and shoved them in his pockets.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked. I saw the desire in his eyes and not thinking twice about it I pushed myself up on my toes and kissed him, trying hard not to bring myself too close to him. Paul kissed me back but pulled back sooner than I was happy with. "You are too tempting, sweetheart." He said, leaning down and kissing me on my neck.

"I know. I can't resist you though." I told him, making sure the towel was secure around my body before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him again. Paul said my name again, a warning note in his voice that I didn't listen to. I took his hands and brought them around my waist.

Paul made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a growl as his hands grabbed at the fabric at my waist. "We can't." He told me, kissing me on his temple. I was getting tired of that.

"Yes, we can." I told him, looking him in the eye. I didn't know what was going to happen between us but I knew that I was always going to be with Paul. I'd never felt anything like this, for anyone else. I felt so overwhelmed at times with him but I trusted him. More than anything or one.

And I always would.

Paul kissed me, right above my jugular. "Cassie. I love you so much. I'm not going to rush something like this. No with you." That stopped me. There was a note in his voice that was just so serious. Once again, I was floored by the words that were coming out of his mouth. I sighed and stepped back.

"You know and here I thought guys only wanted one thing." I told him wryly, leaning against his chest.

Paul laughed. "Some guys aren't like that. Al I want from you is your love, sweetheart. Now go get dressed. I'll wait out here." I smiled and picked up the clothes that I had dropped on the ground.

I went back into the bathroom and dressed and came out, brushing through my wet hair. As soon as I came out of the bathroom though, Paul was right in front of me pulling me into his arms and kissing me thoroughly.

"We have to go and check on Riley remember?" I told him, moving out of his grasp. I picked up my phone and put it in my back pocket and we were about to walk out the door when I stopped. I hadn't heard anything from Aunt Elaina and I frowned.

Paul asked me what was wrong and I shook my head moving throughout the house. She wasn't there and I was about to call her when I saw a note on the refrigerator. Apparently she had some business to attend to in Salem and she didn't want to wake me.

Good thing to, cause she probably wouldn't have liked to see me and Paul snuggling up last night. I sent her a text message telling her to be safe and that I was fine and then I went with Paul out of the house.

We walked to his house, playing around and telling each other more about ourselves. I don't think I would ever get used to the way that I feel about Paul. Seeing him, laughing with me, and the light in his eyes it still sort of felt surreal.

When we got to Paul's house, Riley was in the living room watching TV. "Paul! Bring Cassie over! I miss her already." She said without looking back at us. I smiled and went to cover her eyes.

"Hey hands off!" Riley smacked at my hands thinking I was Paul.

"I thought I heard you saying that you missed me." I teased her, pulling my hands away. Riley grinned and jumped up, hugging me tightly.

"I really need your help with something." She said, and then looked sideways at Paul. "It's a girl thing, Paula. And even though I know you've really been trying to be one, you're not quite there yet." She shooed him away and pulled me into her room.

Her room was all purple and black. Small and messy it had a distinctive Riley vibe to it. She sat me down on her Black and white bed and looked at me with those big hazel eyes of hers.

"Ok, so there's this guy and this name is Nathan and he's totally hot. There's a bonfire in a few days and we're all going and I don't even know what to wear. Help?" She looked at me, her eyes pleading.

"Ok, do you have any options?" I asked her. Riley popped up, tucking a piece of her short hair behind her ears and threw open her closet door. She threw about ten outfits at me.

"It's a bonfire, not prom." I told her, eyeing two dresses. "And it's going to be freezing." I added, eliminating about four shirts and tank tops. After about ten minutes of both of us not getting anywhere, Paul poked his head in the door.

"What are you two doing in here?" He said, his eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"Um…" I stalled. I knew Paul wouldn't like hearing about Riley liking a guy. Big brothers are always overprotective like that. But I also knew I couldn't lie to him. Riley looked at me from under her lashes. She knew what I was thinking.

"Riley? Cassie?" Paul said, looking suspiciously back and forth between us.

"I'm helping her pick out an outfit for the next bonfire." I told him, standing up.

"Riley, you've never needed any help before." Paul said, leveling his gaze on her.

"Ok, well there is this guy, and I kind of like him. I needed something to wear, because he's going to be there…" Riley's voice faded as she took in the look in Paul's eyes. He didn't look too happy about hearing that.

"Who is this boy?" He asked her and I knew he was about to start drilling her. I moved to him, and prodded him lightly in the stomach, forgetting for a moment how hard his abs were. For once, he didn't look at me. Or at least he tried not to. I saw his eyes dart to me, for a second and his gaze lightened.

But then he seemed to remember his little sister and he looked back at her, asking once again who the boy was. Riley got defensive and then I saw Paul start shaking. It was slight, but I knew it was there. He was very protective of his sister, maybe even more so than other brothers and he had every right to be. But I didn't want him to freak out too much over something this little.

"Paul. Calm down." I tried and I started pushing him toward the door. I still saw the angered light in his eyes but he was letting me lead him outside. Before we left Riley's room I looked back and gave her an encouraging smile. She had an angry look in her eyes as well but she managed to give me a small smile in return.

I led Paul out of the house, stopping on his front lawn. At first, he pushed against me a little, trying to get back into the house.

"Paul. Look at me. Calm down, Paul. Please." I asked him, talking to him over and over. He wouldn't look at me at first until I stood on my tiptoes and grabbed his face in between my hands and made him look me in the eye.

"Boys! She's only fourteen; she doesn't need to be looking at any boys. I swear if anyone lays a hand on my baby sister… and you were helping her pick out clothes!" He went on and on, the anger on his face startling me a little. I really didn't think he felt so strongly about this.

I felt kind of hurt that he would really blame me for trying to help his little sister. Hurt and angry. "It's just a guy she likes Paul, I didn't think it was going to make you mad." I said, stepping away from him. I was starting to feel that pain in my chest again.

I didn't like it.

Paul looked down at me his eyes blazing. He's never looked at me with anger in his eyes like that. Even though I knew it wasn't entirely directed at me, I didn't really like to be on the receiving end of that look.

"Guys only want one thing, Cassie." He said which made my jaw nearly drop.

I was pissed now.

"Weren't you the one who told me that some guys weren't like that? You're a guy, Paul. Are you telling me that you only want one thing?" I snarled at him, angry tears building up in my eyes. I knew I was probably blowing this out of proportion as well but that really hurt me.

Paul seemed taken aback, the hostile light leaving his eyes. "Sweetheart, no. I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." Paul reached for me but I pulled away, knowing that if I let him touch me, I would forgive him instantly.

I shook my head, not looking at him. "I should go home. You can go back in there and yell at your sister some more if you want." I said turning away from him and walking away.

"Please don't be like this." Paul pleaded with me, grabbing for my hand. I snatched it away from him.

"I don't want you to touch me. Guys only want one thing right?" I threw my words at him and ran away, the hole in my chest growing larger with each step I took. "And if I never see you again, I'd be way too soon." I snarled right before I was out of his sight, regretting it as soon I said it.

I ran until I got to the beach and only then I stopped, tears pouring down my face. I don't know why I had been so difficult with him but the way he overreacted about his sister got me riled up for a minute.

For a minute I just stood on the beach staring at the waves. I barely even noticed when it started raining. Hard. There had been a few people at the beach but they quickly fled when the rain started.

I looked around, quickly noticing that I was the only one on the beach. I was all alone which was perfectly fine with me. I was freezing, my lips were chattering and I was completely soaked.

Yay me, right?

I vaguely heard my phone ringing in my pocket. I was surprised that it hadn't gotten water damaged. I made my way to the nearest tree, hoping to be able to grab a little bit of shelter before taking my phone out of my pocket. It was Riley.

I answered totally not prepared for the barrage of tears that I faintly heard coming from the other end of the line.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Even though my world seeming to be coming apart at the seams I didn't want to see her being down.

Through her tears she told me how Paul had bullied her about this boy and told her she couldn't go to the bonfire. She sounded really distraught.

"Ok." I told her, "I'll be right over."

It was the only thing I could think of and she had told me that Paul wasn't there. I really liked Riley; she was so full of energy, reminding me of my little sister. Plus, there wasn't anything else I could really be doing. The only people I had hung out with were the pack it somehow didn't seem right to be around them without Paul.

I made my way towards Paul's house slowly. The rain was so strong that I could barely see two feet in front of me. After a few minutes of walking in the forest, I started to hear the wolf's howling. There weren't really active in the daytime, at least I didn't think they were. Something must have been up.

The howling was getting closer when a figure stepped into my path, just about two feet from me. Gabe. He had this eerie look to him and before I could say anything, he came at me faster than I would have thought would be possible and held something to my face. Trying desperately not to breathe in whatever it was on the cloth to my face I struggled against him, feeling my body growing weaker and weaker.

"Sorry, but my brother is very convincing when he wants to be. You should have listened to me the first time Cassie and it wouldn't have had to be like this." Gabe's voice was cold his brown eyes wild.

Hero and heroine get into an argument, heroine runs off angrily; heroine gets captured with no hero to protect her I thought as I drifted out of consciousness.

Very predictable.

* * *

So here we down to the nitty is a complete shame since I'm not ready to start wrapping this up.:'( makes me not though, I'm not going see how long I can keep this going. Please check out the P. Box i'm going to update it everyday. I would also like a review. They really help me know what i'm doing wrong. If you dont tell my what I'm doing right or wrong then I don't know if I'm making you guys happy or not. All I have to go on are my nit picky betas who just like to tear my story apart. Jk (:

XOXO,

Cass :D


	12. Taken

**_Author's Note_: Ok, I know you've all been waiting for this chapter and I'm sorry for the wait, but chapter 13 isn't anywhere near ready and so I wanted to wait a little while before posting this chapter. I'm really liking how the P. Box is going and I hope you guys do as well. Remember, it's just a little way to keep up with what's going on with the chapters and what's going on. (:**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Paul. I know, tragic huh?**

**_Dedication_: This chapter goes to _GossipQueen101_, she's a newcomer to this fic and is really supportive. Thanks GQ101, for taking the time to review. And thanks to everyone elsee(:**

**_Playlist_:**

**The Truth- Kris Allen**

**Make Up Bag- The Dream**

**Blind- Ke$ha**

**Got Your Back- T.I ft. Keri Hilson**

**Yellowcard- Empty Apartment (again)**

* * *

**Taken: To capture physically; seize**

* * *

The pain in Cassie's eyes completely tore me apart. I didn't mean to hurt her. The words left my mouth before I could even think about what it was that I was saying and it hadn't occurred to me what I had said until I saw the blatant disbelief in her pretty green eyes. She yelled at me and took off running, I knew that she needed her space even though my heart broke into smaller pieces with each step she took away from me.

I tried to make the sadness go away by focusing on the easier emotion of anger. I turned away and went back into the house, finding Riley in her room throwing clothes chaotically back into her already disordered closet.

"I want to know who he is," I told her, standing in her doorway. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her, not some stupid boy, not anyone.

Riley turned to me, fire in her eyes. "Why are you making such a big deal about this?" She asked, looking up at me, a frown on her face.

To me, it was a big deal. She was the closest thing to my heart other than Cassie. I knew though that arguing with her wasn't going to get us anywhere. I wasn't safe right now; I could feel myself shaking. I ran a hand though my hair,

"You aren't going to the bonfire," I told her, and turned around and started to walk out of the house ignoring Riley's desperate yelling at me.

I know I was being an ass of a brother and the thought of that and Cassie being mad at me had me distraught enough to phase as soon as I got outside. It had started pouring down rain and I was quickly soaked. I felt that Embry and Sam were also phased and patrolling lazily.

I felt them shuffling through my thoughts and I let them, too tired to argue. They left me alone, knowing that I didn't want to be bothered. We patrolled in silence for a few minutes while I thought about what I could do to make it up to Cassie.

Even now, all I wanted to do was howl out in pain and curl in a ball. But more than that, I wanted to go and comfort her, beg for her forgiveness. I heard Sam in my head, letting me know that I could go, that I didn't have to sit here and patrol with him and Embry.

Just as I was about to go, the potent smell of leech hit my nose. Just on the northern border of our tribe, opposite of Forks. Embry and Sam were immediately notified and we were instantly on its trail. The leech had been keeping away from us and we hadn't noticed it until now.

We let the others know to come and phase and one by one I felt my brothers in my head, as they made the transformation from human to wolf.

'_This leech just never quits.'_

Quil said, his mental voice oddly pleased. He liked chasing down leeches-we all did. The leech's scent was mingled in with someone else's who we identified as Gabe. Then Embry caught wind of another scent, one that froze me where I stood.

They were going towards Cassie.

The rest of the pack heard my thoughts and we all ran faster, howling all the way. They had stopped for second and we sped up hoping to catch them, but right before we got there they took off again. The vampire had most likely carried them at the speeds they were going.

'_They're heading toward the beach.'_

Leah snarled and Sam told her and Jake to circle around to try and cut them off. They were off in a heatbeat, but it was too late. They already had Cassie in the water on one of their boats and were speeding away. The pack stopped at the shoreline, but I kept going, foolish thinking that I could make it to them.

I wouldn't let them have her. Not my Cassie.

I was about muzzle deep in water, having to work my hard paws to get any kind of headway. The rain was getting in my eyes and the sky was a mourning type of gray making it hard to see even with the help of my wolf vision.

I tried to ignore the calls of my pack, telling me to come back, but I couldn't ignore it when Sam told me that it was time for me to get back to shore. Wet, shivering and distraught, I slowly made my way back to shore, my heart tearing apart.

Extremely painful, if you ask me.

'_We'll never give up on her, Paul. We're going to patrol all day.'_

Sam tried to reassure me, but I was beyond listening to anyone at this point. I had let her out of my sight; I had lost the most important thing in my life. Because of me, she was now in the hands of a leech and there was nothing I could do about it.

I felt empty and for the second time in my life, I felt true white hot fear.

* * *

I woke with a pounding headache, the proverbial hole in my chest and the sound of the ocean roaring in my ears. I groaned and moved to sit up, wondering where I was. I was on a boat, a small one and by the look of it, it most likely one of our Quileute boats.

Then I remembered Gabe and the way that he drugged me. The red eyes that I had seen in the background right before I blacked out. I looked around seeing Gabe and Azriel looking at me warily, as if they were both waiting for me to try and jump over the side of the boat.

I had already thought of that and seeing as there was no land in sight that idea was quickly shot to hell.

Instead I back away as much as I could, glaring at them both heatedly never taking my eyes off of Azriel. He was the one that I was afraid of most. His red eyes were wild and I knew that he could kill me without thinking twice about it.

Gabe I could care less about.

"Take me back. Now," I told them, giving Azriel my fiercest glare. He merely smiled, his beauty dulled by the fact that he was a ruthless killer.

"Now I don't think you're in any position to be making any demands now princess," He said, his voice cold. I was terrified and wanted Paul more than ever now, but I wouldn't show that fear to Azriel or Gabe.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, shivering as the water waves washed up over the small boat and drenched me.

"Because I don't like wolves," He said flippantly, taking his eerie eyes off of me and looking at his brother and saying something in Quileute. I managed to pick out something about the boat and then Gabe got up from the floor of the boat and moved out to the front and steered it. I felt the boat shift a little to the left and wondered where we were headed.

"Gabe, take me home," I begged him, hoping to sway him and make him give in to me.

Gabe looked back at me even though his gaze didn't quite meet my eyes. "Sorry, Cassie can't do that," Hi said, obviously trying to keep emotion out of his voice.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stay here, I couldn't fight them and I couldn't escape. I was stuck. It had stopped raining, but the sun wasn't out, it was a dull gray, the ocean a dark abyss of blue.

Creepy.

I hated being at the mercy of Azriel, almost as much as I hated looking into his sinister red eyes. I just hoped he wouldn't get hungry or decide he wanted a snack. Everything was quiet for about twenty minutes or so, with Gabe steering the boat and Azriel staring at me intently.

Then, out of nowhere, Gabe cut the engine and Azriel stood up, coming to stand in front of me in three strides. Then he bent down to my level effectively cornering me. "Now look here little girl, I think a conversation between me and you is long overdue, don't you think?"

He didn't give me time to answer that, not that I planned on it, "So here's the deal. You are going to go back to those little pups of yours and tell them that nothing happened. You and Gabe just went on a little cruise together and came back. Once that's out of the way, you are going to live your life like it's always been. Well for the most part at least.

"I need you to get the leader of your little wolf pack out here, in the water. Take him fishing one day or something. I just need him out in the open for a few minutes. We have a score to settle." Azriel's eyes glinted in bloodlust.

"Why do you need me to do this? Get someone else," I said, leaning as far away as I could from him.

"Because you're the newest edition to the pack and Gabe could get close to you. We tried with Kim, but she got out of our grasp before we could fully get to her. If you don't do this or you tell anyone about this, I'll take your boytoy instead. I need this done within the week. Gabe will be with you to make sure you don't mess anything up and if you do, I'll be the first to know about it. Are we clear?" Azriel asked and when he saw the indecision in my eyes, he bared his fangs at me in warning.

As much as I hated it, there was nothing else I could do but nod. I would find some way to get past this; I couldn't let Sam get hurt. But if worst came to worst, I had to protect Paul no matter what the consequences. "Where are we?" I asked him, not knowing what was going on.

"About three miles off coast. We've been going in circles for about half an hour." Azriel looked smug.

I looked away, disgusted.

"Now you can go home. Remember; don't open your mouth to any of those dogs of yours. I want to be hearing back from you in about three days and if I don't…" He didn't have to say the rest, I could piece it together just fine.

Then before I could say anything else, Azriel jumped over the edge of the boat and into the water. I waited for him to come up somewhere but after five minutes, there was still no sign of him. "I'm supposed to take you home now."

Gabe's voice sounded from behind me and I turned around, realizing that Azriel was gone. It was just me and Gabe now. Perfect. "Well then get on with it." I said icily, cutting through him with my gaze.

Gabe still wouldn't meet my gaze and I was starting to get a little peeved when he just turned his back to me and started steering the boat again. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him, standing up and bracing myself against the side of the boat.

"Because I don't like those wolves. At all. My brother can't come back home because they'll kill him if he comes close to La Push. He didn't ask to be changed and he shouldn't be held accountable for what happened to him." Gabe's voice was cold, emotionless.

"He might not have had a choice about being changed but he does choose to feed off of living people. He's ruthless and he'll do anything to get what he wants. I don't believe that you are stupid enough not to be able to see that," I said scathingly, looking out at the water for any sign of land.

Gabe didn't say anything else and we went the rest of the way in silence. As soon as I saw land, I felt a little better. Then I started to feel nervous. No doubt the boys would have been able to smell Azriel on Quileute territory. They would be able to smell his scent on me, not to mention, Paul would be very worried…

As soon as we hit the docks I saw Paul, Jacob and Leah were waiting for us as Gabe docked the boat. As soon as I stepped off of it, Paul was in front of my, raking me with a concerned, angry gaze. "Are you ok? You're freezing," He said, his voice leveled with concern and an under layer of anger.

I couldn't breathe for a full two seconds. His hands were on my arms and he was pulling me to him. I could feel his warmth seeping into my cold frame. The smell of him in my nose was a godsend. I had been so scared on that boat with a vampire and now that I was back in Paul's arms, it was like heaven on a stick.

Paul shook me lightly, getting my attention again. I stuttered and then looked at Gabe who was eyeing the wolves warily. Jacob and Leah had started to advance on him, menacing looks on their face. I moved to stand in front of Gabe. "Leave him alone," I said not liking that I was defending Gabe.

All three of them looked at me like I had grown a third ear or something. Up until this point I had made it clear that I didn't care for Gabe, with good reason too. But if I said anything about Azriel now, he would kill Paul. So I'd just have to bide my time.

"Gabe asked me if I wanted to go sailing with him. We knew it would stop raining after a while and he wanted to show me his boat. It's no big deal," I said, making everything up as I went.

All three of them knew I was lying, but they wisely held their tongues. Well Paul didn't. "The hell he did. Tell us what really happened Cassie," He said, coming up to me again and looking down at me with hard unflinching eyes. He of all people knew that I wouldn't willingly go somewhere with Gabe. I took a deep breath and tried to blink away tears.

He really hurt me earlier today, but right now all I could think about was how much I wanted to have his strong arms fold around me while I sobbed to him about Azriel and how scared I was and all that good stuff.

Unfortunately though, I couldn't forget what had happened before I was kidnapped. How angry and disappointed I was in him. More than that though, I didn't want him to die. "I don't want to talk to you right now Paul," I told him looking away. I caught a look at Jacob's disbelief and Leah's disgust.

I was about to start walking away, but then Sam came out of the bushes and started towards us an intimidating air to him. I heard the intake of breath behind me as Gabe stepped a little closer to me. Paul growled at him, lifting his lip in a snarl. With each step that Sam took, there was only one thing going through my mind.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Where is the vampire Cassie?" His voice deep and commanding.

I locked my jaw. "I haven't seen any vampire," I told him, lying through my teeth. "I want to go home." I seriously did not want to be here, being under the scrutiny of my best friend, my soulmate and the girl that I seriously disliked. Add the alpha male in the mix and I felt like a CSI suspect.

All four of them kept questioning me and Gabe for about fifteen minutes until I finally got fed up and told them that I was going home and Gabe was coming with me. I couldn't bear to look at Paul when I walked away from him as it was, I couldn't even keep the tears from falling as I walked through the forest to my home, Gabe in tow.

"Why are you still following me?" I asked Gabe as we came upon my house. I turned to face him. "I hate you. I don't want you anywhere near me any more than you have to be," I told him before looking him in the eye before turning around, walking into the house and slamming the door, but not before I heard him speak,

"You're going to have to cooperate with us sooner or later Cassandra, or we'll take Paul instead." I took a deep breath and tried to force his words out of my head.

"Cass, is that you?" I heard my Aunt's voice calling me from her room. It figures, the one day I want to be left alone is the day that my dearest aunt is home. I went into my Aunt's bedroom to find her snuggled under her fluffy plush rose colored covers with some chips and salsa and watching TV.

"Hey Auntie," I said leaning against the wall.

"I haven't seen you in a while. I've been so busy and I just got back home about half an hour ago. How've you been?" She asked a smile on her pretty features.

"Good," I lied, smiling wanly. "I was out with Paul but he's patrolling now so I was going to go and take a nap for about two hours or so," I said, wanting to get out of my wet clothes as soon as possible.

"Alright then, well go dry off and take a nap. I'll see you later," She said, turning back to whatever she was watching. I moved slowly to my bedroom and collapsed on the floor, letting the horror of the entire day wash over me.

What had started out as an amazing day quickly turned out to be one of the worst. I couldn't get Paul's hurtful words out of my mind or the ominous and threatening ones of Azriel. Both of them vying for my attention and now that I was in one place, the physical aches of my body became forefront.

My head was still spinning a little from whatever drugs that Gabe had made me inhale and my body was nearly frozen from the ocean water and rain. Both though, paled in comparison of the feeling that I got whenever I was away from Paul.

It was bad enough when he was away from me, but now it was made even worse since I wasn't talking to him right now. I couldn't forget about Azriel though, even though I wished that I could. I couldn't betray Sam like that. I would be sending him to his death. But the alternative was too painful to think about.

I'd just have to think of something else. So that no one would get hurt. Everyone would be happy…

I looked up, hearing something by the window. Paul was standing just outside my door, looking at me intensely. I didn't want to deal with this right now, or at least that's what I tried to tell myself. Truth was I was thrilled just to be able to look into those beautiful eyes of his.

I moved over to the door and opened it, leaning against the doorframe. He didn't say anything for a while, just stood there looking at me, making me feel breathless. "What happened today, Cassie?" Paul asked me finally.

I blinked, "I told you, I went out with Gabe and-" I started, the lie sounding stupid to my own ears.

"Don't lie to me Cassie," Paul said, his voice low and his eyes narrowed.

I frowned, "Why would you think I'm lying?" I asked indignantly.

Paul looked at me like I was stupid. I didn't entirely blame him for that. "Cassie, look me in the eye and tell me that you willingly went with Gabe today. That you didn't see any vampires. I could smell the fear radiating off of you, I could see it in your eyes. So don't sit there and lie to me. Everyone else might believe it, but I don't. I want you to tell me the truth."

I shook my head. "I can't tell you," I said quietly brushing my damp hair away from my face and looking past him out towards the forest. I knew there was no possible way that Azriel could be anywhere near my house, but I was still skeptical.

"You can tell me anything, sweetheart, you know that," He said, his posture relaxing a little. He moved closer and brushed the back of his hand against my cheek. I tried to step away from him but I was backed up against the door and couldn't go anywhere.

"No, Paul I can't," I told him, looking away.

"Look at me Cassie," He said softly and I did, looking straight into his beautiful caring eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier today. I was mad and I just don't want my sister to get hurt by anyone, let alone some guy," He said his eyes soft.

I wanted to believe him, I really did but then I thought of the way he had totally flipped out on me and Riley and I got mad all over again. I needed to stay away from him, or I might end up saying the wrong thing.

"I know you didn't mean it Paul, but I really need some time alone right now," I told him, leaning back against the door, trying to fight the urge to fall into those strong arms of his.

Paul eyes were tight and I saw the conflict in his eyes. He didn't want to leave me anymore than I wanted his to go. But I had to stay away from him. At least for now. Paul sighed after a minute and nodded slightly. "Get some sleep it's been a long day," He said, looking at me with that tenderness in his eyes.

I nodded and before I noticed what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed me slowly. I had it in my mind to push him away, but I couldn't. Not after feeling his soft lips on mine. I could feel his remorse over what happened between us and the worry of what I wasn't telling him.

He pulled away and it was only after the fact that I remembered that I was supposed to be mad at him. I couldn't summon the words to say anything to him though, I was too stunned.

"I'll always be here for you,sweetheart, you know that." His voice was low and sensual, his eyes full of emotion. "I love you," He said, before he turned away and disappeared into the forest. I leaned my head against the door and looked up at the darkening sky trying to get my thoughts together. Angry or not, it was going to be hard to stay away from Paul.

And it seemed like he was going to make as harder still.

I went into my room and closed my shutters and locked my door. I stripped and took a short scalding hot shower and put on a pair of basketball shorts and a baby blue sports bra. I brushed my hair while going into the den and grapping an orange soda from the mini fridge.

I made some macaroni and cheese and watched some One Tree Hill, not really focusing on much of anything. Which was why I burnt the food I was making. I made a face at the black macaroni and cheese and then dumped it out.

I wasn't really hungry anyway.

I turned the TV off and went to bed, turning the lights off and curling under the covers. I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to fall asleep, but I couldn't get the image of Paul out of my head. Without him holding me when we were sleeping, I felt vulnerable. The bed felt so big and cold without him.

I didn't fall asleep until three in the morning and when I did, it was fitful and short-lived. I had nightmares of cruel red eyes and angry werewolves. When I woke for school the next morning, I hated life so much I almost considered seeking out Azriel myself…

Ok that was a lie but still.

I got ready for school in a daze, not even wanting to look at myself in the mirror knowing that if I saw how bad I looked, that I wouldn't go to school. I said goodbye to Aunt Elaina who was in the kitchen preparing breakfest and got into my car, heading for school.

As usual, the pack was lounging around on the steps of the school when I arrived and I immediately sought out Paul. He didn't look any better than I did, which really didn't make me feel any better. I saw the pack as they turned their eyes to me as I got out of my car.

It was easy, at least until I saw Gabe coming up to me from the corner of my eye. I bit my lip to keep from saying something that I probably wouldn't regret as he came and stood by the side of my car. "Good morning, Cass," He said all smiles and then he held up a bag. "I brought doughnuts."

I gaped at him, appalled that he would even dare to approach me when he knew how much I hated him. "Are you stupid? Or did you just get hit in the head when I sent you home yesterday? Do you not understand that I dislike you? You obviously don't or else we wouldn't be having this conversation." I snarled at him, malice dripping from my tone and not noticing that my voice just got continually louder until I turned around and saw how a lot of people had stopped what they were doing and were looking at us. I glared at Gabe, blaming him and his brother for all of this.

I turned around to walk away and saw Paul. His eyes were angry, his posture tense but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking straight at Gabe. I tried to ignore both of them as I walked away but before I could get three steps away, Gabe grabbed me and pulled me back. His face turned dark and he brought me close to him, "Don't forget, one word from me and my brother will tear that little wolf of yours to shreds."

Ok that scared me a little. I pulled me hand away from his and turned around, feeling the wetness in my eyes that I held back. Paul was there, snarling at Gabe while simultaneously pulling me closer to him. As much as I relished the feeling that I had been craving all night, I knew I would have to face my own battles sometime.

I eased myself out of his hold and stepped between him and Gabe. "It's fine," I told Paul, making sure not to meet his eyes. Then I made my way past them and into the school, passing the rest of the pack who were on their feet, ready to intervene if things between Paul and Gabe got ugly.

I hung around the cafeteria until the bell rang and then went to first period, sitting in the very back, which tended to fill up pretty quickly, seeing as no one wanted to be in the front of the class. Sadly though, Paul was the third one in the class and claimed his place by me. I was tempted to get up and move, but I really couldn't bring myself to do it.

Today Mrs. Risley went easy on us and just gave us bookwork to do. It was easy and I got done with it and the homework with a little over fifteen minutes to spare. I spared a look over at Paul who was looking toward the front on the room, looking like a brooding model.

A sexy one at that.

I tried to put that train of thought out of my head and I was shocked when Paul turned toward me, searing me with his gaze. I turned away, my face burning. Then I thought of something and pulled a red permanent marked from the zipper bag in my zebra striped hobo bag and wrote on my hand.

'_I'm still mad at him.'_

Hey, we all need to be reminded sometime don't we?

I spent the rest of the time texting Kierra answers to an English paper she was apparently working on. When the bell rang, I tried to make my way out of the classroom before Paul caught up to me. He didn't but I was cornered by Jacob who met me at my locker. "I really don't want to hear this right now Jake," I told him, opening up my locker and replacing my Geography binder for my Quileute one.

"Well then give me a time then, Cass cause like it or not, you're going to explain this to me," He said his voice hard and unflinching. Unlike Paul, Jake wasn't afraid of bullying me to get what he wanted, but today I seriously wasn't in the mood for any of his poop.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," I snarled at him before making my way to Quileute wanting to just call it quits and go home and hide under my bed for the rest of the day. I took a deep breath and went into my Quileute class, dreading having to see Kim in this class period.

"What the eff happened yesterday?" She asked as soon as I sat down.

Dear Lord Almighty, could I never get away from these people. I went through the whole, 'I don't want to talk about this thing today.' And then shut up because Mrs. Crow was giving me the 'I want to beat the shizz out you' glare.

Kim kept quit for about all of two minutes and then she started on me again firing questions at me like she was a Navy Seal. I don't know if that was the right analogy; because I don't know what those Blue Seals do with their time so correct me if I'm wrong-

Mrs. Crow stunned me out of my stupor by questioning me on conjugated Quileute verbs. I blinked in surprise and recited them as best as I could but by the look on her face I probably butchered them. Good thing though, that virtually no one in the class was listening to me royally screw up cause I must've looked like a complete fool.

She waved me away and moved on and I settled down and really listened to what she was saying. Kim finally got the message and shut up for which I was grateful for. By the end of the period I had gotten half of the lesson and successfully kept Paul out of my mind for a record eleven seconds at a time.

Score.

But I still had next period to reckon with. Paul and Gabe. Double whammy, wouldn't you say? I walked into the classroom finding Paul already there. I could feel the weight of his gaze on me as I walked into the room. But there was also Gabe, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room of Paul, also looking at me expectantly.

As much as I hated to, I had to move myself to go and sit by Gabe. I almost stopped by the trashcan, feeling the need to throw up all of the horrible things that I wished upon Gabe and his brother. If not I might end up stabbing him in the eye with a pencil or even worse, giving Paul free reign to go wolf on his sorry butthole.

I didn't have to look at Paul to know that he wasn't smiling, but Gabe had been right this morning, if he reported to his brother that I wasn't cooperating, then it would be bad news for Paul.

I bit my tongue once more as I tried to ignore Gabe who was going on and on about things I didn't give a flying flip about and listen to what Mrs. Nadal was saying about Shakespeare. I took deep breaths trying to dispel the pain that I had been feeling all morning. I hated being mad at Paul, but not as much as I hated thinking about the angry look on his face yesterday when he was yelling at me.

I felt it when Paul fell in step beside me. He didn't try to say anything and neither did I. There wasn't really much to say. We walked into class together and I sat down near the back of the room. There weren't any open seats anywhere beside me, but that didn't deter Paul who opted to sit right behind me.

We were learning a new material today, so I took out my journal and started writing down what was on the board. Coach Blackwell started class, which was one of the only classes that I liked. He taught at a fast pace and it kept my mind mostly off of Paul. The lesson was harder than I thought so I thought about coming by tomorrow morning to get some extra help. When the bell rang, I went to my locker to put my books in my locker, Paul right beside me. I closed my locker and turned to him. "Is there a reason to this?" I asked, taking a quick glance at my hand to remind myself that I was angry at him.

"I want to be with you. Is that a crime?" Paul asked his voice innocent.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, pulling it away from my face. "Well since I don't really know where we stand right now Paul, than yes, to me it is a crime," I replied, looking up to meet his dark eyes.

"I was stupid, Cassie and I'm sorry. You of all people should know that I didn't mean that," He said, his jaw locked and his eyes pleading. "I would never hurt you."

I smiled sadly, "Yea, well you already did." I walked away from him convinced that if I stayed near him any longer, that I would lose my nerve. As I grabbed my lunch, it dawned on me that I didn't have anywhere to sit. I couldn't go and sit with the pack obviously and other than them, I really didn't have anywhere else to sit.

Until I saw Gabe eyeballing me. I knew he wanted me to sit by him and I guess I really didn't have a choice whether or not I wanted to so I grudgingly went over to him deciding to sit across from him, even though it put me in the right position to see the table where the pack was sitting.

"There's a bonfire in a few days and we're going to it," He said. "Together."

I picked a greasy pepperoni off of my pizza and ate it, while I thought of a way to get out of this. I hated the thought of going anywhere with Gabe. All I wanted was to be with Paul and I was lying to myself if I said that I didn't forgive him for what he had said.

It was true that we all made mistakes. I know he didn't mean it. But even though I forgave him, I still couldn't risk being with him. I would keep him safe no matter what it took and until I found a way to thwart Gabe and his brother I would try and stay away from the pack.

"Whatever you say," I said dully, eating another pepperoni. I couldn't think of anything other than hitting Gabe as hard as I could. I refrained though and after catching the disbelief in Paul's eyes as he walked by, I decided that I couldn't stay here another second.

I stood up and grabbed my purse from the seat beside of me. Throwing a disgusted look at Gabe, I walked out of school and towards my car. I needed a day to myself. To think things through.

I drove out of La Push and got onto the nearest highway. I thumbed through the CDs that I had burnt and stuck on in the CD player. Moments later, I had Empty Apartment by Yellowcard blaring through my speakers. I dug through my purse until I found my Ray Ban Predators and put them on.

I went on autopilot, trying to think of a way to get out of sending Sam to his death. I would rather sacrifice myself than do that to him. To think of what that would do to Emily was unbearable.

If I told the pack in advance, Sam would either try to find a way to foil Azriel and take him by surprise or he would try and face Azriel himself and settle this feud of theirs on his own. Both of which were a bad idea in my mind.

Gabe would know if I told them and if I did, Paul would probably kill him or at the very least, threaten him. If I tried to do anything stupid, well, it would painfully easy for Azriel to kill me.

I took a random exit and found a Braums. I stopped and went inside. There was a good amount of people there, seeing as it was the middle of the day and most adults were on break and whatnot. I waited in line and when I got up to the counter, I ordered the biggest vanilla cone they had, with sprinkles. I sat in a booth in the corner and ate it silently.

I didn't feel hungry at all, but I knew I would have to eat something sometime. I thought about Paul all the time and I didn't think that was healthy. I needed a new hobby.

One that didn't include skipping school and going on a Braums run.

I stayed out for the rest of the day, aimlessly driving around and trying uselessly to collect my thoughts. Aunt Elaina called me to see where I was around five o'clock or so and I told her that I was just driving around.

She was perfectly cool with that. Favorite Aunt? I think so.

When it started to get dark, I tried to navigate my way back home as best as I could. It took me a while, but I finally made it.

And as always, there was someone waiting for me.

* * *

**Ok, there's the chapter you guys have been wanting. Is it what you were expecting? Or was it bad? I have mixed feeling about it myself. Well, it might be about a week until the next chapter. Sorry, but I'm kind of stuck on it. I'm trying though and if you guys will try to tune into the P. Box, i'll make a big effort to get the chapter to you really soon(: Deal?**

**XOXO,**

**Cass :D**


	13. Climax

**_Author's note_: Ok, I know it's been like forever and a day since I've updated but if you've been keeping up with the , you would know that my laptop has gone completely crazy with this virus and I haven't even been able to get on the internet or Word. But I have it on safe mode for right now so I'm good for the moment. But I can't keep this up forever so, these next few chapters may come a little late. SORRY!**

**I wanted to address a few issues first, one of the reviewers pointed out that the wolves should be able to kill Azriel with no problem, after all, that's what they did to Laurent in New Moon. But you have to remember, Laurent didn't have a clue that the wolves were real. They took him completely by surprise. Now Victoria knew about the wolves and how to evade them and they weren't able to kill her.**

**Now think about Azriel, as a native Quileute, he knows everything about the wolves. He's heard the legends and knows they're true. He knows the boundaries of La Push like the back of his hand. On top of that, his brother Gabe is on the inside and knows the details of the pack. That is also a big factor. Azriel is smart and knows how to pick his battles, he knows about Imprinting and the wolves weak spots and now, he's going to exploit them. If you guys have anymore questions or concerns, feel free to ask. I'll gladly answer all you've got(:**

**_Dedication_: This chapter and the next one goes to _ForeverBlonde_. She asked for this chapter to be dedicated to her and even if she didn't I was going to dedicate it to her anyway. She has reviewed every single one of my chapters and even PMed me telling me that I needed to get my butt back in business and update. She so sweet and I really think you guys should take a look at her fics, they're freaking amazing. Thanks so much ForeverBlond, you're the best(:**

**_Playlist_:**

**King of Anything- Sara... something (I'm too lazy to look up her last name) :/**

**Bulletproof- La Roux**

**So Big- Iyaz**

**Love The Way You Lie- Eminem ft. Rhianna**

**Round and Round- Selena Gomez**

* * *

**Climax:** **Point in a plot or dramatic action**

* * *

Of course, it wouldn't be anyone but Paul. Seems like he just couldn't take a hint. Not that I didn't want to see him, but it was getting harder and harder to stay away from him. He was sitting on the front porch and when I drove up, he stood and came over to me. It was dark and I couldn't see him face until he came and stood right in front of me.

"Where the hell have you been?" He snarled, grabbing me by the arms. His grip was tight, but he didn't hurt me. I could see the anger in his eyes, but I could also see the concern. He had been worried about me and I couldn't be angry at him for that.

"I didn't feel good today, so I left to clear my head." I told him, squirming in his grip. He loosened his hold on me and stepped back, the angry light, leaving his eyes. I put my hand on his arm to calm him and then froze. I pulled my hand away and looked at the wetness.

Blood.

I stared, wide eyed in horror at him. "Paul," I whispered looking up at him. His jaw was tight and his eyes guarded.

"The leech was back tonight," He said shortly, not meeting my eyes. I didn't know what to say. Azriel wasn't supposed to be messing with them and now Paul was hurt. Paul sighed and looked at me, "I couldn't find you, I didn't know where you were and it scared me."

I almost teared up at the tenderness in his eyes. "I'm sorry; I just really needed some time to myself," I told him, grabbing my purse and keys from the car and closing my door. Then I grabbed his hand and led him into the house against my better judgment.

Aunt Elaina was sleeping already, she had told me that she had a long day when I talked to her over the phone earlier today and so I pulled Paul into the den and made him take off his shirt. His right arm was ravaged, as if he had been thrown up against something.

"A tree." He explained, "The leech threw me into a tree." I shuddered in horror of him being so close to something that evil. I ran a towel under warm water and then cleaned the wound, ignoring Paul's protests that he would be fine. This was the least I could do for him.

After a while, he grew quiet and I finished bandaging him up and looked at him. He was looking at me with that adoring light. "I miss this, I miss being with you," He said, reaching his uninjured hand up to brush my hair from my face.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want him to leave, but I needed time to figure out what I was going to do about Azriel. I opened my mouth, but I before I could say anything Paul spoke,

"Please sweetheart, don't send me away. I know I hurt you and I hate myself for that. But I need to be with you at least for tonight. Please," He begged, holding me to him.

I couldn't deny him that, not when I wanted the same thing. I wordlessly grabbed his hand and brought him into my room. I let go long enough to grab my bedclothes and change in the bathroom. I turned the lights off in the bedroom and climbed in the bed with Paul.

Arms as strong as steel wrapped around me and pulled me to an equally muscular body. How I had missed this feeling. The other night, I hadn't been able to get enough sleep and the day had begun to wear on me. I was so exhausted that I could barely keep my eyes open and enjoy this moment with Paul, no matter how fleeting. For tonight, it would be easy to think that it was just him and me.

Sooner or later though, we all have to face reality.

* * *

The even pattern of Cassie's breathing told me when she dropped off to sleep and I smiled, relishing the feel of her being in my arms. I thought back to when I saw her on the docks with Gabe. The look of fear in her eyes and scent and stench of leech clinging to her and Gabe. I didn't know if I was angrier at the leech for daring to get close to her or myself for letting her fall into the hands of a vampire.

I quickly assessed that she was fine physically and then I tried to get her to talk to me but she adamantly refused. I had to respect her. When she left with Gabe, I was sure my jaw hit the ground and it took everything in my power not to rip him a new one. As it was, I phased and followed them at Sam's orders, keeping an eye on him and Cassie.

I heard her yell about him killing someone she cared about and his threatening her which made me angry. I stayed in the woods until I knew Cassie was safe inside her house and then I phased and put my cutoffs on, following Gabe on foot.

I caught him before he reached him house, which was on the same street as the Clearwater's. I stepped in front of him and stood there, unmoving, trying to conceal my anger. He stopped and his eyes grew wide. I could smell the fear emanating off of him and I reveled in it. He might not like us wolves, but he knew what we were and what we were capable of.

"You took Cassie," I said my entire body clenched. Being in the presence of someone who had touched my soulmate like that, it was so hard to keep from killing him. But I wasn't a monster; I wasn't going to hurt him.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

At first Gabe tried to play the innocent card and go with the story that Cassie told us but when he saw the deadly look in my eyes he shut up real quick. "You and Cassie both reek of vampire and its trail followed yours. So you can either tell me the truth or I could just go ahead and kill you now." I was bluffing of course, I couldn't kill him just like that, but he didn't know that.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gabe said his voice pitifully weak. If I had been in the mood, I might've laughed but seeing as we were discussing Cassie, I wasn't in the laughing mood.

I took a few steps closer and I could feel the growl threatening to come out, sometimes I really did feel like an animal and tonight, when my temper was starting to get the best of me I was about ready to phase and jump this pansy ass. "If you don't start telling me the truth, things aren't going to get pretty."

"Ok, yes we took her," Gabe whimpered, his eyes were darting around everywhere.

"How?" I asked, trying to keep my voice in check.

Gabe was quiet for a long time and he wouldn't look directly at me. "I drugged her," He mumbled, his voice was so low that I could barely hear him.

When those words hit me, I lost all shred of control and sanity. In the blink of an eye I was on him and I had him pinned to the wall of his house. I snarled at him and I was shaking so hard, I could barely keep a grip on his tiny little neck.

"I swear to God if you ever touch her again, I will kill and I'm not making any threats this time. Leave Cassie alone," I snarled at him, my fingers tightening ever so slightly to emphasis my point.

Gabe was gasping for breath, but even so he managed to speak. "I can't do that." His eyes were wide and fearful, but I didn't care. I reached my other fist back, intent on letting all of my frustrations out.

Jake, Quil and Jared were there pulling me off of Gabe before I could hurt him. I struggled against their hold, but all three of them were strong. There was no way I was breaking out of their hold. Gabe had run off into his house the first chance he could get and I snarled at him, trying hard to wrench myself away from my brothers.

When I finally did, I didn't try to get to Gabe. I ran straight for Cassie's house, not letting myself phase. It was getting darker and when I got to her house and Cassie opened the door, I could hardly breathe. It was like this every time I saw her, this overwhelming sense of beauty that clung to her, blew me away every time.

I could tell that she had been crying and she still looked a little cold, but she tried hard to hide her pain. I could see it in her eyes. Once I found my voice, I tried to get her to tell me what had happened again. I thought that since it was just me and her that she might tell me, but she shut me out again.

It made me angry again, but I saw the hurt in her eyes, hurt that cut all the way to my soul. I had hurt her today and I could tell that she was still mad at me for it. I would try to give her the space she needed, but I couldn't leave without kissing those perfect lips of hers.

After I left, I phased and stayed near Cassie's house knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep without her in my arms and safe. I could hear her tossing and turning around in her bed all night and I whimpered. As much as I wanted to go and comfort her, I knew she wouldn't appreciate it.

Seth, Sam and Quil had also phased and were patrolling. My shift wasn't until tomorrow after school, but I told Sam that I would swap shifts with Jared who was supposed to be patrolling later on tonight.

I took the border closest to Cassie's house, not wanting to be any further from her than I had to be all the while listening to Sam chew me out for confronting Gabe like that. He had seen it in my thoughts and hadn't been too pleased about it.

When morning came, I had exhausted myself out, from sleep deprivation and nearly running myself to death all night, but I went home, took a short shower and made my way to school avoiding my mother and Riley as much as possible. I only wanted to talk to one person and she wasn't speaking to me right now.

At school I watched from the corner of my eye as Cassie pulled up and even from seven feet away, I could see that she too, didn't sleep well. I tensed, fighting the urge to go to her and pull her into my arms. The entire pack was watching her warily. They didn't know what to expect after yesterday and to be honest, neither did I.

I growled as I saw Gabe go up to her and try to offer her food. I had told him to stay away from her and yet there he was. He must've thought I hadn't been serious or very dumb. I watching aptly as Cassie chewed him out, her voice carrying over to where I was. I smiled halfheartedly despite myself. My imprint had a lot of spunk, one of the many reasons why I loved her.

She turned around to walk away from him and when Gabe reached out and forcefully grabbed her hand, once again, I lost any and all control that I had. I made my way over to them ignoring my brothers' warnings. I didn't even hear what Gabe had told her I was so angry.

Cassie snatched her hand away and the angry light left her eyes and was replaced by tears and the faint scent of fear. I snarled at Gabe, pulling Cassie toward me at the same time. I had warned him to stay away from her and he was going to learn it one way of another, even if I had to bash it into his head.

Cassie was quick to try and diffuse the situation and extract herself from my hold and though my mind was mostly on her, I didn't let my gaze drift away from Gabe. The only thing that kept me from phasing and clawing him fiercely was the fact that there were people milling around and someone was bound to see a huge wolf burst from a high school student.

Jared came up to me, saying something about going to class and I nodded, giving Gabe one last glare before I left. I didn't think anything needed to be said, it was obvious he wasn't going to listen to me and I couldn't put my hands on him without good reason and without Sam killing me for it. Him putting his hands on Cassie, though was as good a reason as any, but he didn't physically hurt her so I would let him live.

For now.

I hurried to first period, trying to catch Cassie before the bell rang. I sat beside her in first period, trying to listen to the lesson and admire her beauty at the same time. The work we had was easy and once I caught Cassie looking at me. I looked into her beautiful eyes wanting nothing more than to pull her to me and keep her safe.

Second period was anything worth mentioning and I was so happy when the bell for third period rang. I would be able to see Cassie again. I sat down and waited for her and noticed that when Gabe came in, he sat on the opposite side of the room which was more than fine with me.

Cassie came in and looked at us both and then made her way towards Gabe, looking ill. I clenched my jaw tight, not liking whatever hold Gabe had on Cassie but I didn't want to upset her any further so I didn't do anything. I kept an eye on them the entire period though, noting how annoyed Cassie seemed to be getting with him.

I walked with her to fourth period and sat behind her and afterwards walked her to her locker. She apparently got tired of the silence between us and pinned me with her deep green gaze asking me what I was doing. I tried to calm her down and apologize to her, but it didn't seem to help much.

She ended up walking away from me, leaving me scowling at her. I saw it in her eyes that she wasn't really mad at me anymore, but was just trying to stay away from me. I made my way into the cafeteria, not surprised to find Cassie sitting with Gabe and picking at her food.

"What's going on with Cass?" Seth asked as I sat down with him and the rest of the pack. They were all looking at her and probably all thinking the same thing. I shrugged, not wanting to discuss it with my brothers.

After meeting my gaze, Cassie abruptly got up and left the cafeteria, taking all of her things with her. I frowned and got up to follow her. I got outside just in time to see her drive out of the school parking lot. She was probably going home, which I thought would be best for her, all things considered.

I stayed at school the rest of the day and afterwards phased for patrol, trying to ignore my body's cry for sleep that I had been pushing away all day. Jacob phased a few minutes later and we waited for Seth to join us. Almost instantly after we started our patrol, Seth was taken by surprise by the leech whom had sprung up at him from the water.

Jacob and I quickly joined him, but the leech was strong and knew how to evade us. It would dart into the water where our senses were muddled and then unexpectedly shoot out of the water and attack.

_'He's fast!'_

Seth snarled, shaking his head from a blow that the Leech had delivered. Jake howled, alerting the others and then leapt at the vampire who had darted for Seth again. I tried to cut it off from the water, but the leech was faster than I thought and with a swipe of his arm, he knocked me into a tree. My foreleg hit hard and I felt the blood well up.

The vampire bared his fangs at me and started toward me, but out of nowhere, Leah and Quil came and together threw him backwards. The leech snarled, not liking the odds and flew into the water, leaping past Jake and Seth, who tried to stop him. I leapt to my feet and jumped into the water until it reached my belly.

I looked for the leech, trying to sniff it out, but I couldn't find anything. Angered, I went back to shore trying to ignore the pain in my leg and shook the excess water off of my fur. It was getting kind of long.

Time for a haircut.

_'What the hell happened?'_

Sam had just burst from the forest with the rest of the pack hot on his heels. Jacob replayed what had happened while Embry, Jared and Leah took off down the shore, making sure the leech wasn't coming back. Quil and Seth were assigned to patrol the other boundaries while I sat with Sam and Jacob and licked my wounds. They were pretty deep and weren't healing as fast as wanted them to.

I thought of how Cassie had left school early and I didn't know where she was, which made me anxious. Sam gave me permission to go and make sure she was safe and I didn't waste any time rushing to her house. I quickly assessed that she wasn't there and hadn't been since this morning.

I was starting to freak out. What if while we were distracted with the leech, Gabe took Cassie again? I snarled, mentally asking the pack if any of them had seen her since she left school today and I tried to keep myself from freaking out. I hated not knowing where Cassie was.

Jake came with me and we patrolled the outskirts of La Push searching for any sign of the leech while simultaneously trying to sniff out wherever Cassie was. It took about two hours, but we caught her coming back into the La Push in her car, music blaring.

I growled angrily at her and made my way towards her house, mentally thanking Jake for helping me look for her. I phased and waited for her to get home and then chewed her out when she did. I had been so worried about her that everything I was feeling spilled out. She looked at me with those wide green eyes of hers and I realized that I was snarling at her.

I let go of her, trying to calm down. She was safe now and that was all that mattered. When she found my injury, her eyes got wide and I told her about the random vampire attack today and she pulled me into the house, washing the wound and binding it. I tried to tell her that it would heal up in a matter of hours but Cassie wasn't listening to me.

She never did.

I got quiet when I realized that this was the first time in a day and a half that I felt content. Cassie was with me and she was safe. I didn't want to let go of the feeling and I told her such.

Now, she was sleeping, in my arms and I looked down at her, smiling softly at the serenity of her face. How fragile she looked. I was continually blown away by her beauty and strength. I yawned, my body's need for sleep finally catching up with me. I wrapped my arms more securely around Cassie and succumbed to sleep, the heavenly scent of Cassie all around me.

* * *

I blinked lazily and moved my head, trying to keep the sun out of my eyes. I felt Paul move under me and I lifted myself up to find that I was halfway sprawled across Paul's chest. I was confused for a second until I recalled what had gone on last night. I reached around Paul for my phone on the nightstand and saw that it was five twenty-eight in the morning.

I also had nine text messages and three missed calls.

Looking down at Paul, I ran a hand through his already mussed hair. I didn't want to wake him up and I knew that trying to avoid Paul wasn't going good, since he was in my bed, but things couldn't just go back to the way they were, at least not right now.

I closed my eyes and took five deep breaths to clear my head and when I opened my eyes, I met Paul's clear dark brown ones. He smiled at me and brought his head up, covering my lips with his own. I savored the feeling, losing myself in him and running my hands down his toned arms.

I froze though, when I came upon the bandages on Paul's arm. I pulled away from him and looked down at them. Paul reached over with his other arm and unwrapped them, showing me the clear, unmarked skin that lay underneath. Last night that skin was torn and bloodied and should've taken at least two weeks to heal up without stitches. There wasn't even a scar.

I ran my arm down the skin and felt Paul shiver under my touch. I looked up at him and took a deep breath before speaking. "I need to get ready for school," I told him, which was a lie since I had at least forty-five minutes before I even had to think about getting ready.

I tried to extract myself from Paul, but he held on to me tightly and made me look him in the eye. "Not until you talk to me," He said his voice soft yet stern. I didn't say anything and before I knew what was going on I was abruptly rolled over and pinned to the bed looking up at Paul.

"Paul! Get off me," I whinned halfheartedly, trying to calm my body down. I squirmed, but it got me nowhere. I looked up at him, glaring.

"Talk to me," Paul demanded, his voice leaving no room for argument. I bit my lip, determined not to say anything, but Paul was very convincing.

I racked my brain for something to say and finally just looked Paul and the eye and told him to get off of me. He did, but he still had a serious look in his eyes. I knew he could be very convincing when he wanted to be and right now he wanted answers.

"All I want is you to be safe Cassie and I can't keep you safe if there are things that you aren't telling me," He said, running his hand through my hair.

"I know you want me safe and that's one of the reasons why I love you, but you have to trust me on this. Everything's going to be fine," I told him, trying to sound as truthful as possible.

"I'm not buying it, Cass, but I don't know what else to do. I can't force you to tell me and if I make Gabe say something, you'd be pissed at me- don't look at me like that, you know it's true," He replied, leaning back to rest against my headboard, looking defeated.

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. If I showed up at school with Paul then Gabe would know that something was up and I didn't know what to do about it. I couldn't just go and act like Paul didn't exist again, but I couldn't let Gabe know anything was going on.

"What do you want me to do?" Paul asked me, his voice soft, but insistent as he took my hand into his, toying with my fingers. I contemplated that for a minute.

"I want you to go home and get ready for school. I'll see you later," I finally told him, focusing on the soft callousness of his hands in mine. I leaned over and gave him a small kiss that quickly turning into something more. I pulled back, my face flushed. Paul and I were like magnets. It was nearly impossible to resist him.

Paul got up and with one last look at me; he opened the door and went out. I exhaled a deep breath and went to take a long hot shower. As I washed my hair, I contemplated on what was going to happen today. My head felt like it was about to explode with everything that had been happening during the past few weeks. After rinsing my hair, I got out and wrapped a fluffy green towel around me while I blow dried my hair. I remembered that the bonfire was tonight and Gabe wanted me to go with him and I groaned. I just knew something was going to go wrong and I wasn't going to be able to stop it.

I pulled on a light pink blouse top with jean shorts under it since it was supposed to warm up today and painted my nails a cotton candy pink. When my toes dried I pulled on a pair of sandals and donned my Juicy pink sunglasses.

Maybe if I had a bright happy color on today, bright and happy things would happed…

And maybe not.

My hair was fully dry by the time I was done getting ready for school and so I sat down on the bed and brushed through it one hundred times, which was something I had done since I was a little girl. I looked at my phone, seeing that I had at least thirty minutes left until I usually left for school so I called my mother, who should've been up by now. She didn't answer but a few minutes later, I got a text.

_Morning, love. In a meeting. I'll call you back asap. Xoxo_

I scrunched up my nose. I knew that I if I insisted that she would call me back and talk to me wherever she was, but I didn't want to interrupt whatever kind of meeting she was in, so I just turned my radio on and listened to Round and Round by Selena Gomez and cleaned up around my room and the den trying to pass the time.

I ran a hand through my hair and tried to let all of the tension out of my mind. Then, I thought about Jake and I really just wanted to go and talk to him. He had been one of my good friends since I was a little girl and I would always call him up when I had a problem. I left the house and made my way over to Jake's. I let myself in and made my way into the kitchen where I knew he would be. Jake was bent over, looking into the fridge.

"Are you finally going to talk to me?" He asked, without looking at me. He probably heard me come in. I moved him aside and took out the eggs. I wordlessly turned the stove on and took a skillet from one of the drawers.

"I'm sorry I've been so out of it the last few days, but a lot has been going on lately and I needed to get my thoughts together," I explained waiting for the pan to get hot. He sat down at the table which seemed much too small for his big frame. He looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"You aren't going to tell me what happened on that boat are you?" He asked, looking at me. I focused on cracking the eggs into the pan and adding salt and pepper. I grabbed a spatula from the drawer to my left and flipped the eggs over.

"Nope," I told him, "I can't tell you… even though I want to," I said, turning to look at him. He was studying me, trying to read my mind like he could read the packs'. I turned back to the eggs and flipped them again, turning the heat of the stove on low. I took two plates and divided the eggs up giving Jake a bigger portion. He poured a glass of orange juice for himself and milk for me and I smiled, he remembered that I hated orange juice.

We sat down and just as we began to eat, Jake spoke up. "What do they have on you, Cici?" He asked his voice taking on that protective tone again. I bit my lip, and took a deep breath.

"They'll hurt Paul if I say anything," I whispered before taking a bite of egg. I saw the look in his eyes from across the table. He was livid.

"You don't believe that do you? They can't touch Paul or any of us," He said lowly. I knew that the pack thought themselves invincible, but they weren't and I knew that. I knew that somehow, Azriel would find a way to get Paul and that was my worse fear. I looked at my phone and noticed that we should be getting to school. We finished eating and talked about Gabriel a little more while we did the dishes together.

On the way to school, I told him about Gabe wanting me to go to the bonfire with him today and then immediately thought I should have kept it to myself. Jake was still yelling at me about it when we pulled into the school parking lot. I sighed and tried to block him out which was easy since I saw Paul on the steps of the school looking at me. "Hey Cici, are you listening to me? You aren't going anywhere with him," He said from behind me. We were close enough to Paul that he overheard us and I frowned as he got up and joined us.

"What about Gabe?" He asked, looking at me sternly. As relived as I was to see him, I was already tired of hearing Jake's voice and I knew Paul was just going to give me hell. I gave him a look and told him that I wasn't in the mood, but he was already gone and wasn't listening to me.

What a surprise.

I sighed and started for my locker. I grabbed the things I needed and went to first period ten minutes early, Paul trailing me and trying to unsuccessfully get my attention. I ignored him and sat down, finishing up my Quileute homework. After a few minutes, Paul quieted and we sat in an almost comfortable silence, but I could tell that he was still pissed off.

The rest of the school day was pretty much uneventful. At lunch, I sat with Gabe once again and but this time I didn't get up and I think that in itself was a great accomplishment. He told me that he was going to come over about an hour before the bonfire and talk to me about whatever and whatnot and then he tried to make happy friendly conversation with me while I tried to keep my eyes from meeting Paul's.

I stayed in seventh period another hour, venting all of my frustrations through gymnastics. I stayed on bars and worked on new skills and by the time I went home, I was tired and sore. I took a long hot shower and got dressed in ripped skinny jeans, brown and white furry boots and a brown rhinestone t-shirt.

The doorbell rang. I knew it was Gabe because Paul or Jake wouldn't have rung the doorbell. So I took a deep breath and got ready for the night that seemed like it was going to blow up in everyone's face.

If only I knew.

* * *

**Ok, I'm not going to lie to you, the next chapter will not be done for about a week. I've only gotten one sentence typed up as it is. I'll see how much I can get done tonight but no guarantees. I'll keep on updating the P. Box so keep checking my profile and don't forget the Poll if you haven't already done it. Sorry again, that this chapter took so long but here it is. Review pleasee(:**


	14. Fight

**_Author's Note_: Ohmagee guys you have no idea how sorry I am for not updating in like forever. School is about to start and i've been doing so much shopping and getting the rest of my summer homework together. Plus my birthday and two of my brothers birthdays were this week and I've been going to a lot of partiesss and my best friend just came back from oversees and I've been hanging with her nonstop. I'm also starting high school and I've been having to get my schedule and go and check out the school and all that poop.**

***IMPORTANT*  
**

** I know you guys probably don't care about all of that stuff but I want you guys to know that I'm going to end this a little earlier than I had expected. With school about to start, I don't think I would be able to keep updating like I should. Sorry guys :/**

**_Dedication_: ForeverBlondeandCrazy. Not necessarily because she asked me to, but because she is such an inspiration. She reviews so much and she makes me smile all the time (: see? haha, thankss gurliee. And thank you everyone else who leave a review. You guys mean everything to me and you're the only reason I keep writing. Remember thatt. **

**_Playlist_: Yea, I just want to get this chapter up. No playlist for noww. :(**

* * *

**Fight: To contend with physically or in battle**

**

* * *

**I opened the door and tried to have an open mind about tonight. I didn't know what to expect from tonight, but I had a distinct feeling that something was going to go totally wrong. Gabe was standing on my porch sporting a large grin and a handful of yellow lilies.

Note to self, as of right now, I hate the color yellow.

"You realize that this is a bonfire and not prom, right? We're not going on a date, Fabio," I said, in the most derisive voice I could have mustered. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, letting him know that I wasn't going to accept anything from him.

"I don't even get a 'hello'?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

I cocked my brow at him, "You should be glad that the door's still open," I said, moving aside to let him. He walked in like he owned the place and I was astounded by the audacity of this boy.

He placed the flowers on the kitchen table and I wondered if it would be going too far if I just threw the flowers in the trash right now.

I refrained, barely.

"So is there a reason why you wanted to come over to my house a full hour before the bonfire? What do you wanna do, sit on my couch, eat some popcorn and watch an episode of 'Cribs'?" I asked snidely, really letting him have it.

I was really being a bitch.

I could tell that Gabe was a little miffed by my tone as well, but then his face turned dark. "We're meeting my brother after the bonfire tonight and we need to have made some progress by now. So tonight, I'm going to need you to talk to Sam about going 'fishing' in two days at four thirty on the dot. You have to get him to agree with the plan tonight,"

He said, looking down at me with glowering eyes. He knew that I was being forced to do things against my will and I think that he secretly loved forcing me to do this, which was just one of the many ways why I hated him. I nodded, acting subdued. I still had two days to think of what to do. It was quiet for a few minutes before I retorted.

"So… we now have forty seven minutes of my life to waste… you have any more commandments to hand out? Should I tell Embry to come as well or is it Sam exclusive?"

What Gabe didn't know was that while I may be scared of his vampire brother, Gabe didn't scare me in the least. I wasn't normally a sarcastic and crude person, but even I had my limits. I didn't want him near me and I really didn't want him in my house.

"Let's go get something to eat," He said, looking at me meaningfully, like he really expected me to say 'OK! Let me get my purse!'

I looked at him and very plainly said, "Better yet, why don't you go get something to eat," I said smiling.

He should have been catching on right then. You know, he should have been getting the picture that I really wasn't enjoying his company.

But he wasn't.

I sighed and grudgingly told him that he could look around the fridge to see if he could find anything to tide him over until the bonfire. Even though I couldn't fathom why he couldn't wait the next forty-three minutes. I didn't care though; all I had to do was throw out any and everything he touched.

Easy.

He grabbed a few crackers and sat at the table looking up at me expectantly. I gave him a 'What the eff are you looking at' glare and then smiled. "You know that if Paul comes over here any time in the near and foreseeable future, he's going to be able to smell you," I said, not knowing exactly why I used the word 'foreseeable'.

It had sort of felt right at the time. Made me feel badass and witchy. I did take pleasure though, in the fact that Gabe's face lost its color for a moment. I knew he was thinking the same thing that I was. If Paul walked in right now, all hell would break loose. He had already been pissed enough today at school and I really didn't think he would be able to handle seeing Gabe in my kitchen.

Plus if he did come over here, he would most likely be alone and there would be no one to pull him off of Gabe. I mean, I knew he wouldn't hurt me intentionally, but if he's beating the crap out of Gabe and I try to sneak my way and pull him off, who knew what would happen.

Great visual that I had, by the way, of Paul beating Gabe. Very graphic, if I do say so myself.

"That'll only make things worse for him," Gabe said, biting another cracker which was true, I had to admit. If Paul did beat up Gabe, his brother probably wouldn't be too happy about it.

"You may be right, but think about it this way," I said, leaning against the counter and leering at Gabe. "If that happens and Azriel gets a hold of Paul, then the wolves would know that something's up and then your brother would have no way of getting to Sam."

Gabe seemed to mull over that for a minute and then shot back his own retort. "But if that comes to pass, then there would be no hope for Paul. Either way you lose. Paul or Sam, it's your choice," He said, finishing up his snack.

I thought about that a little more, but what Gabe didn't know was that if I told Paul and could kept him calm, he could tell the others and warn them. The one problem with that though, was Sam's reaction. If Sam found out there was no telling what he would do and there was no one that could stop him.

I told him to stay where he was and went to my room to grab my phone that I had put on the charger. I turned around to go back into the kitchen and saw Gabe standing in the middle of my den, looking around. "I told you to stay in the kitchen," I said hotly, but of course he didn't listen to me.

Gabe walked into my room, a curious light in his eyes. "God you are such a creeper," I told him, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Again, he ignored me which was really starting to get on my nerves. I sat on my bed while he looked at the pictures that I scrapbooked onto my wall above my bed. I wasn't much of an artistic person but I had to admit, it looked pretty good to me.

"Who is this girl?" Gabe asked looking at a picture of me, Brooke and my baby sister Aleia. He was pointing to Aleia with a small smile on his face. I told him that she was my little sister and he nodded.

"I have a little sister too, her name's Tally. She means almost everything to me," He said a faraway look in his eyes. This was a guy who clearly loved his family and would do anything for them. I saw now, why he followed Azriel so blindly.

We didn't say much after that he just kept looking over my pictures and the little things that I had in my room. I was a little worried though, Paul would clearly be able to tell that Gabe had been in my room now and he would blow a fuse. I for one wasn't looking forward to it.

After about fifteen minutes, Gabe told me that we should head on to the bonfire and I got up and led him out of the house through the door in my room. I didn't bother locking neither the front door nor the one in my room. The Quileute were very close people and there was no worry of anyone breaking in the house.

We walked through my backyard through the forest to the bonfire, watching as the sky darkened and I was lost in thought. It was amazing how just about a week ago, I had been on my way to a bonfire that would change my entire life. I could only imagine what the second one would bring.

We heard the voices before we got out of the forest and my lips couldn't help but turning upward at the smell of the food, no doubt cooked by Emily, and the happy chatter. We broke through the tree line and I was amazed at how many more people were at this bonfire than the other one.

Most of my peers were there, even though I could still name only a handful of them. Younger teens and little kids were there as well and just about the rest of the people that lived on the reservation. There was a huge fire burning in the middle of the beach and a huge ring of people around it laughing and talking.

I saw where Emily was, with Kim and some other people, cooking food and setting out hotdogs and marshmallows to roast. There were a lot of people up on the cliff as well, jumping and pushing each other off. I thought it was kind of weird for this thing to be held on a school night, but it wasn't like it was my decision to make.

I saw the pack instantly standing by the fire, they could easily be found in any crowd due to their height and just by the way they held themselves. They didn't have a cocky attitude per say, but they did have a small arrogant look to them. I saw Paul and as I was watching him I saw him lift his nose in the air ever so slightly and after a moment, he looked directly towards me, a smile lighting up his features.

Until he saw Gabe pulling me away from the bonfire into the forest a ways to a group of people that I recognized from school. I looked back and gave him a wan smile and a look that told him not to start anything. As soon as I could, I would slip away from Gabe and go to him, but for right now, I would have to play the part that Gabe wanted me to play. Gabe exchanged some friendly words with some of the people in the group and I noticed that one of the girls was staring at me intently.

Finally she spoke up, "So what's going on with you and Paul? It's hard as fuck to get one of them to even look our way, but it's like the first day you move here, he's all over you. What the hell is your secret?" She asked her crude language taking me by surprise. She was an average Quileute, with dark hair and eyes.

She was about my height with a pretty figure and nice complexion, but there was something in her eyes that reminded me of the girls back home. The ones that did drugs, or drank or partied all the time and held their legs open for anyone with a pulse.

I never particularly liked girls like this, but I wasn't going to just write her off because I didn't like the words she used. "There is no secret other thanwe are going out," I told her, feeling a little weird. It was hard to declare us as a couple and use words like boyfriend and girlfriend when we were nothing short of soulmates.

She didn't like my answer and scowled at me, "It's probably nothing anyway. He's probably just using you for a quick fuck since you're the new bitch in town. He'll be done with you soon," She said, glowering.

I took a step back, thoroughly shocked at this point. She seriously just referred to me as something to being used and tossed around like I was a common whore. I went from zero to sixty in a heartbeat. "I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not some slut to be 'tossed around'," I growled at her, seeing red. I had never been so angry. How dare this female dog insult me like she knew who I was.

How dare she talk about Paul like that. I was beyond livid and she didn't know when to stop. She kept running her mouth, talking all kinds of crap and no one in her little group was doing anything about it. Not even Gabe. They were all silent, as if they were used to it. But I'd be damned if I'd let someone talk to me like that.

She was about a foot in front of me and without thinking twice about it, I launched myself on her, taking both of us to the ground. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled, before balling my fist in hitting her square in the jaw…

It hurt like a mother!

I tried to ignore the pain though, as I had read in so many books, but it was harder that I thought. Worse though, the chick grabbed a handful of my hair in her hands and gave a vicious tug, digging her fingers deep into my scalp. "Let go of my fucking hair, you bitch!" She snarled at me, trying to buck me off of her.

I was getting tired of her calling me names and I told her such, as well as informing her that she should get her hands out of my hair before I really did some damage. I had never really been a fighter, I usually wasn't so easily provoked, but she had crossed the line when she started running her mouth about Paul.

We rolled around in the ground, biting scratching and cursing at each other, all the while maintaining the death hold that we had on each other's hair. My eyes were watering because she had run one of her hands down my face, her nails biting into my skin and in turn, I wrapped my free hand around her neck. I didn't intend to choke her and I wasn't squeezing her neck too tightly or anything. Just enough to cause her to panic.

She really went psycho then, thrashing about and pulling my hair even tighter. I was about to let her go to hit her again when I felt at least two pair of arms pulling from the girl I had in a fake choke hold. I let go of her neck but since she still had a hold on my hair, I kept hold of hers as well, ignoring the voices telling me to let her go. I felt other people pulling her away from me as well and now we were only locked by our hands in each other's hair.

"Let me the fuck go!" She screeched and it felt like she was going to rip my head from my neck. My fingers were starting to ache from the grip I had on her, but I wasn't going to let go.

"You first," I returned, bringing my foot and intending to kick her in the stomach. I missed though and got her in the hip. I felt other hands in my hair and on my fingers in hers, trying to pry them loose. I fought to keep my hold on her, but the people who were trying to pry us apart were too strong.

I looked up, my hair free to find the girl being held back by Jacob and Seth even though she was fighting them trying to get to me. Her hair was messy and all over her head, much like I suspected mine looked as well and her face was blotchy and bleeding from me hitting her.

I saw that Gabe and the other people that were with her, were standing back, they're mouths open wide like they couldn't believe what had just transpired. I kept yelling at the girl, trying to get to her and the person holding me, who I assumed to be Paul, had their hands tightly around my front and held me effortlessly off the ground.

I kept fighting uselessly against Paul's hold on, trying with all my might to get to the girl who kept on snarling insults in me, half in Quileute. I was so angry I half expected to explode into a wolf.

* * *

Cassie had been ignoring me all day. It was a little understandable since all I had been doing was yelling at her and trying to get her attention but still. When I heard that Gabe and Cassie were coming to the bonfire together, I all but went into a rage. Now we were at the bonfire and I saw her, right before Gabe grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the forest where some of the kids from our school were hanging out.

I didn't like that particular bunch of kids, most of the girls in that group always tried to throw themselves at me and my pack. It was shameless and made me cringe every time one of them was around. Jake noticed to and we walked a little closer to the tree line so we could keep an eye on the situation. As much as I wanted to, I wasn't going to go to Cassie. If she wanted me with her then I would be with her. But was going to make sure Gabe didn't touch her.

All seemed fine until one of the more promiscuous girls in the group, Jade, starting running off at the mouth. I wasn't pleased with what she was saying and it was obvious that neither was Cassie. I couldn't see what was going on since the trees block my view, but I could smell Cassie's agitation. Then I heard something that really shocked me.

It was the sounds of fighting. There were loud voices drifting to my ears, muffled shouts and threats, but no one else was close enough to here. Jake motioned to the rest of the pack and soon, Seth, Sam and Quil were beside me and we were all heading into the forest.

Cassie and Jade were on the ground rolling around with their hands dug deep in each other's hair. With their free hands, they were hitting and scratching at each other and kicking fiercely with their feet. They were pretty good scrappers, each of their blows making contact, but I was pissed at the scratches that marked Cassie's perfect skin. I had never hit a woman and never thought I would feel the need to, but I wouldn't allow anyone to touch Cassie like that, woman or no.

Sam shot me a look before he both moved to drag Cass off of Jade. We tried to pull them apart, but they wouldn't let go of each other's hair, each of them yelling insults. Jake and Seth moved to grab hold of Jade and Quil was prying their hands off of each others' hair. Sam moved to let me have full hold of Cassie and she struggled fiercely in my arms, trying hard to get to Jade.

I talked to her and after a while, I felt her calming. She sagged limply against me, her arms coming up to wipe her face, her arm coming away slightly bloody. I pulled her into my arms, much like I had the first night she had come here and looked at Sam who was trying to calm Jade down and then to the others who had been with Jade.

Gabe was looking at me with a sneer on his face which I gladly returned. I hated him even more now, for watching Cassie fight Jade and not trying to do anything to help. I turned and started to walk away from them all, taking Cassie deeper into the forest. I sat her down by a small stream, putting her down by the bank and looking her over.

"Why the hell did you pull me away? That girl really needs to be taught a lesson," She snarled at me, dragging a hand through her hair and wincing. Her hand came away with half a handful of hair. I couldn't stand the disgusted look on her face. I didn't answer her, but I grabbed her chin gently, angling her face so that I could look at her better. She jerked her face out of my hands, her cheeks suddenly growing hot and looked away.

"I'll be fine," She mumbled, looking at her reflection in the water.

I reached for her again and she dodged my hand. "What is wrong with you?" I asked her gently, trying hard to keep my anger in check. I hated looking at her battered face. Nothing like this should ever happen to my Cassie.

"I told you, I can take care of myself," She insisted, trying to finger comb her hair into order even though it obviously pained her to do it.

"I know that, Cassie. But right now, I want to take care of you," I told her, taking her hands away from her hair. I grabbed her chin again, this time forcing her to look at me. I was gentle though, not wanting to cause her unnecessary pain.

She faced me, but her eyes were still casted downward. I frowned but didn't comment. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her face was swollen on the left side and scratches littered her face. Her right eye was red and watering, her lip slightly swollen and she had a bruise forming on her cheek under her right eye. I was shaking so bad, I could hardly keep my hold on Cassie.

I forced down my anger so I could check for any other wounds. Her hand was swollen from hitting Jade and there were a few other bruises on her. Her hair was an absolute mess and her clothes were dirty and unkempt. I let go of her and clenched my fists. I could hardly look at her like this without seeing red.

I had worn a shirt tonight, even though it was hardly needed, so I took it off and soaked it in the stream. I wrung it out and washed her face, clearing away all the blood and dirt, trying to be as gentle as possible. Cassie didn't say anything, but her jaw was locked and I could tell that she was in pain.

I didn't even know where to start with her hair and I knew that her scalp must be tender. Cassie leaned her head down and awkwardly wet it in the stream. She squeezed the excess water out and tried to finger comb it into some kind of semblance of control. She grabbed a hair tie from her wrist and wrapped her wet hair up into a weird messy bun. She looked almost normal; someone would have to be looking really close to her to see any of the bruises and scratches on her face and considering that it was dark, she should be ok until I could get her home and clean her up properly. I knew if I even suggested that we leave now she would look at me like I was stupid.

I helped her up and looked her in the eye. "You look as beautiful as always," I told her, but I could tell that she wasn't convinced.

"You're only saying that because you always see me in this weird light and you think I'm beautiful. Just because you think I am, doesn't mean everyone else does as well," She retorted drolly.

"That's not true. Even if I hadn't of imprinted on you I'd still think you were the most beautiful woman in the world," I told her, reaching out to brush away a few strands of hair from her face.

She didn't say anything else, but she grabbed my hand and we walked back to the bonfire. I noticed that the rest of the pack were by the bonfire and Jade was a little ways away with her group of friends, bitching them out.

I also noticed Gabe sitting near the bonfire staring intently at Cassie. Their eyes met for a brief second and something passed between them. The next thing I knew, Cassie was hitting me in my stomach and pinning me with a glare.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what I had done wrong.

"Would you stop growling? People might hear you," She hissed at me and I was taken aback. I hadn't even noticed. Some days I felt more like an animal then I cared to admit, but seeing him interact with her really made me want to tear open his throat with my teeth.

I apologized to her, all the while keeping my eyes on Gabe. I didn't trust him at all and I was going to find out was Cassie was hiding and why she felt the need to hide it from me.

* * *

My entire body felt like it was on fire. My scalp was sore and tender to the touch and face felt blotchy and enflamed. I hated it. I knew how hideous I looked andI hated being in public looking like that, but I really didn't know what else to do. I couldn't just leave and go home. Not with what I had to do tonight. Out of the corner of my eye I glimpsed a junior I recognized from school conspicuously drinking something out of a red plastic cup. No one else was drinking out of anything like that and I knew that she wasn't drinking punch. It wouldn't be the end of the world I sipped a little would it?

I certainly didn't think so. I kissed Paul on the cheek and told him that'd I'd be back in time for the bonfire which was set to start any minute now. He nodded and said that he'd needed to go and talk to Sam anyway, so I ducked away toward the girl. She was a little ways from the bonfire that she shouldn't be able to see my face too clearly.

She was cute, with lighter brown hair than most Quileute's and her eyes were almost black and I could see that she already had a buzz. She saw me approaching and narrowed her eyes at me warily. "I come in peace," I said, holding up my hands.

The girl relaxed slightly and she asked what I was doing. Her voice was smooth and she held the cup tightly in her hands. "My name is Cassie. What's yours?"

"Spencer," She said, leaning against a tree. "You're the chick who got into it with Jade aren't you?" She asked smirking. I grimaced and nodded. Without me even having to ask, she handed the cup over to me. "You look like you need this more than I do."

I smiled and took it, downing the contents without a second thought and immediately choked. "What the hell is this?" I asked, forcing the burning liquid down my throat. It tasted worse than vodka and brandy combined.

Spencer laughed. "Oh you don't wanna know, I'm sure."

I looked at her, seriously wondering if she had drugged me but I doubted it. It tasted like normal hardcore liquor, just one that I couldn't name. I choked down another swallow and then passed the rest to Spencer. I could already feel the buzz setting in and I didn't want to get trashed. I talked a little more with Spencer who I'd seen in the hallways more than once and then I saw the Elders call everyone together. I told Spencer I'd talk to her later and made my way over to Paul, my head already starting to spin.

I sat down next to Paul on a log and he looked at me weird. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" He asked, looking at me closely. I nodded and leaned against him. I didn't think I would be able to hold myself up that much longer.

What the hell did I drink?

The Elders started on the Legends, the same ones that we had all heard since we were little kids, but this time it was like they were speaking Urdu. The bonfire was starting to look a little blue in color to me and the waves from the ocean were sounding a little like elephants mating. I was wasted. It took all of my willpower not to turn around and throw up all over the chick and her daughter sitting on the other side of me.

About five minutes into the Legends, Paul froze and turned his head a little bit and I could feel rather than see him take of deep sniff, his breath tickling my neck. I pulled back from him sharply, my head spinning a little bit at the movement and I met his dark eyes.

"You've been drinking," He stated plainly, his voice soft, so that only I could hear him. I swallowed thickly, trying not to heave. I could only look up at Paul with pleading eyes and hoped that he wouldn't freak out. Paul sighed and pulled me to him, rubbing soothing circles into my back and after a few more minutes he took my hand in his and got up, walking over to the tree line. No one really noticed since we were sitting in the back of the bonfire and as Paul led me further and further into the forest I could just feel my stomach turning and rejecting the drink in my stomach.

It got to the point where I just couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed where I was beside a tree and threw up everything I had eaten that day, hating the entire day. My face throbbed, I had a pounding headache and my throat burned savagely. Tears streamed down my throat and I sobbed as I extracted all of the liquor from my body. Paul was right beside me, dutifully holding any stray hairs away from my face and robbing my back soothingly. He handed me a bottle of water and I rinsed my mouth out with half of the bottle and drank the rest, feeling filthy.

I tried to get up, but I stumbled into Paul, who held me against him. He was saying something, but I could hardly understand him. My vision was blurry from my tears and the fact that I was completely trashed. I stumbled around a little before collapsing again, Paul helping me down to the ground. I put my face in my hands and sobbed. Paul's voice drifted to me,

"Cassie, sweetheart, tell me what's wrong." His voice was gentle, but stern and the concern in his voice threw me over the edge. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong? Everything's wrong! I've failed almost every test I've had since I've been here, I hardly talk to my mother anymore, Gabe won't leave me alone. Everything hurts, my face, my hair, my hands. I look terrible and I've never even got into a fight before. I got drunk at a bonfire and I know I must've made a fool of myself!" I wailed knowing I must look like a blubbering fool but I couldn't help myself. Everything was just coming out. I sniffed and hiccupped a few times and then continued.

"And worse, I can't even tell you that I'm about to send Sam to his death or I'll get you killed too! I can't let you die, Paul. I can't. I don't know what to do! I've been going over and over this, but I don't know what to do. Sam can't die and I refuse to let you die. I can't live without you Paul. I can't." I sobbed against his strong chest, barely noticing when he tensed up. I kept crying and crying telling Paul that I couldn't live without him over and over, knowing I was behaving like a baby. Paul seemed shocked and couldn't form any words. His arms had stopped stroking my arms and he just sat there, seeming almost oblivious to my break down until we both heard a voice from beside us.

"What did you just say Cassandra?"

* * *

**Next chapter won't be up for a while. I really want to tell you I'm sorry up front and I hope to get it to you guys in under two weeks. It's the best I can do for right now. Sorryyyyyyyyy. And please review. Oh, after I got the finished version from my amazing beta, I didn't go over it again so if there are any errorss. Sorry. I just want to get it to you guyss(:**


End file.
